Training the Heart
by painterofemotions
Summary: Training the Heart is on HIATUS. It will be awhile before I finish this story. However, I hope you will take the time to read my other stories! Thank you everyone for reading this GaaraxMatsuri story!
1. Chapter 1

**Training the Heart: Revised**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't do it! I just can't!" Matsuri yelled in frustrating, throwing the wooden sword to the sandy ground. Oh, how she hated that thing! No matter how hard she practiced, spinning, jabbing, slicing it would manage to somehow slip from her grip.

"How is it…I have mastered almost every weapon except for this one? Stupid thing…I hate you!" She mumbled curses under her breath while staring at the object of her displeasure and kicked it.

"Masturi?" She turned around abruptly to see her leader, teacher and friend staring at her with a mixed expression of amusement and annoyance. She gulped thinking about what he was going to say.

"I was talking aloud wasn't I?" Gaara nodded slowly.

Matsuri shrugged.

"I…I thought you were leaving for Konoha, Gaara-sensei. Weren;t you supposed to be gone by now? I does take three days to reach the Hidden Leaf, you know."

"I will depart eventually. I only came to check on your training…since I have not been able to assist you of late." Matsuri smiled widely.

"Ah…does that mean you were worried about me, Gaara-sensei?" She said jokingly, winking at him. Gaara frowned.

"I am concerned with your training and nothing else, Matsuri." Gaara ignored the urge to roll his eyes. But half of what she said was true…he no longer had the time to supervise her training because he had been so busy of late. He would never allow her to know that though, or he would never hear the end of it. Not that he would not mind hearing Matsuri speak and not that he really cared (he tried to convince himself).

"Would you come along now? I have meeting soon."

"Right! Just a second, Gaara-sensei!" Matsuri ran over the to the stone table that held multiple weapons. Gaara allowed himself to remember to when they first met…she had only been a small child then, frightened of the world and almost everything in it. He looked around…strange how three years ago they had not known anything about each other. It was strange how three years ago…standing in this very spot they had become to souls entwined…

"Gaara-sensei?" Matsuri looked at her teachers face. It was not often he zoned out.

"Let's go."

The sandy streets of Suna were packed with its citizens bustling from activity to activity. Children ran alongside Gaara and Matsuri waving as they passed their leader. Matsuri smiled at their friendly gesture. Merchants and peddlers busied themselves trying to sell their wares and entice people into their shops, while parents called for their children. Occasionally multiple villagers would stop their duties to bow before their Kazegake, or hail him as he walked past. Gaara would simply nod in acknowledgment, and continue walking looking dead ahead. Masturi sighed.

"Gaara-sensei…why don't you ever smile?" Matsuri asked, curiously. She glance up at the red head trying to find some type of change in his expression, she didn't.

"I do smile, when the time calls for it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't, Gaara-sensei. I know the difference between a smile and a…a…smirk." Gaara looked at his companion and raised an invisible brow.

"Nani?" Matsuri nodded and pointed to her mouth.

"This is smiling," She turned up the corners of her mouth into a wide smile.

"This is smirking," She slightly turned up one corner of her mouth, giving him her evilest look. Gaara stopped; rolling his eyes ran a pale hand through his red locks.

"What does it matter, Matsuri? I do not…care to smile anymore." Matsuri frowned.

_Gaara-sensei…maybe someday…I can make you smile._

"Oi! Kazegake-sama!" A shinobi hailed him from on top of a roof next to them. Gaara looked up, clearly irritated.

"What do you want?" The young man smiled and pointed towards the Kazegake building.

"Kankuro-dono and Temari-dono are waiting for you-"

"Oh crap!" Matsuri yelled. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Gaara-sama we're gonna' be late for the meeting!"

"We already are, Matsuri." Gaara grinned, hopelessly.

--

"I can't believe you were late! You already know that the elders still have issues with you and yet you show up to the meeting late, sweaty and your hair looking as if a fucking sand storm blew through it!" Temari ranted. Matsuri sat on the couch, covering her ears from Temari's wrathful speech. The meeting had gone as smoothly as a boat through blustery storm. Many of the elders argued him on many of his ideas with little more than a third of the counsel considering them. He sighed inwardly.

_The day Temari leans to shut her mouth will be the day I smile._

"Your concern is unwarranted, Temari. What happened was an accident-," Temari whacked Gaara over the head with her huge fan. Matsuri's hands flew to her mouth to keep the slight noise of surprise in. She had seen the siblings get in fights before…bad ones, but never had she seen one of them dare to hit Gaara. Kankuro who sat on the arm of the couch leaned close to her and whispered,

"She does that all the time. You'll get used to it."

Gaara casted irritated glances at Kankuro and his older sister. Rubbing his head where the fan had made contact, he resumed stacking the papers on his desk.

"Don't ignore me, young man! What the hell were you thinking? Not only were you thirty minutes late but-"

"Come on, Temari!" Kankuro interfered. He stood between the enraged blonde and the non responsive, but seething red head.

"Take it easy on em'. Plus…we don't have fangirls chasing us everywhere we go. We can talk about this when we get home, ok? We have more important things to talk about other than Gaara's infamous entrance into the meeting, right Gaara?"

"Hn." Gaara's eyes narrowed and his became more prominent. Matsuri frowned.

"Shouldn't we contact Konoha soon, Gaara-sensei? This situation seems to be out of control." Matsuri pointed out. Kankuro nodded. Gaara glanced out the window.

"Yes. Uzumaki Naruto and the others would like to have this information. He is the Hogake. This might also concern Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara resisted the urge to grin.

_Uzumaki Naruto…has finally attained his dream of becoming Hogake. He also kept his promise to bring Uchiha Sasuke back to the village. I…am glad we are such allies. I would not mind…seeing him again._

"I still can't believe what I have heard…this is crazy." Kankuro commented. Temari handed a paper to Gaara.

"This is from the scouting team, Gaara. It contains a list of all the villages that have been affected by this…this…" Temari snarled.

"Our villages east, Dadurake, Lupin, and Karunaku were wiped out. The damage was similar to the crater that wrecked most of the Hidden Leaf." Kankuro added. Gaara folded a paper then handed it to Kankuro.

"Send this to Konoha, It is for the Hogake's eyes only." Kankuro nodded, and bowed, then turned to leave the room.

Matsuri giggled as Gaara's eyes twitched. Though they are his siblings, must they still act so formal around him? Of course he held the highest office in the land, but that type of acknowledgment vexed him to no end. Sometimes Matsuri would do the same too. It was akwrard to have your older siblings bow to you, and add a very formal honorific to the end of your name, when in the privacy of their home…well, you get the picture don't you?

"Kazegake-sama…?" Gaara looked at his sister.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Get your things ready. We leave before the week is up."

* * *

**Sorry everyone who was reading this story! I took it down because I noticed some major errors and things I left out. However after finishing "If Only You Knew" I believe I can write this story much better. Anyway I hope you all are not too mad at me...and I hope you will review and read this story! Once again, sorry for the long wait! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hogake-sama is going to be with you in a little bit. You can wait in his office while I go find him. Until then please wait here." The young woman opened the door, and bowed. Gaara and his companions walked into the Hogake room.

"One minute, please, Kazegake-sama." She bowed again and closed the door. Matsuri smiled brightly.

_It seems…that Naruto-sama has not changed much from when we last met. _

Gaara noted that Naruto's office was unusually tidy, and organized. The last time Gaara had been in his office it appeared as if a tornado had rocketed through it.

"Gaara! It's been a long time!" Uzumaki Naruto stood, in his Hogake robes, drenched in water. Matsuri resisted the tingle to laugh, and settle for a quiet giggle. Temari nudged her in her ribs, and made a face. Matsuri's face turned red, as she tried harder to hide her amusement. Gaara looked at the young woman questioningly, but turned to greet his friend.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kankuro, Temari, and Matsuri bowed.

"Ah, come on guys! You guys know me! Let's skip the formalities and get down to business. How was your trip? I got your letter…Sasuke can't be here at the moment, I sent him on a mission right before the letter reached me." Naruto sat behind his desk, and leaned back, propping his feet up.

"I sent a message for him in the next city he's heading to. He should get it by tonight."

Gaara nodded.

"It went well." Gaara frowned; as if the next thing affair he would talk about would be unpleasant.

"Uchiha Itachi's death was confirmed, correct?" Naruto nodded, though his eyes showed interest.

"Sasuke killed him…but we never found his body. We believe Madara took it…but where it is we don't know." Naruto stared at Gaara, his face slowly becoming more serious.

"Why are we talking about Itachi though?" Temari stepped forward and laid two documents on the wooden desk. Naruto's eyes scanned them over, his face blank. As he progressed, his expression became more animated, and then disgustedly threw the papers on the desk.

"Impossible, three whole villages? All those people…," Naruto slammed his fist down on the desk, causing Matsuri to jump slightly.

"Sasuke killed him! There's no way he could be alive!"

"Hogake-sama we have eye witnesses from the first village that was attacked. Everyone could recognize those eyes." Matsuri said. Naruto bit his lip, studying the floor.

"I guess you're right. But after all I've learned about Itachi…it doesn't add up." Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Why does it not?" He asked. Naruto looked out the window and smiled faintly.

"Itachi-san…wasn't the cold-hearted bastard people made him out to be. In fact…he was a pretty cool guy."

"What-," Kankuro began, but Naruto held up his hand.

"It's classified. For now let's turn in for tonight-oi! Hinata! You came just in time!" Hinata stood in the door way smiling.

"Shikamaru-kun told me you called for me, Naruto-sama?" Naruto beamed,

"Yep! Gang, Hinata-chan will show you where you'll be stay for the duration of your time here. Oh, Hinata-chan!"

"H-hai, Naruto-sama?"

"Tonight at 9! Don't be late!"

"Naruto-sama!" Hinata intently studied the red carpet under her feet, blushing madly.

They bowed and left, walking down the corridor. Temari and Matsuri giggled, and hooked themselves onto Hinata's arms.

_This is going to be fun! _Matsuri thought.

"Hinata…," Temari began. She grinned widely.

"Have a date with the Hogake, eh? Where are you two kicking it tonight?" Temari asked.

"Temari-dono please…" Hinata begged. She smiled in spite of her red face. Matsuri tightened her grip on Hinata's arm, and leaned into her.

"But you have to tell us! When did you and Hogake-sama start dating? No…when did he finally know you liked him? It seemed to me he was totally oblivious the last time we saw you!" Hinata shook her head, smiling.

"No…he is much more mature now. He has grown so much in the past five years." Temari and Matsuri exchanged looks.

"Just what kind of growing are we talking about here? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Hinata!" Hinata started to swoon.

"Oi! Hinata-san? Hinata-san?!" Matsuri yelled. Hinata fainted dead away her face the color of a tomato. Temari laughed crazily, and Matsuri giggled.

"Temari you baka!" Kankuro yelled.

"Now who is going to show us to our room?!" Gaara sighed, wishing for the short trip to be over.

_This is ridiculous… I cannot believe that they would go this far. These stupid idiots…_

"I would appreciate it if you would not torture my younger cousin so." Neji stood in the corridor, arms full of paperwork. He looked at Hinata, then at the still laughing duo.

"I wonder what she'll do on their wedding night…" Neji shook his head, and motioned to a person walking past.

"Please take these to the Briefing room." The young man nodded and scurried off. Neji leaned down, gently, taking his cousin in his arms. Temari and Matsuri stood, slack jawed.

Gaara and Kankuro blushed.

--

The room held two beds, two large separate closets with oak drawers. The floor was covered in green tatami mats, with one large window facing out towards the village. Matsuri began unpacking soon as she entered the beautiful room. She sat on the bed, watching as her much older friend finished putting her clothes in the drawer.

"I think we went too far, Temari-san." Matsuri said, playfully. Temari waved her off, gaily.

"Are you kidding me? Hinata is too innocent for her own good. She needs some exposure!" Matsuri smiled.

"Eh…Matsuri-chan?" Matsuri frowned. Temari hardly ever add "chan" to the end of her name unless she wanted to speak about a particular subject. A subject that Matsuri thought was better left alone.

"What about…you and Gaara? I mean, how have you two been doing?" Matsuri smiled, and laughed lightly.

"Why do you ask that, Temari-san? There's nothing going on between us! We are just friends!" She walked to the dresser where her clothes we stack neatly and beagn stuffing them in the drawers. Temari watched the younger girl, with slight interest, not wanting to push the topic, but eager to know more.

_What is Gaara-sensei to me? I know…that we are closer than before. We have been through much during these five years. But…is he just a friend to me? Does Gaara-sensei even consider me a "friend"? Or…am I just his student? I wish this feeling in my heart…did not hurt so much._

Matsuri broke out of her thinking, to see Temari staring at her.

"Nani?"

"Gaara is not incapable of loving, Matsuri. He…is still a little child in some ways." Temari said, understandingly. Matsuri nodded.

"Sometimes…I feel as if…oh never mind-oh!" Matsuri, continued folding her clothing. She gasped.

"Oh…I forgot to give, Gaara-sensei back his gourd wrap after I washed it. Tsk…it's so late…"

"It's only a little bit after 9. He should still be awake." Matsuri smiled.

"Right! I'll be back in a jiffy!" The brown haired girl folded the white materiel neatly, and rushed out the room.

"Matsuri…he…cares about you so much." Temari bit her lip.

--

_I should have put on something a little bit more covering. I keep forgetting that the nights in the Hidden Leaf aren't as warm as the ones in Suna. Pants and a tank…I need to buy warmer pajamas._

She stopped outside the door. Holding the wrap tightly, she knocked twice on the wooden door. Hearing rustling noises, she stepped back.

"Yea-Matsuri-chan?" Kankuro said, groggily. He ruffled his hair and grinned.

Matsuri blushed, as Kankuro donned nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Um…is Gaara-sensei in there? I forgot to return his gourd wrap to him…" Kankuro nodded, like he understood.

"No. But if you guys are going to do something be more stealthy about it, ok?"

"K-K-Kankuro-dono!" Matsuri gasped. She tried hard to flood the images out of her mind, about "doing something". She felt her face flush.

"Haha just kidding! He's on the roof like every night. Went out through that window." He pointed to the opened window in the room. Matsuri felt the tug to go to him, to talk to him. Would it be wrong if she went? She didn't want to disturb him…

"It's fine. I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending time with you." Kankuro winked. Matsuri smiled, and thanking him climbed out the window, grabbing holding of the railing, on to the tiled roof.

_Gaara-sensei…every night always goes out and stands on the Kazegake building. I wonder…if he finds it peaceful._

Maybe tonight…she would summon the courage to ask him.

He stood straight and tall with his large gourd at his feet. The wind blowing that night was gently caressing his hair, causing his crimson locks to look like fire in the darkness of the night. He appeared as a statue, still, unmoving even at the strongest gust. Matsuri continued to watch him. With every move…every gust of wind he took her breath away. He was so beautiful.

"Are you going to join me? Or stand there watching me all night long?" Matsuri shook her head to clear her of her previous thoughts. She walked next to him and sat, dangling her legs over the roof, and leaning back on his. The full moon waxed its rays across the sleeping village, casting eerie and marvelous shadows. The white rays seemed to reach to the earth then back to the moon. Matsuri breathed deeply, enjoying the sight.

"G-Gaara-sensei?" She stopped to see if there was any acknowledgment of her inquiry.

"Why do you come to the roof every night?" He sighed heavily.

"For peace, Matsuri."

"But why on the roof? I can see why at night, but why on the roof?" Gaara looked down at her, and for a moment their eyes met, brown against aqua. She felt a tug in her chest, and looked away not able to hold his gaze. There was something about him, something about his eyes…

_He's almost like a little child. Unsure of his place in this world even though he holds such a great responsibility. He's so afraid…to let people know his emotions and feelings. He's still learning that he's not a monster and that someone does love him. He's still learning…to laugh, smile and acre for others…_

"The moon hangs in the distance away from any evil that might do it harm. And when the sun rises it goes back into hiding…"

"But you're not the moon, Gaara-sensei! And you have people who love you and care about you!" Matsuri expressed.

Gaara frowned. His face turned up into a confused expression.

"Who? Who loves me?"

"Who? Who? Temari-dono and Kankuro-dono! Even Naruto-sama loves you! I…we all love you. You can't hide from love Gaara-sama."

Gaara closed his eyes.

_Am I loved? Love is…a strong word. Do they love me? How do I know…what real love is? I never experienced real love before, so how can I be sure when I see it? But this "love" that Matsuri shows me…why do I feel so nervous around her? Why does my skin tingle whenever she touches me?_

"Matsuri?"

"Hai, Gaara-sensei?"

"Do you love me?" Matsuri smiled. She patted the space beside her. Gaara yielded and sat next to her, his hand covering hers.

"Umm…well yes, yes I do!" Gaara eyes widened.

"How can you…say such things so easily?" Matsuri shrugged.

"I couldn't at first. It is hard…to put that level of trust to anyone. Because you are giving them your heart. I had to train my heart to trust you."

_Matsuri…trusts me?_

"Gaara-sensei love is powerful. When you truly love someone you give them your heart and soul. You would give your life without a second thought…to that someone. A precious person."

Gaara thought about her words.

_Giving my life without a second thought, eh? _

Minutes passed by, and eventually the brown haired girl fell asleep. Gaara continued to watch her. Her plump face, her chest rising with every breath. Gently wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his chest, he took in the scent of her hair.

"Matsuri…you…are my precious person."

* * *

**Hello! Well...finally the second chapter is done. I hope you all will continue to have patience with me and my slow writing. You may notice I have changed somethings around from the first couple of chapters. I am trying my best to make this more realistic and a little less confusing! But please review! Please REVIEW! I need reviews! I live off reviews! Just like how Sasuke lives off tomatoes! So please...tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always encouraged and needed. I would love to have some.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A small turtle dove perched outside the window on the branch of the Sakura tree. Pretty and white, it sung happily, while feeding its young. A small figure, huddled under white sheets listened quietly to the little bird. Matsuri yawned and stretched as far as her body would allow her. She lay there, recalling her time spent with her teacher…her friend the other night.

_Gaara-sensei…are you my precious person?_

Matsuri threw back the sheets, and swung her lean legs over the side of the bed. Yawning again she walked lazily to the bathroom, noting that her blonde haired roommate was still sleeping. Hurriedly brushing her teeth and performing necessary hygiene. She rummaged through her clothes, slipping on a dark green tank with a long sleeve fish net shirt, and black cargo shorts. She pulled her short hair back into a bun, letting wisps fall down the side, leaving her bangs out. Pulling on her knee high combat boots, she stood ready to begin the day.

_Ok…let's do this!_

--

"Alright! Now that everybody is here let's begin!" Naruto announced. The round room was filled with old men, and few women. Out of Naruto's trusted were, Tsunade, Kakashi and Yamato. Gaara sat next to Naruto on his right, with Temari, Kankuro and Matsuri behind him. Shino and Neji stood behind Naruto.

"Sasuke should be here within the hour. So we won't wait on him-,"

"Of course. Why should we wait on a traitor?" One of elders blurted out. Tsunade's eye twitched. Naruto glared the elderly man down.

"Zazenpi if you have nothing to say that will benefit the people of Konoha or the outcome of this counsel you are welcomed to leave now." Naruto threatened. Zazenpi frowned, but remained quiet.

"Let's get to the real task at hand shall we? Kankuro." Naruto motioned towards the brunette. He stepped forwards, performing hand signs. A large 3D map appeared on the table, showing different countries. With a flick of his wrist he enlarged the Wind Country, and began pin pointing locations.

"Three villages east of our borderline were attacked two weeks ago. Dadurake, Lupin, and Karunaka. All of them wiped out with little or no survivors. Those who did survivors we had them take refuge in Suna and surrounding villages. All of them reported to having seen…strangers in black coats…with red clouds. All of them had rings." The room became completely silent. It seemed as if an anvil made of air had been thrown into the room. The atmosphere had already been unpleasant before, now Gaara was certain it was hostile.

"Scouts were sent to survey the damage done and gain intelligence. This is what we found," Gaara said, throwing a white envelope onto the round table. Naruto took the item out and set it on the table. Gasps and wheezing drowned the room and in an instant everything was turned into chaos.

"Akatsuki is supposed to be dead! What's going on here?!"

"Isn't that Uchiha Itachi's Akatsuki ring?!" One of the elders yelled.

"I recognize that crest…" Another one called out. The noise quieted down when the door to the meeting room opened. Sasuke, clad in the black and white uniform of ANBU, and looking pissed off, slammed the door behind him. All eyes followed the raven haired boy as he took his place behind the Hogake. Sasuke nodded to Shino. Shino inclined his head and left.

"What the hell's going on?" Zazenpi's eyes flashed. He stood and pointed at him.

"It appears, Sasuke-sama that you failed at what you swore to do. I would not blame you. Who could be so heartless as to kill their blood relative, especially a brother?" Sasuke's eyes danced dangerously to the outspoken man.

"What did you say? I didn't care to hear you the first time." His hand went to his katana. Zazenpi glanced down at Sasuke's hand.

"Y-you heard me! You failed to kill Itachi! Now he is at large and has already destroyed three villages in Suna!"

"Uchiha Itachi is dead! I killed him myself! There's no way he would…" Sasuke's voice was low and even, Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He would what? Or don't you remember-,"

"That's enough!" Naruto yelled, slamming his fist on the table, producing a crack to originate. His eyes no longer, blue, but a fiery red.

"This is a meeting to discuss the situation in Suna! This is an important dilemma involving all the Ninja Nations! Not to interrogate those who have repented of past sins! If you cannot trust my personal counsel then you cannot trust me! You can leave! If I hear one more person question Sasuke's loyalty to this village I will personally remove them from this counsel, got that?!"

Zazenpi cast one angrier glare Sasuke's way, and huffed his agreement. An uncomfortable silence filled the room after, everyone was afraid of Naruto's anger o no one wanted to make the first move. However the rest of the day continued without further difficulty.

Multiple meets had been planned and attended with causal arguing.

--

Gaara and company walked out the door, breathing in the smell of fresh air, and the scent of the trees. Matsuri walked beside her teacher, trying to match his steps. Gaara smirked and began walking faster, to the point where Matsuri had to jog to keep up with him. It was game they had enjoyed since she became his student. She would always try to catch up with him, following his footsteps. Naruto, yawned and stretched.

"Hey! I know it's been a long day. How about we all go to Ichiraku's tonight?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Tsunade dumped a ton of paperwork on me from last week." Naruto laughed loudly as Sasuke clinched his teeth.

"Damn hag…"

"It's Hogake's treat!" Naruto convinced. Sasuke shrugged.

Temari and Kankuro veered off towards the Hogake mansion. Saying that they were indeed tired and needed rest for tomorrows work. Kankuro tried hiding a small smirk that was forming on his painted face.

"Oi! Gaara! I know you're my younger brother and all but don't do anything to Matsuri-chan that I haven't done with my girlfriend!" He yelled. Snickers and giggles exploded around Gaara, as his face turned red.

"Kankuro…" Gaara took one step forward. Temari's eyes widen. She grabbed the brunette and ran.

"Baka! Do you want them to know we were talking-," They vanished into the packed streets. Matsuri smiled, and waved. She looked at her enraged teacher and friend to see that his usually pale, face now had a pink tint to it.

_Gaara-sensei…is blushing? I…never seen him blush before. He looks so cute…ah! What am I thinking? Gaara-sensei is cute? Gaara-sensei is ferocious! Ah…I must be tired to be thinking about these things._

"Gaara-sensei…your face is red." She stated. He ignored the statement and walked over to where Naruto and Sasuke had seated themselves.

_Kankuro is not going to sleep tonight!_

Gaara smiled inside. The place hadn't changed a bit, and still held the warm, homey atmosphere that it had contained when last he was there.

"Ne…Sasuke I'm sorry about the meeting earlier today. Those old guys have been mean ever since I became Hogake." Sasuke waved it off.

Gaara watched their friendly banter. How was it that they could conversant so easily and even beat each other yet still are friends? He could not understand…should he start hitting Matsuri?

He wanted to look at her, he wanted to gaze into the brown orbs and see what was beyond her outer appearance. He wanted to speak to her so much. But the things in his mind…what would she think of them?

_This is ridiculous thinking. She is nothing but my student…and friend. I do not have to think about such things. Matsuri…is a friend. A close friend._

He came to when he heard the clank of the ramen bowls hitting the counter top. He looked at Matsuri. She was busy talking to Ayame, the cook's daughter, and breaking her chop sticks.

"Always the best!" Ichiraku nodded, and grinned.

"Today is one the house! Since I haven't seen Hogake-sama or Kazegake-sama either in a long time! Or Sasuke-kun! Oh! Ayame! Have you told them yet?" Naruto looked up from his bowl.

"Told us what?" Ichiraku ushered Ayame to the front, beaming. She held out her hand to reveal a beautiful ring, with a simple tiny stone in the middle. Matsuri's eyes lightened.

"Ayame-san! You're married!"

"Ayame-chan is married?!" Naruto exclaimed.

--

"Did you have a nice time with Hogake-sama and Sasuke-dono?" Matsuri asked. She walked quietly beside her friend, in the crowded streets of Konoha. Lights still shone on doors ways and restaurants, and the laughter of young teens echoed through the air. Gaara shrugged.

"I suppose."

Matsuri frowned.

"Your sentences need to be longer, Gaara-sensei. You hardly ever say half a paragraph!" The red head stopped walking to look at his much smaller companion. Amusement filled his eyes to the brim.

"You…are lecturing your Kazegake? That is disrespectful, Matsuri." Gaara smirked, and continued walking. Matsuri stood there dumbfounded. Had she…really been disrespectful?

_Have I made Gaara…mad?_

She caught up with him and frowned.

"Gaara-sensei…I didn't mean…it like that. Well it's just that you never really talk, and sometimes I wonder if you're alright. I mean not saying that you aren't or anything because I know you're very strong and all, but I mean-," Gaara rolled his eyes, and place a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"It was a joke, Matsuri. I did not mean it in any cruel way. You talk too much." She smiled as the tension in her chest gave away.

_Oh! Gaara-sensei just made a joke!_

Unbecomingly to her, her mouth was wide open in disbelief that the human weapon, Subaku no Gaara had made a joke. Gaara sighed, and leaned in close to her. His breath tingling her ear.

"Do not let your mouth hang open, Matsuri. And do not point…its rude." Gaara stopped walking again, and motioned for to catch up. Matsuri giggled and followed him.

"Gaara-sensei I'm tired."

"We're almost there."

"Please, Gaara-sensei? Just this one time? Please?"

"…"

"Please Gaara-sensei?!" Matsuri yelled. Gaara threw a pale hand over her mouth as heads turned to see where the out bust had come from.

"Shh! Do want to disturb the whole village?" He said, harshly. He released her, and turned his back to her.

"Be quiet about it." Matsuri nodded, climbing on his back her leapt off the ground and onto a nearby roof. The steady beating of Gaara's pace calmed her rapidly beating heart. He was so close yet so far away from her…could she ever…reach him?

"Gaara-sensei…have you ever been afraid before?"

"Yes." His tone was concise and deterring further discussion. Matsuri bit her lip.

_Gosh he's so abrupt! How can I ever…truly talk to him when all he says are two or five word sentences? Gaara…do you really want me to leave you in the dark? Please…don't push me away! I just…I just…_

"When have you been afraid? I thought nothing could frighten the powerful Sand Kazegake!"

"I am human, Matsuri. I am bound to be frightened by nature."

"But why? Why were you afraid?"

"…"

"Gaara-sensei?"

"Twice. Twice I have been afraid. When the ninja kidnapped you. And when Akatsuki abducted me. I thought…I would never see anyone again. I thought I would not see you."

_Me? Gaara...was afraid because of me?_

"Why…would you be afraid for someone like me?"

"You are different. You were not scared of me…like others were. You cared for me even though I am not your blood relative, how?" Matsuri smiled.

"I don't know." Gaara stopped suddenly almost throwing the brunette off his back.

"Ow! Gaara-sensei! What was that for? Geez couldn't you have warned me-," Matsuri stared into Gaara's confused face. She got off his back and sat down.

"You…do not know then?"

""I don't think anyone knows Gaara-sama. You can never really explain why you care for a person…even if their different. I-I was drawn to you…I knew that underneath you couldn't be as bad as they said! Sometimes we don't have words to describe what we feel inside. We just feel."

* * *

**I am so sorry for updating sooner! Some family things have been happening and...let's just say do not have children or sex until you are married! Anyway...I hope this chapter makes a little bit of sense! Please review! I will try to update more faithfully from now on...but man...its not easy writing when you have a 11 month old baby grabbing on to you! lol My niece's b-day is coming up in Dec! I'm so excited!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A young boy, surrounded by pillows brushed through his long black hair. The room was dimly lit, by the fires of few torches. Another man stood beside him, holding a tray. The younger male seemed passive, as he gazed at a picture in his pale hands.

"I still…cannot believe…she is…that child. The child born of Earth and that woman. She…looks so plain. Onii-san…she looks so…plain."

"She is the only one…who holds such power…Yuuki."

"It's amazing…that this girl…holds so much power. The power…of Life. The power…to give birth to monsters. Is she a monster too, Onii-san?"

"Define monster, little brother."

--

Temari ran down the halls of the Hokage building looking for two particular people. A red head and a brunette that had not been seen since around 9 o'clock last night causing her to worry. They both had missed the morning debriefing, and it has caused quite a stir. She was nervous to say the least…just yesterday they had received more news of two more villages being wiped out by…Uchiha. She left the building.

_Gaara…please don't do anything reckless! I understand…that things…are changing and you don't know how to handle them. Perhaps Matsuri…can…open you up a bit. She's good girl…and she really cares about Gaara so I thank that everything will be alright…in that area anyway._

She stopped in front of an apartment building next to the dango shop. Damn those two! Where the hell could they be? Kankuro met her at the ramen shop.

"You find them?!"

"Nope. Relax, Temari! I'm sure they're ok! Besides, Naruto's been on edge all day long. He's had me supervise the security, along with Shikamaru, and added double shinobi at the gates." Temari stamped her foot.

"That little bastard had better show up soon, or-,"

"Who are you calling a bastard?" Out of instinct Temari swung her fan towards the voice, surprised to see a wall of sand between her fan, Gaara and Naruto.

Temari stuffed a handful of his fishnet shirt.

"Where the hell have you been? Kankuro and I were looking all over fucking creation for you! Where is Matsuri?!" Gaara pushed Temari off him, frowning.

"Matsuri is fine. She is at the hospital helping Sakura. I apologize for not being more responsible." Gaara stiffened. He glanced up into the blue sky.

_Something…what is this feeling?_

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't do it-," Suddenly above them a loud thundering was heard. Before Temari had time to react a building next to them exploded and debris flew everywhere. Gaara hurriedly preformed his sand barrier, just in time before the large blocks could hit them. Naruto wasted no time in ordering the shinobi around him. Cries of fear filled the streets as people tried to run for their homes and family.

Gaara shouted to a shinobi.

"Get the people out of this district now!" The frightened man nodded, and began shouting to the civilians.

"Temari I need to guys to help scout! Go to the gates! Gaara come with me! Let's meet that bastard!" Naruto yelled. They took to the roof tops, searching for their adversary, and observing the damage below.

_These…buildings were not damage by battles…why does this look so nostalgic?_

A screeching noise sounded through the sky. Gaara stopped, and looked up. No…it couldn't be…

"Those types of birds…do not exist…"

--

Gaara and Naruto stood on the sand platform, suspended high in the air. Gaara fought the urge to let loose. He sneered.

"The Kyuubi container and the Shukaku container? Wow! This is going to be a handful! Hn!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed. There was no mistaking it, that way of speaking, and the white bird. Deidara of the Hidden Rock.

"What are you doing here? Why are you alive?" Naruto yelled. Deidara smirked. White objects came flying at them at inhuman speeds. Gaara shoved Naruto away from him, quickly forming a wall that blocked the explosions.

"His attacks are explosives! He can perform long range and short range attacks! Do not underestimate him!" Gaara yelled. Naruto nodded. Gaara blew past Naruto, riding his sand to meet Deidara, his eyes flickering dangerously.

"_Suna Shirgure!_" Gaara clapped his hands together, and then shoved them into the sand. Deidara frowned.

"Oi! I've seen this before! Hn!" Multiple projectiles appeared before Gaara, all made of sand.

Gaara held out his hand. They moved so quickly that they would have seemed to be nothing but a swarm of bugs, however Deidara knew better than that. Gaara's sand was deadly…it had cost him an arm before and almost his life.

The drizzle of sand came down hard. Deidara spewed curses while flying wildly trying to avoid getting crushed by the sand kunai.

"Hn! This is a lot easier the second around, hn!"

"You wish!" Deidara turned just in time to dodge a swirling blue sphere coming his way. The large bird's wing busted open on the impact of the hit. Naruto stood on the back of the bird, another blue sphere twirling in his left hand.

The bird swerved through the sand, avoiding being caught in Gaara's grasp. Naruto yelled, as he tried to hold on, as the white bird spun upside down. He felt his hands slipping.

"Gaara!" Naruto let go, feeling himself falling, and then hitting sand. Gaara moved vigorously, manipulating the sand to follow Deidara's swift movements. He was completely taken, closely, catching up with the flying thing, then suddenly a huge mound of sand in the form of a hand, formed and closed in on the bird.

"_Sabaku Sōsō!"_

Gaara stood still, as a statue. He growled.

"Well?!" Naruto called.

"He's a persistent bastard."

--

"Matsuri!" A pink haired girl yelled. The hospital shook violently as more screams filled the air. Four medic nins ran past her, wheeling in a stretcher to another room trying to avoid the debris.

"Sakura!" Matsuri dived, nearly being squashed by a large piece of concrete that had broken and fallen. Sakura lay pinned under a wrenched beam that had fallen. A pool of blood had begun to form, and Matsuri had to rely on her common sense to calm her down. Everything was in utter chaos. Another explosion sounded, almost blowing out their ears.

"It's a gas line!" Ino yelled. She stood across the room, bracing herself on the wall, holding two small children in her arms.

"Get everyone out of here!" A doctor yelled. Matsuri lifted the beam off Sakura. Sakura examined her wound, blood was still gushing from it.

"Hurry and seal off the bleeding, Matsuri! I don't have enough chakra left to help myself!" Matsuri nodded, her hands already glowing green. More yells and shouts rang through the hallway of the hospital.

"What the hell is that?!"

"He's…a monster!" Matsuri and Sakura looked towards the entrance…no…

That black hair… that long silver scorpion like tail…and that deformed wooden body. It couldn't be.

--

"Neji-niisan! Neji-niisan?!" Hinata ran down the long corridors to the Hyuga training grounds where her cousin was sparring. Hinata ran out onto the field her eyes filled with worry. Neji upon hearing his cousin's fearful voice stopped and turned to her. Tears filled her light lavender eyes. Neji immediately filled with worry for her.

"Hinata-sama what's wrong? You're shaking!" Neji held her shaking, shoulders waiting for her to calm down.

"N-Neji-niisan! Something's gone wrong! Terribly wrong!"

--

"Hmmm, you're swift Gaara-sama, yeah! And Naruto-sama you've gotten better but you're no match for my art's brilliance! Hn?"

The training field had been absolutely destroyed. Hugh craters covered the ground of different sizes. Naruto breathed heavily, Gaara noted.

_He's almost at his limit. He's trying not to use the Kyuubi chakra…what a fool. But I too…feel a little drained. If only…Shukaku…_

Gaara breathed heavily, he could not hold the sand platform any longer, and lowered them to the ground. Once on the field Naruto clutched his arm where a small bomb had gone off. It had blown away the top layer of his skin.

Deidara still stood tall, and strong on his white clay bird.

"These resurrections is a front-," Deidara began. He looked towards the village and shrugged.

"Never mind…my job here it done. Ja ne' Kazekage-sama!"

"Wait! What are you talking about?!" Naruto yelled.

"Come back here you bastard! Damnit, you won't get away,-"Gaara laid a bloodied hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Leave him be. We have done…enough." Gaara glared after the figure slowly fading into the distance. He noted that it was beginning to become dark.

"Gaara we have to get back to the village! The others-ack!" Naruto coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. Gaara wrapped an arm around his back, and hoisted him up.

"Gaara there's something wrong with him…he didn't seem…real. He…wasn't…alive."

"I know. His movements were stiff…and animated. But, you are in no condition to do anything, Uzumaki but become useless." Naruto pouted.

"I am the most powerful person in the whole village! Haha! Just look-," He shoved Gaara away from, trying to walk on his own, and crumbled to the ground.

"This fight seems to have sucked all of our chakra. We had better leave until we find out why." Gaara said.

_This fool…reminds me of Matsuri when she first began her training._

--

"Sakura-san! I have no more bandages!" Matsuri yelled. She held a bowl of disinfectant and a towel. The hospital was over flowing with the injured. Matsuri had tried to keep herself busy so she would not about worry about him…about Gaara.

_Gaara-sensei is strong._ _Gaara-sensei will be alright…I know he will. After all he has Hokage-sama with him. He will be alright…he has to be alright._

She fought hard to push back the tears waiting to fall. She knew he would be alright. He was strong.

"Hokage-sama! Move out the way for them!"

"Hurry get some help he's hurt!" Matsuri and Sakura pushed themselves to the front of the crowd. Gaara struggled to hold Naruto up…he was completely unconscious. Hinata's eyes filled with tears as she watched them struggle.

"Naruto!"

Hinata ran to them. He was in pretty bad shape and Gaara was no better. His leg had been ripped open, and blood was pouring from it. If he lost anymore blood…

"Gaara! Gaara!"

_Matsuri…blood…_

* * *

**_Hello everyone! I am so sorry it is taking me so long to update! Hopefully I will start updating...everyweekend. If not then most likely on Thursdays. I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter! Continue to review and review! By the way...does anyone know the author's name of "Memory of a Girl"? I've been searching for that story forever and I cannot find on at all! :( It is very depressing because I love that story! Anyway...love you all and please continue to support me by reviewing! Happy Holidays! lol_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Ugh…hm…what…what is…where am I? Ah…my chest feels as if there's a huge weight on it. The Hidden Leaf…ah! The Hidden Leaf…was attacked. And that man… what was he doing?! Matsu-Matsuri! Where is she?!_

Gaara sat up sharply completely forgetting his injuries from the night before. He hissed, fiercely as his body protested against the unwanted stretching. He glanced around the hospital room, white and droll as always. He was surprised to see the very object of his worry sleeping soundly in a chair next to his bed. His eyes followed her arm, to see that she clutched gently his own pale hand.

_Her eyes look puffy…has she been crying? Have I made her cry…again? I don't want to make Matsuri cry._

Gaara watched painfully as a small, warm tear trickled down the sleeping girl's face. How he wanted to touch her…he wanted to wipe her tears away. He did not want her to cry because of him. Was all he could was cause her pain and worry? Is the only thing he could do...was bring life to pain?

"Matsuri…" Gaara whispered. As he reached for her he felt his hand shake. Barely touching her brown locks he pulled away.

_No…this is…unnecessary. I do not need…this! _

"Gaara-sensei…" Matsuri mumbled. He felt a tug on his heart.

"Matsuri?"

"Hmm?" The girl slowly raised her head, rubbing her eyes. They widened at the sight of Gaara awake and well.

"G-Gaara-sensei! You're alright!" Matsuri clapped happily, throwing herself on her friend and teacher.

Gaara inhaled swiftly as he felt his body once again moaned in pain on impact. Recognizing what she had done, Matsuri released him.

"Gaara-sensei! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make it hurt more! I really didn't! I'm so sorry!" Matsur exclaimed. She bowed repeatedly. Gaara sighed deeply.

"I am fine Matsuri. How long have I been here?" Gaara asked.

"Two days, Gaara-sensei…you were hurt so badly. I was…worried. The first two days you slept. I was so scared…" Matsuri bit her lip. Was she going to cry? Would she appear weak in front of her leader, teacher, and friend? Gaara tensed…

_I have been here only two days…yet my wounds have healed quickly…too quickly. Why…?_

Tears fell from her brown eyes onto the white sheets. She gripped the side of her fishnet shirt, twisting the fabric between her fingers.

"You…were worried about me, Matsuri?"

"Y-yes." She looked up. Gaara experienced a surge going though his body when his eyes met hers. Her face was tear stained, and her brown hair tussled but Gaara never thought she looked more beautiful.

_Those tears…are for me…she is crying for me. _

They continued staring into each other's souls. With a trembling hand, Gaara tenderly wiped a tear off her cheek. He leaned in closer…cupping her face with his hand. Breathing in her scent he ran his free hand through her hair. Matsuri closed her eyes…

"Gaara-sen…" He silenced her with his lips. It was a new and frightening sensation but satisfyingly ample for them both. Gaara became conscious of a tingling awareness in his hands and head.

_What is this…feeling? Her…__**soul…smells so good. Her heart is so open.**_

Matsuri placed her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat. A steady rate, that made her want to melt into him. Gaara kissed her cheek…

"I'm sorry for the intrusion-Gaara-sama?" Matsuri jumped, pushing Gaara off her. Her face flushed red as a rose.

_Ah! When did they get here?! Oh no! Baki-dono too! What a mess I've gotten in!_

"Damn…," Gaara cursed. Matsuri looked at the ground…this was so embarrassing!

"Gaara…are you trying to hit on Matsuri-chan?" Kankuro asked, kiddingly. Temari smacked her forehead in disbelief. Baki rolled his eyes.

"T-T-Temari-san! K-K-ankuro-dono! B-B-B-B-Baki-dono! This isn't what it looks like!" Matsuri exclaimed.

"I can't believe this…," Temari stated. She walked to the small table and set a brown paper bag down. Leaning on her fan, she sighed again.

"I know you like each other and all…but goodness you're not even dating each other yet!" Temari inclined her head to her youngest brother.

"Matsuri…we need to talk alone."

"B-but Gaara-sensei-,"

"Now." Gaara said, sternly. Matsuri nodded, and waved closing the door behind her.

"Kazekage-sama the men who attack the Hidden Leaf earlier…it couldn't be the Akatsuki?" Baki questioned. Gaara closed his eyes.

"Those craters around the village did not happen by releasing of any techniques."

Temari placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"But Gaara, Deidara is dead. Uchiha Sasuke killed him in battle three years ago. Maybe what we saw was an illusion…or genjutsu?"

"Then explain how I ended up in the hospital." Gaara shot back.

"He said something…about…a resurrection." Baki cleared his throat. The siblings looked at him, waiting for whatever he had to say.

"Kazekage-sama…you were not the only one to witness an Akatsuki appearance. There were reported sightings of three other Akatsuki members-,"

"To whom?" Baki frowned.

"To whom did they appear?!"

"To Haruno Sakura, Sasori of Red Sand, to Shikamaru Nara, Hidan and last Deidara of the Hidden Rock Village to you and Hokage-sama." Tension filled the atmosphere of the room so thick, Gaara felt like it was suffocating him.

_How…is this happening?! Why are those…people alive? What is this?!_

"Gaara…what are we going to do?" Temari asked, undecidedly.

"…Baki should return to Suna. What has happened here...will surely reach the Sand Village soon."

--

Gaara's face was expressionless and blank as usual where as Naruto's was full of anger and confusion. They had begun their staring contest an hour ago, neither one blinking, but somehow they could tell what the other was thinking. Naruto leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. Gaara sat straight as board, not breaking eye contact with his fellow leader. His blank look assumed that on the inside everything was fine and under control. When in reality…he was arguing with himself…doubting himself…wishing desperately for a solution an answer to this old and new evil.

"What are we gonna' do Gaara? This is a repeat of three years ago. However," Naruto picked up a paper. On it held several pictures, and profiles.

"How can we kill someone who's already dead?!" Gaara had managed to convince his siblings that he was well enough to leave the hospital after an additional two days. Now he and Naruto sat in his private meeting space. Naruto's face was gaunt, with dark circles forming under his eyes from lack of sleep. He buried his head in his hands and sigh again for the umpteenth time that day.

"I already have a little less than half of shinobi on the border…I want to keep most of them in the village to protect the citizens. But if we suffer another attack like that when most of our forces are in the zone…"

Gaara bit his lip.

"I still have yet to hear from the tracking team. Kiba and Shino I mean."

_Just yesterday…I received a letter from Suna stating that a frontal attack had occurred. Over 50 dead and more than 70 wounded. Whoever we are going up against is rash…but knows how each village system works and the weakness in security. Konoha has suffered no deaths._

Why was it…that ever since Shukaku had been extracted from him he felt so helpless?

_Am I so worthless that I cannot even assist in the security of my own village? That I cannot protect even my own people?_

He could feel it…anger swelling up inside him. He could hear the voice that he had tried to ignore for three years. Was he worthless? Could he really only protect with Shukaku's help? Could he do nothing without that selfish, evil demon?

"_**Gaara…," A deep voice, menacing and mocking called his name.**_

"_No…"_

"_**Did you really believe everything would become perfect? That you…a weapon would have the fairy tale ending you secretly wished for? How deplorable! What foolishness you have allowed yourself to believe!"**_

"_Stop…this…stop saying those types of things!"_

"_**I know! I feel your pain! But they are hurting you! They are weak! They rely on our strength to protect them! Hate them! Despise them! They make us weak…they want to make you feel pain! Don't you see foolish boy?! They want you because of our power! Power is all they care about!"**_

"_No…Matsuri is different…no…"_

"_**She hates you! Everyone hates you! She lies to you! Everyone lies to you! She wants to weaken us! Curse her and kill! We will be happy again and love only ourselves!"**_

Naruto stared at Gaara.

"Gaara!" Gaara started straight ahead, as if he was in a trance. Cold sweat covered his entire body. Naruto shook him.

"Gaara! Gaara! Oi snap out of it!" Gold orbs met blue ones.

"What the fu-,"

"**Let me go, Uzumaki Naruto."** Gaara hissed. Naruto tightened his grip. Gaara's eyes flickered dangerously to the door, and Naruto's hand.

"**Let me! I'll you! I'll kill you!"** Gaara sprung from his seat, throwing Naruto off balance. Gaara fell to the floor holding his head, screaming.

"_**Feel it…pain…flowing through your body! The agony of those you have killed! Chaos of the mind! We love it! We dream about it!"**_

"Gaara-," Naruto gasped for air, as Gaara's hands closed around his neck. Those eyes…those golden eyes…Naruto yelled as Gaara threw him into the wall. Barely having time to react, he managed to dodge a lunge his way.

"Gaara! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly Gaara vanished, appearing in front of him, grabbing his throat, lifting him off his feet.

"**Sayonara…Uzumaki Naruto!"**

"Gaara! Snap out of it! Damn it!" In Naruto's hand a blue sphere began to form.

"Don't make me do this, Gaara!" At that moment the door flew open.

"Gaara-sensei!" The red head turned to see who had interrupted his rampage. Matsuri stood in the door way.

"Gaara-sensei! Let Naruto-sama go! Please!" Matsuri ran across the room, and latched on to the hands that gripped Naruto's throat. She looked to him with pleading eyes…scared eyes.

"_**See? She is afraid! She is scared of you, Gaara! Look how she trembles!"**_

"_No! She can't be scared! Matsuri please…just leave me!"_

"_**Look how tender she is! We want to rip her apart don't we?! We want to take apart her innards and eat them! Kill her! Gaara you starve for blood don't you? We want blood! We want her blood! We must kill her now!"**_

"**Agh! Leave Matsuri! Leave now before I kill you! Fuck you leave now damnit!"** Gaara screamed. Trying to hold back that feeling…of wanting to spill blood. The ecstasy of hearing the screams of those in pain he wanted to be rid of it. He wanted blood…he wanted chaos. He wanted evil…

"**Fuck you, Matsuri! Damn you to hell!"** Gaara spewed curses, clenching his teeth. She tightened her grip on his hands.

"Please…Gaara…please let Naruto-sama go. Please…," Hot tears fell on Gaara's hands. Reaching out suddenly, he shoved her away with such force that the breath was knocked out of her as she collided with the wall. Coughing, and struggling to regain her balance she slowly walked towards them again, limping.

"Please…Gaara…don't do this. Don't give in…," Once again she placed her much smaller hands on his larger ones. Staring deep into his eyes, she cried.

"**I told you to stay the fuck away!"** Gaara shouted. Freeing one hand, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it, causing her to cry out in pain. She slumped to the floor, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you…Gaara…so please…come back. I know you can. You are strong…much stronger than me. I know you can so please…come back to me!" Matsuri cried.

"**I am a monster!"**

"I love you!"

"**I will kill you!"**

"I love you!"

"**I hate you! I'll fucking rip your eyes out!"**

"I love you!"

"**I fucking hate you! Your shitty love means nothing to me!"**

"I love you!"

"**I'll tear you apart limb from fucking limb!"**

"I love you! I love you!" Gaara released his death grip on Naruto. He fell into Matsuri's waiting arms.

"No please…stay away…leave me. I'll kill you…I know…I will. He wants me to kill you." She held on to him tighter.

"I will…never leave you, Gaara. Even if…you hurt me. I can't leave you alone…because I love you."

* * *

**Wowzers! This chapter was intense for me to write. I hope it was intense for you guys too! I'm not quite sure whether...oh nevermind ;) Haha but I do hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! I love reviews! It's a pity this couple does not have more stories (good ones anyway). By the way, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I think I gained like...five pounds haha. Well ja ne'!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The room was dimly lit with four torches on the four stone walls. Figures small and large sat around a long rectangle table, everyone one of their faces covered in sheer black cloth.

"This situation has become too grave for us to handle as a counsel. We should send a letter requesting that Kazekage-sama return. We need his guidance in this."

"Do you forget that Kazekage-sama is in Konoha trying to mend relations with them? To call him back at a time like this would be unreasonable! We have his orders in a document. We should follow them as he has written them!" Shouts of agreement occupied the table.

"Konoha has been attacked also now! What are we to do? We must find someone to act as a steward Kazekage in his stead that Kazekage-sama would trust!" One man suggested. Another shook his head.

"That could be considered treason!" More cheers erupted from around the table.

"We cannot spare anymore shinobi outside the village. Gaara-sama's first priority has always been the citizens first. We all know this!" He was a tall man, handsome with a long black scar stretching across his face. His eyes were closed. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"We need to do the best we can with Kazekage-sama absent. He has told us what we should do…I see the logic in his plan. Shall I act in Kazekage-sama's stead?"

--

Temari pushed a strand of crimson hair off her younger brother's face. Slowly tracing the contours of his face to his nose, she looked at the young girl sitting on the bed next to him.

"What happened, Matsuri?" Temari's green eyes pierced through Matsuri's brown. The younger girl stared at the floor, trying to avoid her gaze.

_Temari-san…knows…when I am lying. But…I don't want to believe what happened. I don't want to think about it. That pain…Gaara…_

"Temari-san…," She began. Instead of putting up a false front like she had planned, Matsuri allowed the fear, pain, and anxiety to come out. She cried. Tears flowing like a waterfall gushed out. Matsuri…had never felt such fear in her life as she did hours ago. Never had Gaara ever inflicted such terror…

"Matsuri…I need to know what happened." Temari asked again, gently. Temari's eyes wandered to the girl's gauze covered wrist.

"Gaara-sensei…changed. I don't understand, Temari-san! How could…I don't understand! He turned into Shukaku!" Temari's eyes narrowed.

"I…he was so angry. Temari-san," Matsuri gazed upon the sleeping figure. She blinked repeatedly to keep the tears from falling.

"I was scared…I was scared of Gaara! I was so scared!"

"Golden eyes…Shukaku's eyes…."

"Yes." Temari's eyes watered. What had Gaara been hiding from them? How long had they not noticed the change in him?

"He…Matsuri…something is wrong…this has never happened before. It shouldn't have happened!" Temari slammed her first on the drawer.

"Why do you two look like mother hens fretting over their chicks?" Matsuri and Temari looked down at the object of their worries.

Gaara's eyes were still closed but his face was passive. He sat up and opened them, frowning. He stared at her, and then turned his gaze to Matsuri. She smiled, it did not faze him.

"What happened? What did I do?" Matsuri feigned surprise and waved his inquiry off.

"It's nothing, Gaara-sensei! Umm-." His eyes turned to her wrist.

"Do not mistake me for a fool. I know what I did." Gaara directed his gaze to the floor. Big fat tears fell down Matsuri's cheeks. How was Gaara feeling right now? Was he hurting even more? What could she possibly do for him now? Matsuri hung her head…she was so confused…so…scared.

"Gaara…," Temari began.

"Leave. Both of you get out." He seethed. Temari stood, taken aback by her brother's tone of voice.

"But Gaara! We can't leave you alone in this state-,"

"Just what "state" are you referring to?! Just how fucking long are you planning on pretending everything is fine?!"

He could not look at them, he did not want to look at them, and he wanted them to leave…just leave him in darkness and peace. Rejecting them and rejecting their love. Why…was he so angry? How did he become this way again?

Had he lost himself to that voice he had tried so long to ignore?

"Get out…leave me, get out now!" He yelled.

"Fine then! Be a spoiled little fucking brat! All we want to do is protect you! Why the hell can't you see that?!" Temari yelled back.

"Temari-san! Gaara-sensei! Please!" Matsuri pleaded. Temari stomped to the door, slamming it with such force a crack appeared in the center. Matsuri stood in the middle of the room fuming. She turned to face Gaara. He avoided her gaze.

She stalked towards the bed and stopped beside it, staring at him as if she were burring holes into his head.

"What did you do that for, Gaara?! Temari-san, Kankuro-san and I only want to protect you! We love you, Gaara! Even if you say you hate us! We love you even if,-"

"Even if what?!" Gaara turned to her, his red hair seeming even now on fire.

"Even if what?! Even if I have an unquenchable thirst for blood?! If I turn into a demon with golden eyes who wants to kill you?! Do you want me to kill you?! Is that what you want?! Do you want me to kill you?!"

"Of course not! How could you say such things?! I want to protect,-"

"Protect me?! You a pathetic human wants to protect me?! You are the one who needs protecting!"

"Protecting from what?!"

"Protection from me! From me, Matsuri! From this monster inside of that eats away at everything I find happiness in! From this demon in me that devours my love for you!"

--

Matsuri stared…Gaara stared. The whole room was quiet. It seemed that not even the crickets and fireflies outside dared interrupted this confession of inner turmoil. Fists balled and teeth crushing against another he could only cry then. It was a new feeling. A feeling he hated, showing weakness. Showing what was inside his heart. He hated it. He hated crying. How long had he carried this burden of mixed-up emotions and pent-up feelings? How longed had his heart ached for release? How long had his soul thirsted for…freedom? It was too much to bear alone.

Warm, small arms wrapped themselves securely behind him, setting on his waist. A soft chest connected with his back, and brown hair clouded his vision, mixing with his crimson locks. And what words couldn't say silence did.

--

"We have recovered only three of you. By the end of next week we should have your partners." A tall man with long silver, pulled back in a ponytail stood next to the table holding a scroll. He looked up and glanced around the stone table.

A long blonde haired man sat at the stone table, rolling a white round substance in his hands.

"Just tell us what our next mission is, hn!"

"Let's fucking get this shit over with!" Another man said. Running a hand through his shoulder length silver hair, he sighed deeply. He leaned against the wall, frowning.

"You are to retrieve a young woman..."

"What the heck, hn? A woman? It seems easy enough." Deidara asked.

"Subaku no Gaara's pupil Matsuri." Itachi's brow rose. Deidara frowned.

"Why…the girl?" Itachi asked. The silver haired man bit his lip.

"She…has something we need. We need to confirm who she is exactly. Why she has that...strange power." Itachi rose an eye brow.

"She is nothing more than Subaku no Gaara's pupil, isn't she? Or does she have more value than just an ordinary hostage?" Itachi asked. The man shrugged.

"That still has to be analyzed, Itachi-san. Now," The man presented a huge map on the table.

"Please come and take a look at this map everyone. The rain we have-,"

"Hey. Who the hell gave you the fucking right to order me around? I didn't ask to be brought back! I was fucking fine!" Hidan challenged. The silver haired man frowned.

"Rotting in that hole with the deer feces? Ah yes, you were much better off then." He countered.

"Bastar-,"

"Calm down and sit." Hidan seethed his face clearly showing resentment. He grabbed his scythe.

"Itachi-san…won't you please join us at the table?" Itachi remained silent, but shook his head.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

**Wow! I actually updated when I said I would! It is the weekend and I have a test tonight so I wanted to go ahead and get this finished! Hope you all are enjoying this story as I am writing it! Constructive criticism is very much welcomes always! Can anyone else barely wait till' Christmas?! I have a surprise for you all too for the Holidays! :) Heehee...**

**Anway...hope to see more reviews! I have gotten 200 hits...and hardly no reviews! :( Review people! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"This technique controls you like puppets. I would suggest that you all would be good little children and not follow Hidan-san's example, ne?" Hidan lay, sprawled on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Do not forget that you are bound by this contract. You are all tied to one body. You forsake that body, it forsakes you. Do not take your free will for granted please." The man's monotone voice made shivers go down Deidara's spine. Itachi ignored Hidan's shouts and continued marking on the map.

"Fuck you!" Hidan shouted. Deidara laughed.

"You always did have bad attitude, Hidan-kun! Now you've finally met your match!"

"Shut up, Deidara!" Hidan hissed. The room fell silent as the door opened. A young boy stood in the doorway wearing a white kimono, holding a book. His plump, feminine face twisted into a amused grin.

"Onii-san…do I have to explain it again? I am tired of their insolence. Why did I pick to resurrect such fools? Wasting my good energy on them..." His purple eyes darted around the room.

"Equivalent exchange." Itachi interrupted. Sasori nodded.

"In exchange for being brought back to life we are connected to the user's soul," Itachi glared at Hidan, sending a chill down his spine.

"Whether we want to be or not. But…why-,"Thw boy held up his hand, motioning for Itachi to stop.

"It is one of father's secrets. I am not obliged to tell you puppets anything. But soon as Pein-kun has been found…that technique will be mine as well and that man will guarantee…my revenge against the Hidden Leaf Village."

--

Kankuro closed the door to the office. After Gaara had gotten out of hospital, he and Temari had been avoiding each other. Kankuro knew that it was natural for them to…but it felt different this time. Not only was Gaara avoiding Temari, he was avoiding everyone. He had shut himself in the office for two days, and wouldn't talk to anyone.

_Matsuri managed to calm him down a little bit…but even now he's ignoring her. Doesn't he see that he's only hurting himself and everyone else?_

Kankuro tried to convince his enraged older sister to talk to him. He sighed.

"**If he wants to fucking act like a little spoiled brat then I won't stop him! If he can whine and scream then damned well I can too! He thinks he's got it so damned hard! I don't know what the hell his problem is but whatever shit he's mad about he'd better get it together! I'm not gonna' talk to him and I'm not gonna' see him the ungrateful little bastar-,"**

Kankuro shuddered.

"Is he still in there?" Naruto asked. Kankuro nodded, holding a finger to his lips.

"It's not every day Gaara falls asleep at his desk. He must have been pretty…worn out." Naruto nodded.

"We can't talk out here." Sasuke said, slightly inclining his head towards turned faces. Kankuro nodded.

"Come to my office," Sasuke started walking and turned a corner, then descended down a flight of stairs.

Upon opening a door, they entered a dimly lit room, covered in neat stacks of piled papers. Multiple file cabinets took up the space on the walls, with one couch facing the desk. Naruto leaned on the desk, Sasuke stood.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, impatiently. His ebony eyes flitting back between the two young men.

Kankuro sighed.

"Naruto didn't tell you?" Sasuke cast an angry glance at his friend.

"He didn't have to. The rumors around the Konoha travel quickly."

"Gaara didn't transform into Shukaku…but…how he changed like that. I don't know what happened. I could tell he was angry about the attack…but…I knew once I looked in his eyes he wasn't Gaara anymore." Sasuke sighed.

"Kakashi said that after Shukaku was removed there was nothing to worry about. But what you're saying…" Kankuro cursed.

"What are you planning to do about this?" Sasuke asked. Kankuro shrugged.

"He is the Kazegake…we can't keep him locked up like some maniac. We're gonna just have to trust him to not let it happen again. Meanwhile…find out why…Shukaku is still there!"

Sasuke stood.

"I might be able to help find an answer," He began. Naruto's brow rose. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Orochimaru had many documents and forbidden techniques he stashed away. You all know he used to affiliate with Akatsuki. There might be something…that can give us an answer."

"But those are sealed away or destroyed, Sasuke! If you're caught do you know what can happen? I can't let you do that!" Naruto proclaimed, vehemently.

"When I absorbed his body I also gained his knowledge. I might be able to find something."

--

Gaara sat up soon as the door closed. He leaned far back in his chair, sighing.

"You can come out now, Matsuri." Gaara bent over, to look under his desk. Matsuri sat there, cramped her knees pulled into her chest. Gaara rolled his eyes, as she tried to pull herself out. Gaara rolled his eyes at his stuck student.

"Why are you hiding from Kankuro?"

"Why did you fake you were sleeping, Gaara-sensei?" They stared at each other, both trying to make the other break.

Giving up Gaara shrugged, and resumed his work. Matsuri sat on the couch, twiddling a kunai. The sound of paper swishing, and pen to paper calmed Gaara. At least this was one thing he could do right.

_One thing I can do right..._

Hearing the twirling of the kunai stop he looked over at his student. She was frowning, staring at him almost as if she were about to cry. Gaara stopped his work, and gave his undivided attention to the brown haired girl.

"What is it?" Gaara asked. She shook her head.

"Gaara-sensei…let's spar."

"What?"

"Let's spar." Matsuri stood, tossing the kunai into her back pocket.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care to."

"Why not?"

"It's too late."

"No its not. There's still a little bit of sunlight."

"It is sunset, Matsuri."

"So?"

"It's late."

"Please?"

"Can you understand English?" Gaara said, sarcastically. She continued to look at him, not exactly making him uncomfortable, but uneasy. He wished he could hide from her gaze.

"Fine then. Get your things." Gaara shook his head.

_This girl…how she makes me feel guilty infuriates me. How did it come to me being this type of person? I do not understand this new…feeling._

--

The training field brought back good memories and bad for Gaara. He recalled when he first Uzumake Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. He had been…much different then.

_My first impression of Haruno Sakura…I'm glad Uzumaki and Uchiha did not tell her the last time I came to Konoha. I might have been in the hospital till today…_

Daylight was almost gone, as dark purple and pink spread across the sky. There was a light breeze and the cherry blossom petals fell from the trees, swirling around the field.

Gaara faced his student. Matsuri held a kunai, her face determined and…was that worry?

"Are you sure about this?" Matsuri shrugged and grinned.

"You make it sound like you're going to attack me."

"I am."

"Wha-?" Gaara vanished. Matsuri frantically looked around.

_Ok…calm down. Gaara-sensei has pulled this stunt before. Calm down…calm down. Listen to the sound of the wind and find his chakra._

"There!" Matsuri threw a kunai into what seemed an empty space. What had appeared to be a tree, slowly turned to sand? Matsuri gasped.

_Gaara-sensei…is taking me seriously. He's using genjutsu! We've only just begun to spar!_

Sand shuriken flew towards her. A frontal attack was hard to counter; Matsuri knew this from her previous training. She pulled a scroll out of her breast pocket, and quickly made hand signs. Jumping high in the air, she released a shower of deadly weapons.

Gaara's brow rose. He sent his sand, high after her. She twisted in midair to avoid the sand, landing gracefully on her feet. She charged him. Clapping her hands together, she yelled,

"Earth! Become my ground!" Suddenly a large root appeared from underground, making the ground beneath Gaara to quake.

_What...technique was that just now? She made no hand signs...has she become so advanced that she needs to perform no signs. No...that is impossible. There's no way...she should be able to do that! Even I need to perform hand signs to get the release of the technique to work. Why have I never noticed this before?_

He dodged as wooden spikes zoned past him. Matsuri ran up the large root, propelling herself towards Gaara.

_I've never seen Gaara-sensei in close combat before. I wonder if I might be able to have the advantage!_

She threw a punch, and he blocked. Out of the corner of her eye Matsuri saw his foot flying towards her. At the last second she back flipped, avoiding a blow.

Gaara stood sideways, his arms still crossed. Matsuri went for a kick, it connected but not with his face, as she had intended it to be. Gaara held her foot, staring blankly at her. He smiled.

_No!_

Grabbing her leg, he swung her towards a tree. She recovered, propelling herself off the trunk, throwing shuriken. Again the sand shield came up. A series of kicks, punches, and jabs ensued.

_Gaara-sensei is strong! Even in close combat! I can't believe…he is so swift even without his sand! This is why…_

Matsuri dodged a kick. She flipped back a good ways from him. Gaara stood…he had not even broken a sweat while she was soaked already.

_He is called…a human weapon. But…_

"Are you finished?" Gaara asked. His aqua eyes were glinting in the little sunlight there was left. Matsuri wiped her mouth, where Gaara had gotten a hit in. A smear of blood came off on her hand.

_He is not that to me. Gaara-sensei is…much more._

"I'm just beginning, Gaara-sensei." She stood ready. Gaara sighed. He slowly slipped off his gourd, threw off his gray jacket, and shed his crimson overcoat leaving his black long sleeved shirt, and pants.

"Come." He put on hand behind his back, and closed his eyes. Matsuri ran to the trees. Gaara followed pursuit. He steadily watched her back as hues of brown and green rushed past him.

Suddenly Matsuri turned, touching off a tree trunk heading straight for Gaara. She grinned.

_What is this fool-?!_

His eyes widened, and he braced himself on impact. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her as they crashed to the bottom of the forest floor.

--

Gaara breathed slowly, trying to calm his heart down. A sharp pain surged up his back, making him groan. Matsuri lay on top of him, still clinching his shirt. He noticed that the sky had become completely dark now…and clouds were starting to cover.

_No…the sand…softened our fall…I didn't even command it to! What's happening?! Why?!_

"Gaara…sensei?"

"You fool." He hissed. Matsuri's hands on each side of Gaara's chest, she pushed herself up.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sensei. I thought it would be a good strategy. Haha…guess I was wrong!" She smiled brightly. Gaara glared at her from his position on the ground.

"You could have seriously injured yourself! Do you have any idea what-," Gaara stopped. He slowly touched one side of Matsuri's face.

"You're bleeding…" Startled, Matsuri pushed his hand away, and covered the wound.

"Oh, its fine Gaara-sensei! It's just a scratch. Really!"

_She's bleeding…but she seems ok. Blood…_

"_**Blood…we love it don't we?"**_

_No…no…_

"_**We love blood!"**_

_No…no! Matsuri run!_

"M-M-Matsuri…" Gaara whispered.

"Gaara-sensei?"Gaara-sensei? Are you-?" Gaara abruptly flipped her over. She gasped at the force of the impact as her back hit the ground. Clouds covered the sky, slowly freeing rain drops. Gaara stared into her eyes. The rain came down more forcefully, hitting hard.

**"M-Matsuri…run away please. I can't hold him…any longer."** Gaara forced out. He breathed hard, clawing at the wet grass.

"Gaara-sensei! Don't give in! Please!"

**"Get away from me!"** Gaara yelled. He could smell it…blood. Red liquid trickled down the side of her head, mixing with the rain. He could feel it…he could feel himself…teetering on the brink of insanity.

* * *

**Heya! Wow...I am so glad I got these two chapters done! Hope everyone is having a great year so far! I have test coming up next week and I am so nervous! What is I fail?! Even though I study! Argh! So scared! Anyway please review this chapter! REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Want me to keep writing? PM me! Want more evil Gaara? Tell other people about my story and review and maybe I will humor you ;)**

**My niece's birthday is tomorrow! I am so excited! Yay! I'm thinking about getting her a baby doll with lots of hair, since she likes pulling mine haha.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He took a deep breath before opening the doors to the Meeting Room. Voices immediately came to meet him, as he went to his seat. Baki resisted the urge to sigh as he felt the weather was not the only thing hot and humid.

"We do not have enough security outside of the village!" One man yelled.

"It is better if we keep the forces together in Suna! We cannot afford another attack like the one five years ago! We were caught with our pants down!"

" Kazekage-sama would want the main forces protecting the citizens. There are still other towns we have to take into consideration that could also be attacked." Baki argued.

_The elders are moving…now that Gaara is absent. These men…have been waiting for the chance for Gaara to leave so that they can reform. But they did not count on Gaara's followers getting in the way._

"Kazekage-sama has not been ignoring us. He has been keeping in touch and sending his instructions. Isn't it enough that we follow them in his absence?" Another man called out.

"Our dear trust worthy Kazekage-sama has indeed told us what to do! Should we not follow our leader's orders? I for one will not tolerate the changing of his orders!" A man with dark blond hair stood. His countenance was tall and fit with ocean blue eyes.

"I am in Kazekage-sama's trusted service. I will make sure that his orders are carried out."

"No one receives stewardship without council approval, Yashamaru-kun." Baki said. He glared at the young man.

"Before Gaara-sama became Kazekage I acted in his place. Am I not fit now?" Yashamaru asked. He looked around the table. Some of the men nodded.

"Now, now Baki-dono! Yashamaru-kun maybe the youngest council member, Baki-dono but he is capable of acting in Kazekage-sama's stead. Let us not forget his lineage as well, Baki-dono."

"Lineage has nothing to do with the succession of the Kazekage seat!" Baki exclaimed, standing out of his chair.

"Have you, the trusted elder's of Sunagakure also fallen to this new way of thinking? That lineage and names hold no meaning?" Yashamaru called out to the council. They whispered among themselves.

"Baki-dono. Please do not raise your voice. This is a holy place. Have you no respect?"

"Respect? Gaara-sama is still alive! Since when do we speak of replacements for the living?! Unless there is something that needs to be uncovered!"

--

"Gaara-sensei! Please…I know you're stronger than this! I know you are!" Masturi cried. She held the sides of his face, trying to catch his eyes. Gaara growled deeply, his golden eyes glaring at the small girl below him. His whole body began to shake; he could feel his teeth…sharpening, dripping drool and eager to taste blood. Matsuri screamed frantically.

_Gaara-sensei! Please! Stop this! I'm so scared! I'm so scared! Please! Stop!_

"**Get the fuck out of my face!" **He yelled. Gaara stood, grabbing Matsuri's hair. Matsuri screamed, as he pulled her up, grabbing on to his hands.

"Gaara-sensei! Stop! You're hurting me! Please, stop you're hurting me!" She screamed. Gaara sneered and threw her into a tree. Matsuri gasped at the painful collision, her vision blurring. She tried to stand up; she tried to remember which way to go. Pain shot up her leg as she struggled to hold herself up. Gaara fell to the ground, screaming, holding on to his head.

"**No! Stop! Let go of meee! Agh! I can't hurt her! No!"**

"_**Are you an idiot?! How long has it been since you were able to cause pain to others?! We love this! Kill her Gaara! Fulfill our wish! She is a threat to us!"**_

"**No! Matsuri! Agh! Agh!"**

Backing away from the horrendous sight before her, Matsuri's mind began racing. She watched as Gaara's body twisted unimaginably, his screams piercing the depths of her soul.

_No! Gaara! Stop! Stop this! Please! Someone! Gaara stop!_

Matsuri cried out. The ground began to shake, as Matsuri's sorrowful screams filled the cold air. Rain pounded down on them and the sky turned completely black. Thunder and lightning lit up the sky and a strong wind began to blow.

Gaara continued roaring, and tearing his hair out. His canine teeth growing longer clear drool dripping from them. He banged his head against a tree, tearing away chunks of bark and wood.

"_**Stop fighting me boy! Lose yourself in me! Welcome my soul into your heart! Let us merge as one and the seal will be completely broken! Let us kill this girl! She is a threat to us!"**_

"Gaara stop! Please stop!" Matsuri cried. Feeling her hands and feet numbing from the cold she, trembled from fear…

_Gaara! Stop! I will stop you! I love you! I have to stop him! I won't…let Shukaku have his way!_

Matsuri took a step towards the possessed boy. Her heart was pounding in her chest, causing her to feel as if it would burst from his cries. She could hear him…she could still hear Gaara in there.

"Gaara!" She called. Every step she took she felt like falling over. Her body began feeling heavy, as the wind pushed her every which way. He turned to her…

Matsuri gasped.

_The…Arm of Shukaku! No! Gaara!_

She ran.

"No Gaara! Stop! If you keep doing this you won't be able to turn back into a human! Gaara please! Stop! Stop!" She clapped her hands together, and placed them on the ground.

"Earth! Please grant me the power to stop him! Please!" She cried. Suddenly the trees around them caved in, blocking out the blackened sky, forming a dome. Branches and roots shot out at the crazed boy. One grabbed hold of his arm, and his legs. Matsuri could feel it…the blood thirst flowing from Gaara into the vines. She could sense the hate, madness, and desire. What could she possibly do to stop him? What power did she have that could send Shukaku back in the depths? She was so scared…so scared.

She dropped to her knees and began to cry. Weeping loudly, her clear hot tears fell to the muddied earth. As she cried the ground shook with more force, and the rain beat down harder, the wind blew unrestrained.

She could no longer watch his pain. She could do nothing to stop him now.

"_**You can stop him. With…something that is stronger than mere physical strength."**_

"_I can stop, Gaara? How can I?!"_

"_**Your heart. Stop him with your love. Stop him with your soul. But above all else…do not fear him. One you stop loving him… Shukaku the Beast will...-,"**_

Matsuri stood. He turned towards her, venom dripping from his mouth. He growled loudly enough that her ears rang. He was no longer human. He could no longer hear her sweet voice calling his name. He glared at her with the blood lust of an animal. With one final roar he broke the vines that bound him and pounded towards her at full speed. She closed her eyes and extended her arms to him.

_I love you._

--

**My mother always told me about a story that happened a long time ago. Before the Great Five Ninja Nations were created. In fact it happened such a long time ago hardly anyone remembers it, and those who do cannot tell it correctly. It was a story about a beautiful woman who loved a hideous and spiteful beast. She told me that the woman loved the beast so much she gave him her heart. The beast loved her also, but he could not be with her because of his gruesome appearance.**

**He was a beast.**

"Gaara!" Temari yelled. The light shone so brightly that she had to shield her eyes. Kankuro stood on a branch next to her, covering his face. Where Matsuri and Gaara would have been a pure white light emitted, lighting up the whole forest. Temari was sure it could be seen for miles.

Yamato frowned.

"Kazekage-sama has not fully transformed yet! I can sense his chakra…but…Shukaku has almost invaded his whole body! Be careful! There is no doubt he will attack you!" Yamato yelled.

"Yamato-taichou! Can't you stop him somehow?!" Kankuro yelled. Yamato shook his head.

"He's gone too far for me to do anything! The light is too bright its blinding!"

"Gaara! Matsuri!" Temari yelled. She knew they could not hear her…the wind was blowing too hard and the rain beat down to loud. Another crash of thunder surged through the still blackened sky.

_Gaara! Matsuri! What's happening?! Please be ok! Little brother…please…don't you dare…don't you dare…give in!_

"I can't see them either!" Neji yelled. His Byakugan activated he braved the fierce light, trying to see through it.

"The light is too bright! I only see their chakra networks…Matsuri-kun is…Matsuri-kun…" Neji began. He lowered his eyes. Kankuro looked towards him.

"Matsuri is what!?" Kankuro yelled. Neji bit his lip.

"Matsuri-kun is…" Temari turned to Neji. Her eyes started tearing up.

"Tell us Neji!" She yelled.

"Matsuri-kun's…chakra signature…it is gone."

--

Baki walked out the meeting room, fuming. He tried to control his steps and not stomp his way to the gates, but what had taken place at the meeting was ridiculous and stupid.

_They know they are in the wrong. But Elder Daisuke does hold a point…lineage is still a significant part of politics and places in Sunakagure..it is tradition. But the previous Kazekage was Gaara's father so he is more than eligible to hold the Kazekage position! Why are these old bastards causing such trouble?! Are they truly trying to do a coup de' tat? _

"Oi, Baki-dono!" A young man's voice called out to him in the hallway. Baki resisted the urge to show annoyance when he recognized the voice.

"Yashamaru-kun." The young blonde haired man smiled. He held a scroll and a tea cup in his hand and fell in step beside Baki.

"Have you spoken to Kazekage-sama at all?"

"No."

"Ah…I see. Well how are his siblings and his pet-I mean pupil?" Baki stopped and faced Yashamaru.

"Yashamaru-kun. Do not think because Gaara-sama is here you may interfere in his private life. If you keep throwing out bait I will have no choice but to bite the line. I suggest,-"Baki slammed his first into the wall next Yashamaru's head. People in the corridor stopped and looked at the spectacle. Yashamaru jumped, his eyes widened in surprise.

The cup dropped, spilling the green liquid.

"That you do not try me. And surely…do not try Gaara. Because unlike me…he has no mercy in removing trash that over estimates its value."

Yashamaru gulped and nodded.

"Just remember Baki-dono…what type of thing Gaara-sama genuinely is. How I wonder…will a country lead by a beast turn out?"

--

"_Mhm…it's so cold. What is this? Where am I? I feel so cold…so very cold. I don't understand…where am I? What has happened? I can't see anything…I can't feel anything. It is so…bright. So bright I can't see anything. My head…hurts so much."_

_Everything was glowing white. He started walking in the brightness; trying to regain a sense of sight and balance._

"_Where…am I? What is that?" He stopped, upon seeing a figure on the white ground. Brown hair, a small body covered in blood. He ran._

"_Are you ok? What's happened?! Are you ok? Can you speak?" He asked. He kneeled down, gently taking her in his arms. Her face was covered with the red liquid of life, her clothes torn and in shatters. A large spike stuck out from her left side._

"_Hey! Are you ok?! Who did this to you?!" He asked, worriedly. He softly brushed the strands of brown from her face to reveal a large gash on the side of her head. He pulled back his now red hand._

"_What…is this?!"_

"_**You did it to her."**__ He turned to see a figure walking in the light. The form seemed big and bulky, with a large long tail swishing back and forth. The closer it got the larger it seemed. The boy shuddered as it spoke._

"_I did this to her? Who is she? Who are you?" It seemed to sneer at him, maliciously._

"_**Don't tell me you forgot, boy. You killed this girl."**__The boy looked down at her._

"_I killed her...? I did this to her? I hurt her this bad?" The figure nodded._

"_**Don't you remember her, Gaara? This girl…tried to harm you. She tried to control you! She deserves to die!"**__ He yelled. Gaara shook his head._

"_No...this girl. We hold some bond don't we? I can feel it! There is a bond between us! I…couldn't have killed her! There is something about this girl!" Gaara yelled. A loud growl sounded through the air. Gaara hardly looked up until he saw the monster pounce. He gripped the girl in his arms tightly closing his eyes. Suddenly…something emitted from the girl's chest. The monster shrank back, screaming and howling. He groveled on the ground, trying to hide from the pure…aura._

"_**I must rip it out! I must rip out her heart! Her heart is mine! She belongs to me!"**_

"_Matsuri!"_

_

* * *

_**Hello! Well here is the 8th chapter of "Training the Heart"! I hope you all are having a wonderful December! We have now snow up here...makes me anxious...I hope we get snow on Christmas! I really want snow :( Anyway please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! All you people adding my story to your *favorites* review! If you love it so much review! Or will be forced to kill off your favorite characters! Muahahahahahaha! And make the ending sad! Muahaha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**My mother always used to tell me I was beautiful. She told me I had inherited the spirit of Earth from a woman who lived long ago and that someday I too would fall in love with a Beast. She told me that my pure heart was the power of worlds. I didn't understand her then… **

--

"She has some sort of moat around her mind. I haven't been able to cross it." The room was dark and forbidding. A small girl floated above the ground imprinted with seals.

Yamanaka Inoichi lowered his hands and sighed heavily.

Bright light came from her chest, casting the figures shadows against the walls. Four men sat in a square, forming a chakra induced barrier around her. Tsunade gazed at the girl in wonder. How could such a small and timid girl…stop a rampaging, and mad Jinchuuriki?

"I too have not been able to get close to her. Every time I try to come with 13ft of her…that light juts out. It burns." Tsunade grasped her wrapped arm, where the light had attacked her.

_What…kind of thing is this? I have never seen something like this…in my whole 65 years something so…strange. This girl Matsuri…has something strong and vicious in her keep. As powerful as I experience it to be…it would not have been enough to stop Gaara's rampage. Matsuri…how did you stop him? How could you stop him and not…die in the process? When that light you were emitting finally…dissipated…you were near death and Gaara…was cradling you in his arms._

"She seems stable, Tsunade-sama. Her breathing is steady and her heart beat is regular. But…," The young woman glanced at the monitor. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" The young woman pointed to the monitor.

"Her wounds…are healing…um…pretty fast." Tsunade's eyes darkened.

_High speed regeneration?!_

"Time it!" Tsunade yelled.

"Y-yes Tsunade-sama!" The woman typed ferociously on the keyboard, every now and then glancing up at the brown haired girl.

"The more the damage…the faster she heals."

"Could it be she is infusing her own chakra into her wounds to produce quicker healing abilities?" Inoichi questioned. Tsunade shook her head.

"If she were to do that…she would have to have a vast amount of chakra. Even I can barely maintain that level of medical jutsu. If she were doing such a thing…it would cause a huge strain on her body. It's considered a border line…jutsu."

"Ah…" He nodded.

"I'm going to try again now that her breathing has slowed." Tsunade waved him off.

"Try as much as you want…but I am telling you. You will not be able to pierce through that barrier." Inoichi smiled.

"Ah! Tsunade-sama…she is…she is waking up." A man said. Tsunade walked to the side of the chakra field, gaining a side view. The girl stirred, and the light began fading until it seemed to sink into her chest. A faint glow could still be seen through the white gown. Tsunade peered closely.

_What…exactly is that light?!_

"Tsunade-sama…?" Tsunade turned to the girl. She lay flat on her back, gazing up at the ceiling. Matsuri turned her head.

"How are you feeling, Matsuri?" Tsunade asked. Matsuri blinked. Her hand touched the side of her head.

"Wasn't…wasn't there a…gash right here? Didn't I also…have a…spike…?" She pointed to her head and abdomen. Tsunade sighed, relieved.

"So you do remember-,"

"Gaara! Where is Gaara-sensei?! Is he alright?! Tsunade-sama please tell me where he is!" Matsuri pleaded. The four men glanced at Tsunade. She nodded and they released the barrier. Matsuri slowly drifted down to the ground. As her feet met the cold floor, she almost collapsed before a hand went around her waist.

"We're sorry, Matsuri-kun. You have been suspended here for a week. It is only natural that you cannot walk well." The young man said. Tsunade watched as the young man escorted Matsuri

--

"We can't do that!" Temari yelled. Naruto cringed at the volume of her voice. Kankuro stood, in front of the Hokage desk trying to calm his enraged sister.

_This has gotten out of hand…it is best if we go back to Suna._ _Things have gotten worse there…and they need Gaara back. Hopefully…nothing is there that will make him throw a fit. This has gone on long enough!_

"We can't go back to Suna! Naruto-sama,-"Naruto held up his hand.

"Gaara and I have already discussed what measures we are going to take against the Akatsuki. There is no reason for you to stay here longer. Plus Gaara…has been getting out of control,-"

"Out of control?! Out of control?! We should stay here so that we can gather information concerning Shukaku!"

"The best thing we can hope for is in Suna." Kankuro said. Temari shot him a glare. Kankuro shrugged.

"Konoha has nothing on Shukaku in particular. We would find out more if we just return to Suna and go undercover from there."

"What about Uchiha Sasuke?! He should know some things shouldn't he? Couldn't we ask him if he came across any documents Orochimaru had?!" Naruto's eye brow twitched. Kankuro glanced at his sister.

_Temari…that's strike one!_

"The elder's,-"

"Half the elders already don't trust Gaara, Kankuro! If they found out that Shukaku has somehow held on to Gaara's body they'll try to remove him from the position of Kazekage! And what about Matsuri?!"

"If they do move when you get back, you will have Konohakagure's support. I promise you." Naruto said. Temari fumed. She grinded her teeth.

"Are you stupid?! Don't you understand what will happen to Gaara if the elders find out what,-"

_Temari that's strike two! _

"Temari-dono…my citizens all saw that light flashing in the woods. Some witnessed Gaara and Matsuri heading there…I cannot have strained relations with my citizens! Have you forgotten Gaara is not the only one whose people have potential despise him?" Naruto said, lowly. His eyes turned slightly red, Temari felt they were burning a hole into her eyes.

"After all…I still have a physical demon."

She staggered back. Kankuro caught her before she slumped to the floor, petrified.

Kankuro bowed low.

"Please forgive her, Hokage-sama. She allowed her emotions to override her respect for a leader." Naruto waved him off.

"As long as you didn't tell her…it was Gaara's idea."

Kankuro shuddered.

--

"Matsuri…where are you originally from?" Tsunade kneeled next to her. Matsuri looked around the room, at the faces covered with masks. Tsunade followed her gaze.

"It's ok. They aren't going to hurt you. I just need to know some things." Matsuri nodded.

"Um...I-I'm from the River Country. But after my parents died my grandmother took me with her to Sunakagure."

"Why?"

"Um…well…she…s-she said…she needed to…do…something…to confirm something." Tsunade studied her closely.

"What did she need to do?" Matsuri shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her grandmother…what had she brought her to Suna for? She tried to search through her brain for anything that she might remember but nothing came to mind.

_Why…can't I remember anything? I remember…my grandmother warning me about my light. But why can't I remember her words?_

"I'm sorry…Tsunade-sama but I can't remember anything. Just a story that our village used to tell."

"What story?"

"It was a story about…a woman and a beast."

"Can you tell it to me?"

"I can try, Tsunade-sama."

**The woman took care of the Beast and she promised she would love him always. But the people of her country hated the Beast and they wanted him to die. The woman tried to tell them that the Beast was good, despite his appearance. They would not believe her and everyday they would go search for the Beast.**

"Matsuri-kun?" Tsuande asked. Tsunade held the back of her hand against Matsuri's forehead. Matsuri smiled.

"Ah…I'm fine, Tsunade-sama! I just well…I guess I just zoned out for a bit." Tsunade nodded.

"Alright. Well I suggest you head over to your room. Packing can take a long time you know." Matsuri's confused face made Tsunade think twice.

"Packing…? Am I being sent on a mission?" Tsunade gulped.

_Damn! I forgot that she doesn't know about them going back to Suna! She doesn't know anything because she's been in suspension for a week! How could I forget something like that?_

"You're going back to Suna. Gaara has decided that he needs to return there and relay information to Konoha from there." Matsuri frowned.

"Going back to Suna…?" Tsunade nodded. Matsuri stared at the floor.

_Why…are we leaving Konoha? Has Gaara-sensei…gathered enough information concerning Akatsuki? Or is it…because of that? Because of…that night?_

"Matsuri-kun…I'll see you out." Matsuri nodded.

--

Naruto stared at the sunset outside the window. He tried to clear his many thoughts crowding his mind. He bit his lip as memories surfaced.

_Gaara…what have you become?_

"**We're going back to Suna." Kankuro's widened.**

"**But Gaara you can't go back! We still have to find out more about Shukaku and the Buuji!" Naruto stared at the red head boy. Gaara glanced at Naruto then out the window.**

"**The best bet we have is returning to Suna. Uzumaki Naruto and I have already planned out a solution for Akatsuki. There is no reason for us to stay here any longer." Naruto nodded.**

"**Gaara is right. I'm sending Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou as representatives for Konoha. They'll set Konoha's plan for Akatsuki. We still need to hear word back from the Mizukage and Raikage too."**

"You idiot!" Naruto slammed his fist on the desk.

"Who's an idiot?" Naruto sighed. Without turning his chair around he knew who that calm, steady voice belonged to.

"You are, Gaara. You are the idiot."

"I am sorry…Uzumaki."

"Say sorry to Matsuri not to me, Gaara." Naruto tensed as he felt the atmosphere darken. Then as quickly as it came the feeling left.

"Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"You're welcome Gaara."

* * *

**Wow...I feel so tired after finishing these two chapters! I hope you all are still enjoying "Training the Heart"! Heads up for you all, there will be no regular chapters next week. I still have a "surprise" for you all though lol. I'm actually glad the way this story is turning out. I thought the first couple of chapters should focus and Gaara and Matsuri then vere into action-fighting-information revealing scenes later review! I love reviews and I can't sleep without them! Haha anyway...hope you all have a wonderful Christmas full of family, friends, food, and presents! Merry Christmas~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Matsuri folded her shirt and stuffed it in the bag. Standing up, she looked into the mirror on the dresser and brushed her hair back into a tight bun. Sighing heavily she resumed her packing, throwing a pair of gray pants into the bag. She tried to think about other things…things that would not make her eyes tear up.

She picked up her pace. Going from one end of the room to the other she cleaned.

_Temari-san and everyone else are at the Konoha gates getting ready to leave. I'm a bit happy…Temari-san packed before I did. I…can have a little time to myself…I guess._

Matsuri smiled faintly. She walked into the bathroom to gather her hygiene things. Opening the sink cabinet, she took out her toothbrush and other miniscule wash belongings setting them in a small plastic bag. She closed the cabinet, too see her. She looked in the now clean mirror. A small clear liquid formed at the corner of her eyes slipped slowly down her cheeks.

"Ah…? What's this? This type of thing…is really stupid right?" She wiped the tear away only to realize that more came. She blinked repeatedly trying to stop them from falling.

"Stop! Stop! I don't want to cry anymore!" She yelled. Matsuri sank to the floor.

_I don't want to cry anymore…I don't want to feel this pain in my chest anymore! I'm tired of crying! Please…stop…I don't want to cry anymore…it hurts too much!_

"Why?" She yelled. She pounded her fist on the white tiled floor.

"Why is this happening?! Why did I…fall in love with Gaara-sensei?! Why is Gaara-sensei…hurting so badly?! Why?!" She screamed. Large tears fell from her brown eyes, creating a small puddle on the floor. Matsuri gripped the edge of the bathtub, and cried.

"Ah! Why?! Why?! I don't understand anymore! I don't understand!" Her small body shook with each sob and breath.

"Why…did I fall in love with you?! What is this light in my chest…that hurts so much?!"

--

"Akatsuki sightings have been frequent around the main roads and trade routes. We'll be going off route to reach Suna. I want to…avoid combat wherever possible." Gaara said. Kankuro nodded. They stood outside the Konoha gates, under a blue cloudy sky. Temari looked around nervously.

"Hey, has anyone seen Matsu-,"

"Ah! I'm sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to hold you all up!" The brunette skidded to s stop in front of the older blonde haired girl. Temari sighed.

"I was worried about you, ya' know. You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago." Matsuri looked at the ground.

"I'm really sorry, Temari-dono, Kankuro-dono, Gaara-sama." Gaara inclined his head, not meeting her eyes. Matsuri felt a pang in her chest, she tried to ignore. Shikamaru grinned.

"Can't worry the devil." Temari cast a glare his way, gripping her fan.

"You want to say that again, you lazy ass coward?" Shikamaru hid behind Hinata mockingly, and shook his head. Hinata smiled.

"I-I hope you all have a safe trip back to Suna! Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou are very kind and smart. You are in very good hands!" Gaara nodded.

"Thank you. We must be leaving now." Before Gaara turned away…aqua eyes met blue and an unseen confirmation passed between the two jinchuuriki. Naruto grinned and waved.

_Gaara…you're a lot stronger than you look. Please…be careful. _

--

Temari frowned as she felt the dense tension between the two parties. She glanced at Gaara. His face was comfortable and calm with little to no negative expression. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or how he was feeling. On the other hand, Matsuri seemed a little down. She had noticed her eyes were red when she met with at the gate.

_She had been crying before she came. Matsuri…how are you feeling? You're not your usual happy self…and you're not smiling. How…hurt are you? What exactly are you feeling in your heart?_

They continued trudging along in the dense forest watching green and brown flashes go past as they raced from tree to tree. Temari understood too well why Gaara did not want to confront Akatsuki.

_He's afraid…he might lose control again. He's trying to steer clear of anything that could jeopardize us…and Suna. Plus…Matsuri is still weak from being in suspension. I just hope we get to Suna without any problems!_

Temari looked at her youngest brother, who led the group. His body seemed a little stiff, and his movements rushed. He was far ahead of them and Temari could just make out his frame.

She looked back and saw Matsuri was lagging behind a bit. Temari slowed her pace a bit to match the brown haired girls.

"Oi! Let's rest!" She called out. Gaara raised his hand to let her know he had heard her.

"Ah…thank you Temari-san." Matsuri stood on the branch, gripped the trunk. Her chest had not been feeling good lately but she couldn't guess why. A sharp pain spread from her abdomen to her back. She gasped. Slowly her hands slipped from around the tree trunk.

"Matsuri!" Kakashi yelled. A red flash brushed past and in an instant, Gaara held Matsuri in is arms. Temari noticed…sand swirled lightly around them. They settled down to the forest ground gently. Gaara inclined his head towards a grassy clearing.

"We'll rest for now. Temari could you please make Matsuri a pallet?" Gaara's face fell as he looked at the girl in his arms. His eyes wandered over to were the wound he had inflicted had been in her side. On the outside it was healed, and left no scar. He wondered…what was happening on the inside?

_I have hurt you again…Matsuri. I'm sorry…_

He walked over to where Temari had laid out to sleeping bags and set Matsuri down gently, brushing the brown hair away from her eyes. The party watched his silent display of affection, with little comment.

"An hour." Gaara said. Kankuro nodded. He stretched out on the ground and covered his face with his head band. Temari sat next to Matsuri and pulled out a book.

Kakashi motioned for Gaara to come to where he and Yamato where at. Gaara observed his face, but couldn't make any specific emotion. He wearily walked over, his eyes never leaving Kakashi's. Gaara sat in the grass next to the two Jounin and pulled out a scroll. He performed hands signs, and the map blew up into a 3D picture in the form of a cube. Multiple landscapes and other geographical features lit up the cube, as it spun around slowly.

"We are here," Gaara touched a space between to valleys. The cube expanded to the point where Gaara had touched it.

"At this pace…it can take us an extra two days to reach Suna…I do not want to take that long. I have…a bad feeling." Yamato stared at the red head boy.

"Feeling? Kazekage-sama…?"

"Is there any way we can pick up the pace? Any other route we can take?" Kakashi motioned west.

"We could always take the back mountain passage. But Matsuri-chan is injured. It would be too much strain on her." Gaara bit his lip.

"I suppose…you are right." Yamato frowned.

"I'm sorry for asking, Kazekage-sama…but could there be something wrong?" Gaara shook his head.

"No…there is nothing wrong. I just feel troubled." Gaara promptly clapped his hands together three times, and the 3D cube map disappeared into the scroll. He stood and looked towards the forest. Something was making him feel uneasy. He couldn't quite place it but something…deep inside his gut told him _**danger**_**.**

**--**

"Gaara-sama…I'm fine! Really I am!" Matsuri urged. Gaara tightened his grip on her as they ran through the trees. He hoisted her up, slipping his arms under her legs more. She blushed as her chest brushed against his back.

"Stop moving so much. You could fall." Gaara said. Matsuri frowned but nodded in submission. She could feel her heart beating fast and wondered if Gaara could feel it too.

_Of course he can feel it…Gaara-sensei…he can feel my heart beating. I wish it were not under these circumstances though! I am being such a burden to Gaara-sensei! It's because of me we are behind…I wish…_

Matsuri shook her head of the negative thoughts. How could she help Gaara when she was downing herself? Was not she the one who told Gaara to believe in himself? She smiled, mentally reminding herself that she too needed to grow stronger to protect the ones close to her. She would grow stronger to protect Gaara.

Hues of browns and greens flashed past her as Gaara jumped from branch to branch. She allowed his swift and cautious movements to calm her tense body. A light wind blew causing green leaves to swirl around them.

Temari smiled as she looked at the young duo.

_I guess…they'll be ok. I know they will._

Temari fought the urge to snicker as she noticed Gaara's grip tighten under the kunoichi's legs.

_Poor boy…haha…_

"Oi, Temari!" Kankuro called. Temari glanced towards her brother as he jumped closer to her until they were an arm's width apart.

"What's up?"

"It's about returning to Suna…and the elders…" Temari's eyes widened.

"Kankuro…you had better not forgotten to tell me anything!" She glared at him menacingly. Kankuro gulped.

"Nothing important anyway…but Baki said to be on our guard when we get back. He told me that the elders are always looking for ways to get rid of Gaara, but the people themselves are fond of him. As long as Gaara has the people's favor he's safe…but…"

"But what?" Kankuro frowned.

"Um…its nothing." Temari moved closer to him, closing the distance between them.

"Ahh! Stop! I'll fall!" Kankuro yelled, pushing his irritated older sister away from him.

"What's nothing?!"

"It's nothing really! Nevermind!" He yelled. He sped ahead of her, catching up with Yamato and Kakashi. Temari picked up her pace.

She stared at the sunset ahead of them, thinking and pondering about their return to Suna. What exactly was happening with the elders to make Baki so forward? The last time they had had problems was a little over five years ago when Gaara had been campaigning for the Kazekage position.

_Majority of the elders thought Gaara was going to become a dictator…like father. Damn them! Damn them!_

"-mari-dono! Temari-dono!" Temari blinked, clearing the thoughts out of her mind. She looked at Yamato who motioned for her to be silent. He inclined he head towards the trees around them. She glanced around and noticed slight movement. She nodded.

"They have us surrounded…I don't think they've noticed that we know of their presence yet." Gaara nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Matsuri asked. Gaara could hear the worry in her voice and racked his mind for best…and safest option.

"We ignore them."

"What?!" Temari exclaimed. Gaara stared at his sister.

"They have been following us for some time now. Don't you think they would have attacked if that's what their orders where?"

"Maybe…"

Gaara nodded, picking up his pace a little faster.

"Let's hurry. They're probably waiting until we reach an open clearing to ambush us. I don't want to give them that chance."

"Oi! What chance are you talking about?!" Out of the corner of her eyes Temari could see a red object hurling towards her. She ducked, and flipped landing on the forest ground. Gaara landed beside her. Matsuri wiggled off his back and grabbed a kunai.

"Gaara-sensei…is that…?" She gasped.

"Deidara…and Hidan of the Akatsuki." Gaara said. Matsuri looked at the red head. She wondered...whether he realized it or not...that his eyes glinted with hunger. It seemed to Matsuri with a hunger so strong it crossed the line of bloodlust. If it crossed that line...Matsuri knew that everything...

"Do as you see fit, Matsuri." Gaara turned to her.

"I will stay back...he is taijutsu type. I know...that is your best skill. But I will provide backup for you." Matsuri nodded.

"Thank you...Gaara-sensei." Gaara bit his lip and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gaara-sensei?"

"Make it quick."

"I too...will back you up!" Matsuri smiled widely. Gaara's eyes widened at her words. His eyes followed her as she ran head on to meet the assailants. Something he could not understand completely filled his chest...a warmth he had not felt in a long time that only she could give.

_She...will back me me up._

For that moment Gaara smiled faintly.

* * *

**Heya! I am so sorry for the late update! I took a week off for New Years and Christmas I think...and then I got sick with the flu! My stomach was hurting for like five days and I had a high fever. My parents got me to the hospital and so far I'm doing fine. Did I mention I got to see my boyfriend last weekend? He managed to make it to our camp staff reunion even though he lives in TN! I was so happy! Anyway please review! REVIEW! Tell me what you think! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Happy Belated New Year! Oh, because I am still recovering there will only be 1 chapter this week :( I'm sorry everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Matsuri leaped on the large root swerving up towards Hidan. Sand twirled protectively around her as she leapt off the root swinging down the katana on the red scythe. She squinted as the metal clashed causing sparks to fly. As he swung for her feet she jumped and flipped back.

"Matsuri above you!" Temari yelled. Matsuri looked up to see white objects falling towards her. Suddenly a large sand dome formed above her blocking the swift bombs from exploding on her.

"_Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto!"_ Matsuri winced as she heard the wind cutting across the dome. She felt as if her ears would pop as she listened to the clay explode. The dome dispersed and she turned towards where Hidan had been. Medium craters covered the area. Yamato was now exchanging blows with him. She clapped her hands together and thrust them into a tree next to her. Thousands of needle sized spikes appeared from the tree, hovering like hornets. She clapped again and the needles sped towards Hidan.

_I hope Yamato-taichou is careful…Shikamaru-san warned us of Hidan's abilities. I can only hope we can end this quickly! I don't think Kakashi-san…can use the Sharingan much more. And Gaara-sensei…_

She glanced behind her…Gaara stood with his arms folded across his chest. He hadn't moved an inch since the fight had started, and his face was blank with a slight lingering glint of interest in his green eyes. Their eyes met and for a moment…she knew he was fine...he was Gaara and nothing else. Turning her attention back to the battle she pulled out a scroll, and quickly made hand signs. Two large shuriken appeared.

"_Fuuma Shuriken: Kage Fuusha!" _Matsuri yelled. She wrapped the thin twine around her fingers, threw the large shuriken towards Hidan. Her eyes met Yamato's and a look of realization crossed his face. At the last second he evaded, Matsuri held her breath as the deadly shuriken flew over Yamato and hit Hidan square in the center of his back. Hidan spewed curses and staggered to the ground. Gaara looked over head at Deidara, who had stopped his own assault. The blonde smiled mockingly at his partner.

"Oi! Hidan! Hn, Were you always that weak, hn? She isn't even at full power, hn!" Deidara yelled. Gaara raised an eye brow.

"Shut the hell up, Deidara! I don't see you doing anything but flying on that damned useless piece of bird sh-,"

_Full power…Matsuri…is there something…? What does he mean by full power? Could there truly be something to that light…that saved me from the darkness?_

"Are you going to tell us how you all are alive? Who performed such a jutsu?" Kakashi called out. Deidara bit his lip.

"It's art! Hn! Our master has a bone to pick wit Uchiha Sasuke too, hn!"

"Who are you talking about?!" Temari yelled.

"Sorry…if you were to find out it would be against our contract! We must protect him at all cost!" Hidan yelled.

"Matsuri watch out!" Temari screamed. Out of the corner of her eye Matsuri saw the red scythe flying towards her. Everything seemed to flash before her eyes. At the last moment, she saw a blur of red on red…and golden…sand.

--

The room was dark and forbidding. Four tall pedestals sat across from each other forming a square with a small blue flame above each of their heads. The floor was stone and cold with marks and runes engraved into the floor. A blue light shined, illuminating the fives figures, casting long and suspicious shadows on the stone walls.

"Are you ready Sasuke-kun?" Ino called. Her father stood next to her, his arms outstretched. Hinata took a piece of black chalk and drew a large circle around them. After she finished to tossed the chalk outside the circle and sat next to her cousin, Neji. The four of them sat in a large square formation, with Sasuke standing in the center.

"I can only keep my chakra network open for so long. Make it quick." Neji grunted at the younger boy's command.

"My clan specializes in sealing jutsu. This is child's play for Hinata-sama and I." Sasuke smirked.

"Itachi sealed Orochimaru's chakra within me. If I can reach far enough…I should be able to receive information."

"Just don't do anything foolish, Uchiha."

"Don't trip up, Hyuga."

"What was that?!"

"Neji-niisan, Sasuke-kun! Please!" Hinata scolded. Ino tried to hide her giggles. Inoichi frowned.

"Hinata-sama is right. Please don't bicker in this type of important place. Are you ready, Sasuke?" Inoichi asked. The raven haired boy nodded.

"If anything happens just send waves through your network. We'll know immediately and we'll get you out of there, Sasuke-kun!" Ino expressed.

"Yea sure…whatever."

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata began. Sasuke glanced at the lavender eyed girl. Her eyes were filled with concern and what Sasuke sensed…a slight sliver of fear.

"Please be careful."

"Ah…right."

--

"Gaara!" Matsuri shrieked. She clutched him as he crashed to the ground. She heard Temari and Kankuro's yells echoing in the back of her mind. She screamed as blood covered her hands, flowing from Gaara's abdomen. His eyes were opened wide, staring ahead at the sky. Matsuri screamed when she felt his body shaking. All the blood…so much blood…too much blood…

"Gaara! Gaara!"

"Matsuri…" He sharply sucked in air, gripping the handle of the scythe. Unimaginable pain surged throughout his body with every breath and movement. He forced himself to keep consciousness…to follow Matsuri's voice.

"Kazekage-sama! Hold on!" Yamato yelled. Kakashi met with Temari and Kankuro in combat with the two Akatsuki. Hidan released his scythe, leaving the bloodied weapon sticking out of Gaara.

"Shit!" He yelled. Deidara cursed grinding his teeth.

"You idiot! Our orders were not to harm Matsuri or Gaara-sama! We were supposed to wait for her to show it, hn!" He swopped down on the white clay bird, and grabbed the back of Hidan's coat, throwing him on the large clay bird.

"Come back! Damn you!" Kankuro yelled. He covered his face as the large bird swerved causing a strong gust of wind to kick up dust. He looked towards Gaara and Matsuri. She still held him in her arms, tears falling from her eyes. Yamato was hunched over him, his hands glowing a bright green. Kankuro ran over to them and grasped his brother's hand.

"Gaara! Oi, Gaara! Stay with us!" Gaara's eyes fluttered between his brother and Matsuri. He tried breathing slowly; he couldn't allow himself to lose control.

_So…it didn't protect me…there is something…happening. I'm glad…I didn't lose control. Ah…Matsuri's light is it…they were waiting for that…but why?_

"Why…why Gaara?!" Matsuri yelled.

_Why…she asks, because I love her. What a stupid girl I've fallen in love with. But I needed to confirm…what Shukaku said. My body did move…on its own. Then it really is true. Matsuri…has inherited that woman's…soul? And I have…also…_

Gaara smiled inwardly as he felt Matsuri's arms tighten around him. A calming sensation engulfed his body…as he noticed a small light appearing in Matsuri's chest. He listened to her voice as he welcomed unconsciousness.

--

Hanabi walked down the busy streets of the Hidden Leaf looking for a blonde haired young man. She bit her lip as sweat trickled down her brow. The bright paper lamps lightened up the streets, twisting shadows into various awkward forms.

_Where is that idiot Hokage?!_

She stopped in front of a nostalgic place…the smell of ramen drifting into her nostrils. She found herself wandering into the shop, and sitting down on the high stools. She waved to the old man and young woman behind the counter.

"Oi! Ayame-chan! Ichikari-san! Have you seen that idiot Hokage today? Hinata-oneesama and Neji-san have something to give him." The elderly man smiled and pointed in the back of the shop.

"Up there, Hanabi-chan!" Ayame said, smiling. Hanabi nodded and smiled. She slipped behind the counter and climbed up the stairs to the apartment. Hanabi knocked on the last door of the hallway, and listened for a response.

"Come in!" She breathed deep and opened the door. Naruto and a black cloaked figure sat on the floor, papers and scrolls covered everywhere. Random stacks of books and files were also spread across the room. Hanabi eyed the covered person warily, unsure whether she should introduce herself or not.

"Naruto-sama! Hinata-oneesama just clean up everything for you!" Hanabi yelled. Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know…just don't tell Hinata!" Hanabi huffed and reached into her pocket. She threw the item at Naruto.

"Neji-san told me this was for you. He said it is important." Naruto nodded.

"Ah…thank you Hanabi-chan. You can go now." Hanabi nodded. Before she closed the door, she turned to Naruto, facial expression dark, her voice barely a whisper.

"Neji-san…said to be careful. He said…some people on Suna and Konoha…are moving." Without further discourse she closed the door. Naruto glanced at his cloaked companion.

"Well…are you ready?"

"Yes, Naruto."

--

Sasuke threw the file on his bed. Running his hands through his black tresses he ransacked his mind going through memories and instances. All he had ever learned from Orochimaru…everything he had every learned he tried to bring to mind.

_There must be something…_

He opened the file and sped through it. Nothing here could answer his questions…or anyone else's for that matter.

"Damn…" He looked out the window. The town was lit up colorfully with multiple lights and ornaments. The sunset was no more and all that settled above the town was darkness.

Sasuke muttered more curses under his breath as he recalled the inquiry session early that day. They had just managed to open almost one ninth of the seal. He knew they had to dig deeper.

_It's not that I'm afraid of the seal breaking…but if something does happen…it can be disastrous! I don't have that type of security. And I'm being watched constantly. Itachi…what…would you do?_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke sat up at the calling of his name. He turned towards the door to see a pink haired young woman leaning against the wall, smiling.

"Sakura."

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun? Are you feeling ok? Are your eyes hurting you again?" Sakura crossed the room and knelt down in front of the estranged teen. Sasuke closed his eyes as she softly touched them, allowing her chakra to calm him down. Sasuke grasped the cherry haired kunoichi's hand.

"I know…there is something there, Sakura! I just can't…find it!" Sakura picked up the file he had thrown on the bed.

"Orochimaru's forbidden techniques…and Gaara?" Sasuke nodded. Sakura sighed and sat on the bed, leaning against him.

"It's a forbidden technique…I know that…if your referring to Akatsuki. Could it be Orochimaru's _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei?_"

"No…the Akatsuki members seemed to still obtain they're free will. They can act and talk for themselves…but…there's something strange about it."

"Maybe it's similar to _Pein Rikudo?_" Sasuke shook his head.

"It's not the same."

"How are they different?"

"_Pein Rikudo _involves corpses being manipulated by chakra rods and one main body controlling the others. Corpses have no soul. They are only empty shells. Akatsuki is alive. Alive as you and me, Sakura." Sakura frowned. Sasuke noticed her eyes glinted with a curious but frightened realization.

"Perhaps then…Sasuke-kun this is a new technique? One that we Konohakagure, Sunakagure and the other nations know nothing about?"

* * *

**Sorry about being late. My mother has turned off the internent because she is mad at my sisters and brothers for not doing their share of the work around the house. Listen here people...I don't babysit, clean, cook, and go to college for my health! I am not Super Sister here! Anyway...please review this chapter! There will only be one chapter this week because I have not been able to work (stupid family causing problems) and such. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**P.S. By the way...I will be using japanese romanji for the jutsu's. Why? Because they sound much better haha. If you don't know what they are just Google them :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You did what?!" The boy screamed. He threw the quilts aside and grabbed a tea cup off the table.

"I told you not to harm either of them!" He yelled. He threw the cup at Hidan with lightening speed. Hidan ducked, and cringed as his ears tingled at the sound of the cup crashing against the wall. The boy stood there huffing, breathing stiffly. He clutched the front of his shirt. Deidara rushed to him, kneeling down.

"Oi! Yuuki-sama! Yuuki-sama!" Yuuki clung to Deidara's shoulder, trying to steady himself as he began to couch violently. His small body shook with each inhale of air. He glared at Hidan.

"Kakazu is ready. At least I believe you will behave around him." Yuuki seethed. Deidara frowned.

"Oi, Yuuki-sama! It's not good for you to get upset like this, hn!" Deidara motioned towards the door.

"Oi! Idiot Hidan! Do something useful and call Ichiiro-sama!" Hidan gritted his teeth but left without complaint. Deidara scooped Yuuki in his arms and placed him back on the bed. He pulled the quilt over the shivering boy and turned to leave.

"Deidara! Don't leave me!" Yuuki cried. Deidara turned back around, glancing at the black haired boy. His chest tightening as his blue eyes met purple ones. It was at times like this…that the boy, Yuuki was most terrifying.

"Hn, but I have to-," Deidara searched his mind for any excuse to get him out of that room.

"Please…stay next to me! Come close to me…be by my side!" Yuuki held out his arms, his purple eyes meeting blue ones. Deidara felt a tag in his chest. How was it possible…he had such a tie to this boy? How was it possible…that after sharing his soul to give him life he could not be without him?

"Please…Deidara…" The blonde man walked over to the bed, grasping the boy's hand tightly. He slowly climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"You belong to me…so please…don't leave me…Deidara. I don't want to have to…kill you…take my soul from you…" Yuuki laughed.

--

The short blonde haired man walked through the rows of pods, observing the bodies inside. He carried a notebook, and occasionally flipped through pages, marking things with his pencil. He stopped at the end of the row and frowned, glancing at a body with short orange hair. He turned to another pod which housed a body with red hair. He turned around and glared into the darkness.

"Kabuto."

"So you sensed me, eh? I expected nothing less of Ichiiro the eldest son of Lord Orochimaru. My former master."

--

"**Leave this reckless ambition alone Yuuki. It's madness." Ichiiro turned to the smaller boy on the bed. His long black hair covered the pillows, and fell down his shoulders. The younger boy batted his long dark lashes at the man. Ichiiro frowned.**

"**It is not for revenge…though that is my partial motivation. It is because…I know I can accomplish this feat, Onii-chan. I will finish what Father could not even begin."**

"**I suppose you have insurance and a sponsor ready then?"**

"**Yes…he has assured me that his country is interested in my project. It seems to concern a higher up of theirs that they would want to be rid of." Ichiiro shook his head.**

"**This is crazy. You don't even know if that story is real or not. It's just an old wives tale! A woman falling love with a beast? And a god becoming jealous of their love? Don't tell me you truly believe this? Little girls would fall asleep hearing that story. It's cliché."**

"**But it is true…I have seen her with my own eyes, Ichiiro-niisan! She's beautiful…and I can sense the woman's spirit with in her! She is the child of the Earth…and that boy…what's his name? The homicidal red head…?"**

"**His name is Gaara, second son of the 4****th**** Kazekage."**

"**Ah…he is the jinchuuriki of Shukaku. The first born of the Nine demons. He has inherited the Beast's soul because he is first born." Yuuki twirled a black strand around his finger. He slid off the bed and walked to a wooden trunk. He rummaged through its contents, throwing papers, and books to the floor.**

"**With enough motivation…perhaps I can steal both of their souls?"**

**--**

"**This is not an all-powerful technique, Yuuki! Are you still planning on perfecting it when your health is constantly failing you?!"**

"**I am the only one who can do this, Ichiiro-niisan! I am the chosen one who has inherited God's soul! I am the main character in this tragedy!"**

**--**

"It's a strange thing…genetic traits. Your younger brother looks more like you father if I had ever seen him. Except…for his feminine looks." Ichiiro grinned.

"My brother is precious to me. Do not think of yourself as indispensible." Kabuto smiled. The ugly scales on his face cracked at the change in expression. His body was still deformed as a result of observing his father's chakra. One hand was covered in white snake scales, with long fingernails resembling snake fangs. The other seemed twisted beyond measure. Both of his eyes held the black, diamond pupil. Ichiiro resisted the urge to puke…

"What did you want to know, Ichiiro-sama?"

"Yuuki's health." Kabuto nodded.

"It's an extraordinary gift he has. To be able to share his soul with others, yet still allow them uses of free will and still be living. His lungs are healing…that is a good sign." Ichiiro nodded. He pointed to a pod.

"How long until they are ready? These two are the last."

"About a day. The skin has already been repaired; the skeletons have been set in place and fixed. They are as perfect as they were when they were alive. Will you return their memories to them?"

"That is up to Yuuki. He most likely will though. But I don't understand why he would…He says he already forced himself in them. Though he says he finds it entertaining."

"Like father like son...morbid amusement." Kabuto commented. The room became silent as an unseen warning passed between the two of them. Kabuto mentally noted…that like father like son…Orochimaru's offspring had inherited more than just strong killing intent.

"Watch your mouth, Kabuto. Remember who you absorbed and on whose power you are surviving."

--

"By the time I arrived…both their bodies had already been stolen. I did engage in combat with one of the members…but I could not find out which. They stuck strictly to taijutsu and were cloaked. I felt as if...it was Pein's technique redone." Naruto chewed his finger nail, his mind racing with endless possibilities. He picked up a paper, and scanned through it.

"What is worse…we have no idea who this person is…who we are dealing with. We also do not know how many of the Akatsuki they are using…how many have been resurrected." The cloaked figure motioned towards the door.

"…someone is coming." Naruto edged towards the door, gripping the knob. Footsteps sounded in the hall, coming closer and closer. Naruto released a sigh of relief when he noticed the familiar knock.

"Oi, Hinata! You sure had me nervous!" Hinata stood in the doorway, holding a tray of tea and sporting a red face.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't mean…"

"Ah no! It's ok! Come one in. Tell us what happened. Did you find out anything?" Hinata nodded. She glanced at the cloaked figure, and smiled. The figure removed it hood to reveal short blue hair, and a white paper flower ornament. The woman's grey eyes sparkled with intelligence and a feline grace.

"Ah…Konan-san! Thank you…for coming here under such dangerous circumstances. How was your trip? Are you well?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Thank you Hyuga Hinata. It went quickly and very tiring, but was well." Hinata nodded, understandingly and set the tray on the table. She sat down next to Naruto.

"We managed to get through one level of the 9 seals, Naruto-kun. Sasuke-kun said he could not retrieve any information…he said…we needed to go deeper into the seal." The room fell quiet at Hinata's words. They all knew the possible outcomes if they did searched deeper. Naruto rubbed his face, wearily. Was there no other way to gain information?

"I got Neji's report. Tell your father his help is greatly appreciated. I need to know all I can about seals…since Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou are gone. Maybe I can learn about Gaara's seal too." Hinata nodded. Konan pointed to a file, motioning for Naruto to open it

"These are things in this world I would not share with anyone. But…I believe you will have a better understand of this jutsu…if I revealed Nagato's…secret."

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update! I've been busy with lots of crazy stuff lately! lol Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...and hopefully it's making sense this time around! As far as the "story" the characters are relating too...I had Beauty & the Beast with a little of Fruits Basket inspiration. If it seems like I am copying then please tell me. I would hate to go to jail! JK. Please REVIEW! I'm a little depressed because I'm not getting more reviews! :( It seems only Gaaras1Girl loves me enough to reviews lol. (thank you Gaaras1Girl by the way). I'm OUT! PEACE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"**Gaara! Gaara!" Matsuri cried. She held him tighter, the blood soaking through her clothing, running down her arms and hand.**

"**Gaara! Please! Don't…go! Gaara! I love you…so please…don't leave me just yet! Please…don't leave me now."**

Gaara jerked up, his body covered in cold sweat. His aqua eyes scanned the room, not noticing anything out of the ordinary. He allowed himself to fall back on his pillow with a soft _thump_.

_It was…just a dream. Though she seemed right next to me just now.  
_

Gaara stared at the red ceiling of his bedroom. He winced as pain shot up his back and abdomen, remembering the reason for his injuries. He had jumped in front of Matsuri…to save her from Hidan's scythe and then…everything went black.

_But…Matsuri is safe…she is ok. That is all that matters to me! But...light...that light. Why did they need to-?  
_

"Ah...you're awake little bro'. That's a relief." Gaara looked to the door. Kankuro stood there, holding two bentos.

"How's the wound?"

"How's your hand?" Kankuro furrowed his brows. What type of stunt was his brother trying to pull?

"Fine…"

"Fine enough to knock first and enter later?" Gaara mumbled, frowning. Kankuro grinned.

"How's the wound love bug?" Gaara gently touched his wound.

"Healing."

"Quickly?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

"Ah…perhaps." A small grumbling noise was heard in the room, first quiet but steadily became louder. Kankuro stared wide eyed at Gaara's stomach.

"Was that you?"

"Perhaps." Kankuro scoffed and handed Gaara the bentos. The red head almost yielded to the desire to roll his eyes at his brother's jab, but he refused to do so. The sweet smell of rice and other goodies rose to his nostrils, causing his empty stomach to loudly protest again.

"Matsuri made that. With all her love and thanks!" Kankuro made kissy faces and batted his eye lashes. Gaara resisted the urge to puke at his brother's jesting. But in the back of his mind he smiled.

_What an idiot. It is...refreshing though. To see him act like the idiot he is._

"Don't do that type of thing, Kankuro. It's disgusting and revolting." Kankuro pouted, and propped his feet on the bed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Have you found out why the sand didn't protect you?"

"…perhaps."

"Don't fuck with me Gaara."

"Isn't that type of thing immoral?" Kankuro blinked.

"Gaara!" Gaara looked out the window, watching the sand swirl outside.

"Remember that story tell our grandmother used to tell us? About the woman…the beast…and the God who hated them both?"

"Yea…what about it?"

"…she used to say…that every 100 years or so…the spirits would wander trying to find each other. They would inhabit the bodies of their descendants so that one day they could meet for the final battle."

"What…are you getting at, Gaara?"

"The woman was said to be a child of the Earth…and have unimaginable powers. It was also said…she could control demons of the Earth, the Buuji."

"Gaara…?" Kankuro laid his hand on Gaara's shoulder, slightly shaking him. Gaara ran his fingers through his hair.

"It's nothing…just something."

"Alright…well…are you feeling good enough to go to the meeting today? If not I'll-,"

"No I'm fine. I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Ah…I'm sure." Kankuro gave Gaara one last pat on the shoulder, then stood and walked out the door. Gaara watched him go…the story still lingering in his mind.

"Such a thing…could such a thing…be real?"

--

_I'm so late! I'm going to be killed! Why didn't I look at the time before I started training?! Gaara-sensei, Temari-san and Kankuro-san…are going to be so upset!_

"Ah! Hey watch it!" A man yelled. Matsuri bowed hurriedly. Matsuri bowed repeatedly as she started running again. To be late...to such an important meeting was disgraceful! She groaned slightly as her side began to ache.

_Ah…it still hasn't healed completely? I wonder-agh!_ Matsuri yelped as she collided with an unknown force and her vision blurred white. Knocking her off balance she landed hard on her rump.

"Ouch…ah! I'm so sorry sir!"

"Oi…aren't you Gaara's student?" Matsuri looked up. A young man with dark blonde hair pulled back in pony tail stood before her. Tea was spilled down the entire front of his white shirt, leaving a large green stain. Matsuri gasped.

"Yes…but I am so sorry! Please forgive my rudeness!" She sprawled guiltily on the floor.

"I-I should have bee-been more careful! Gaara-sensei always tells me not to run in the Kazekage building! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The young man held up his hand, smiling.

"Ah…it's ok, little lady. Really…it's just a **white** shirt."

"I am so sorry!" Matsuri tensed, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into inviting blue eyes. A slight shiver ran down her spine when looking into those deep blue eyes…she couldn't place it. But it was almost as if a dark abyss was hidden behind those blue orbs, sinking her deep and deeper…into a grasp.

_Ah…they're so beautiful…his eyes. Such a deep blue…like…_

"Aha…ma'am if you keep starting into my eyes I think you might bore a hole into them." Matsuri blinked.

"I'm sorry!" The man laughed heartily. He extended his hand to her, pulling her up slowly.

"It's quite ok. I suppose you are going to the Council meeting…um…Masaki-kun?" Matsuri smiled, shaking her head.

"It's Matsuri…" Matsuri giggled as understanding slowly filled his eyes. He winked.

"Matsuri, like festival! Right?"

"Right!" He held out his hand.

"Well…Matsuri-kun. I am Yashamaru. Pleased to meet the famed student of Gaara-sama. But I believe…we are over late." Matsuri gapped.

"Oh no!" Yashamaru grinned. He grabbed Matsuri's hand and began running down the hall. People in the hall moved out of the way of the speeding duo, some blinking twice at the two parties. Matsuri found herself having trouble trying to keep up with Yashamaru's long strides. Twice she almost fell, but he managed to catch her, always smiling.

"There! There's the door!" Matsuri called. A door at the end of the hall stood ajar. Yashamaru reached it just in time to stop it from closing. Matsuri stood next to him, gripping her knees, breathing hard.

_We barely made it!_

"You've finally arrived." Matsuri froze…at the sound of that voice. How could I be…just days ago…it had been so warm and now was so cold? Matsuri lowered her gaze to the floor. Her body couldn't move…

She didn't dare move…when Gaara used that tone of voice with her. Not when he stared at her with those eyes…those cold, blank eyes. Gaara noticed Matsuri's tense posture. A weird feeling spread through his body as he glanced at they're still clasped hands.

"Now, now Kazekage-sama! Don't be too hard on your favorite student! It's partially my fault anyway." Yashamaru explained. He met Gaara's stare, and grinned. Gaara almost yielded to crossing the room and knocking the baby blue lights out of his skull.

"Yashamaru-san…how ever did you get that unsightly mess on your clothes?" Matsuri blushed red at the mention of the unfortunate event. The reddening in her face however was not lost on Gaara. He glared at Yashamaru.

"Ah…that…um…that was my mistake! I-,"

"We just ran into each other is all. I am thankful that I managed to survive plowing into a speeding sand kunoichi though!" The room burst into laughter. Temari motioned for Matsuri to come near them. She bowed to Yashamaru and made her way next to Temari, standing behind Gaara's chair. Kakashi and Yamato sat next to Gaara. Matsuri tried to meet his gaze, but he looked away from her. Gaara sighed.

"Now that everyone is settled. We can begin."

"Kazekage-sama…may we, the council go first?" An elder asked. Gaara nodded.

"We ask that Konoha would please assist us in our search."

"Tell us what you have found so far." Kakashi said. A woman stood and laid two scrolls on the table.

"Obviously…the only reason why Akatsuki is alive is that a major forbidden jutsu has been performed. But the only ones who could pull off such a jutsu…were Konohakagure's Orochimaru and Amekagure's Pein. They both are deceased. Kazekage-sama…we ask for permission to look into forbidden, holy archives to help better our understanding of the Akatsuki resurrection and…how to defeat them once more."

--

"Why'd you agree to it, Gaara?!" Kankuro yelled. Gaara rolled his eyes and closed the door to his office trying to ignore his brother's questions.

"Because…with this openness I may be able to find out who is leaking information." Kankuro frowned.

"Leaking information? Are you still thinking about what happened on the borders over a month ago? Gaara…that side was always weak. You and I know that security-,"

"No, Kankuro!" Gaara exclaimed.

"The security was weak yes…but there was no way one outside of the Suna shinobi could have known. The only way is that if the assailant had already fought on the borders and found out…or if they were told." Kankuro shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Gaara. Hurry up and get changed. We're eating at home tonight."

"Home? Why?"

"Because I'm sick of seeing places that have offices in them. Don't you miss being at home?"

"Yes…maybe." Kankuro smiled. He walked down the hall waving. Gaara watched him go.

_Home…I haven't been home…in a long time._

Gaara hoisted the piles of papers under one arm and began walking down the hall. His thoughts and mind somewhere else he didn't notice the man watching him…silently…cautiously. Watching his movements carefully.

--

Temari passed the bowl of rice to Gaara observing her red head brother. She noted that he had not spoken once to Matsuri who was sitting next to him. Not that Gaara talked much to begin with. He seemed tense and on edge. She could only understand why…seeing as his only student, and girl who he was in love with entered into a meeting with the man who could be considered a threat. She knew he was troubled. It didn't take a mind controlling jutsu to tell her that.

_Matsuri…also seems tense. Why is the atmosphere so heavy in here?_

"So…Gaara…how'd the trading papers go?" Temari asked. She looked at her food as Gaara directed his gaze upon her.

"It went well. We finished the trading route policy."

"Well that's good."

"Yes."

"You know there are a lot of stars out tonight. It's really pretty about this time."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. What about the new mission papers? Have you gotten those done, and organized?"

"Yes."

"The alliance with Hioukagure?"

"That was the last thing I did."

"…did you check out the new recruits we got yesterday? And did you talk to Baki about night security?"

"I met with him once."

"What he did he-,"

"Is there something you want, Temari?" Kankuro gulped. He glanced at his sister. She was picking at her food, and refused to look up. Gaara was still as a statue, still gazing at her.

Matsuri started to fidget…this atmosphere was making her more than uncomfortable.

_Temari-san is only trying to cheer you up, Gaara-sensei! Why don't you let her? We all wanted to come here…to eat together with you._

"I just wanted to know how things are going. Sorry for caring." Temari stood from the table and walked outside, slamming the door.

"Gaara-,"

"Don't speak to me." Kankuro reached towards him, then reclined and shook his head.

"I'm finished. Thank you for the meal." Gaara stood. Matsuri grabbed his wrist. He turned away from her pleading and angry eyes.

"Gaara-sensei…Temari only wanted to know how things were going! Why do you have to be so cold?"

"We have been over this before, Ma-," Like a thunder bolt, Gaara's face felt the pang of a force. At first he didn't know what hit him until he saw a pale shaking hand in the direction his face had turned.

A sinking feeling came over him…as he heard sobs. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. How could he…a Beast…comfort the only woman who meant the world to him? How could he say those words…and not harm her in the process?

"Don't you understand?! I care about you! I love you! I love you so much it hurts! Every time I see you my chest hurts…and this light burns me! When I hear your voice…I want to listen to you all the time! I can't stand being away from you! Who cares if you have demon inside of you? Who cares if you're a Beast?! Who?! I don't! I love you! You stupid, idiot of a Kazekage!" Matsuri yelled. She ran out the door. Gaara wanted to cry out to her. He wanted to tell her-

"What are you doing fool?!" Kankuro yelled.

"Go after her!" Gaara made ran.

* * *

**Well! As far as Huiokagure...I made that up. Anyway...hope this second chapter compensates for my late updating. These will be the chapters for this week so enjoy them! Haha...there is so much' to this story...I'm afraid I might mess it up. Hopefully I wont! Please review! I love reviews! Feel free to pm me if you don't understand anything in the story. I will be happy to explain. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Gather around and I will tell you a strange and wonderful story like no other! It is a story full of love, sorrow and redemption. Wha-? A bedtime story, you say? No, no you could not be farther from the truth! You see this is true story not all can tell correctly. I have been chosen to document every 100 years the events that l, document when souls rise to the surface. I will tell you about the God of the Sun, the Child of the Earth and the Beast.**

**--**

**Thousands of years ago, before man and animal were created there were Gods of the Universe. Noble, beautiful and powerful beings full of life and energy. They controlled time, space, and growth and kept the universe safe from enemies that might destroy it. All the Gods had their own home and planet, given to them by Creator God who ruled over all the other Gods. What's this…you want to know some of their names? Well then I shall oblige you, dear readers. The God of the Moon, the Goddess of Earth, the God of the Sun, the Water God, the Goddess of Stars and many more! Why if I tried to name them all it could take decades-oh, let me get back to the story!**

**Above all the other Gods, Sun was the most beautiful and bright. His fiery flames caused the other God's to admire him. Earth was considered the most beautiful among the Goddess, her green hair, and deep blue eyes were captivating. They would hold festivals every 100 years, celebrating the Universe and each other. It happened that during the festival Sun noticed Earth's beauty and fell in love with her then. Earth fell in love with Sun as well, they were happy for a time and shared wonderful memories together…until the day came.**

**Creator in his heart harbored a secret love for Earth, but when he discovered the secret love between Sun and Earth he became enraged. Angered that the other Gods had kept the relationship from him, he went on a stampede, destroying the universe. Also in his rage he sealed Earth away in the form of a human and hid her from Sun.**

**--**

**What did you say just now? Oh…what about the Beast? Well calm down…no need to rush. Did not I say I would tell you all? I shall if you will bear with me! Now here….come closer and listen carefully.**

**--**

**Because Creator was so wrought with anger he erased Earth's memories, causing her to forget everything about her life and who she was. Sun saw this, and was filled with sorrow and madness. In a blind rage he challenged Creator to a battle. For 5 days and nights they fought, neither wanting to give in. Finally on the 6****th**** day Sun came out victorious, but filled with bloodlust and hatred. He went mad and began killing the other Gods and Goddess**

**--**

**He disguised himself as a Human and went down to Earth to search for his lover. Alas when he found her memories were truly washed away and she had born a child to a Human he became enraged, and plagued the earth with his flames.**

**--**

He wrapped the cloak closer around him. The man found it amazing that a person could live in these conditions. He glanced around the cave-house, astonished at its tidiness and shape. He walked into the kitchen and sat on a make shift chair of stone. The walls were of course stone, but they had been carved and shaped many times to form what was now was beautiful. Next to the kitchen was a small dining area, an arch connecting the two rooms.

"What happened? What is the end of the story?" The cloaked man asked. He sat across the table from an elderly woman, writing on a scroll. The woman shook her head and frowned.

"Earth, known as Gaia married a Human. Born to her was a half God and half human child. Sun disguised himself as a Human and went to earth. When he found out that Gaia had married another man…he went mad."

"Over a woman?"

"Yes…stupid wasn't he?"

"I suppose…"

"In his madness he began wreaking havoc on the earth…killing, murdering, torturing. It was during this time that Gaia regained her memories…how it is not said. But because his mind was completely lost he did not recognize her and fought her." The man leaned closer, his curiosity at its peak.

"And then? What became of him?"

"They both died…but because Gaia could not bear to see her lover in such a state, with her last breath she tied his soul into another human body…before they truly die she wants to see him love again."

"I am confused…are not there four? The Beast, Gaia known as the goddess Earth, Sun and Creator?"

"No…only three. Sun and Beast are the same. Sun had so lost his mind he fell from his position as a God and became a Demon… the first Buuji. The Buuji are fallen Gods and Goddess."

"Do you truly expect me to believe such a long winded tale?" The old woman grinned. She stood, carrying the scroll.

"You always listened to my tales when you were a child and believed them. Now you can not?"

The man frowned.

"Grandmother…I was a child. I would believe everything anyone would say. But this tale you spout…is insane."

"The truth can appear insane sometimes, dear." The woman licked her lips, mockingly.

"It was your aunt's cursed husband that made all this come alive once again by sealing Sun into Gaara. I will never forgive that man for murdering my daughter! Curse him and that bastard red head! Only you…Yashamaru soothe my heart." Yashamaru removed his cloak, showing a bright smile.

"Grandmother…is a lady. She should not use such language. No wonder the council always blushed when you spoke."

"Do not me boy…looking just like your father. I gather they have not realized that you are their cousin? Those three stupid children?"

"I suppose not…but Baki-san has been watching me carefully." The woman grinned.

"Of course…you are your father's child." Yashamaru smiled, but his face held a hint of confusion. The woman walked into the kitchen.

"Grandmother I have a question…"

"What is it boy?"

"Is Yuuki…Creator? Then…Gaara-sama is Sun and Matsuri is Earth…Gaia? Then Yuuki…love Matsuri-chan? How did Creator come on earth?"

"You already answered your own question, fool child."

Yashamaru frowned. He had answered his own question…?

"After his defeat Creator followed Sun to earth. He was so obsessed with Gaia that he could not be away from her for long. Sun is aware…or Shukaku is his given Demon name of Creator's existence an earth. However Earth or Gaia is not."

"I see…I see now that you are crazy, grandmother."

"Ha! How long do you think I have lived? Far longer than those young fools in the council believe! How else do you think I can tell this tale so clearly?"

"But Matsuri's grandmother also told her this tale…the way I heard it was told is very misleading. It made me think of just Gaia and Sun, also known as Beast."

"Matsuri's grandmother focused on Sun's time on earth. I am telling it from the very beginning. Sun was a Beast on earth…"

"I see."

The woman looked outside. The sun was starting to set, and sand swirled through the air more ferociously than before.

"I see a storm is coming. You should be on your way, Yashamaru." He nodded and donned the cloaked once more, stepping out in the entrance. He looked back and grinned sheepishly.

"Ah…grandmother…did I mention that that fool, bastard grandchild of yours is now Kazekage?" A sneer crossed her face, and she huffed in disgust.

"He'll be a maniac just like his father…killing the very woman he says he loves." Yashamaru shrugged.

"Not if Yuuki-sama can stop it. Gaara-sama and Matsuri-chan have a long, hard journey ahead of them."

--

Matsuri ran in the night. She ran away from the one person who stirred her heart to the core. Houses and buildings passed her by…along with memories she housed in her heart. Why did it seem that every place reminded her of him? She couldn't be around him…she couldn't bear to see him again. She didn't want to hear his voice…yet she longed for him to tell her he loved her. She wanted to shut it all out; the pain, confusion, anger and frustration that housed her heart and soul. Trying to blink away the tears, she stumbled to the ground, her brown eyes clouded by the clear liquid. No…she couldn't stop here. She had to keep going. She had to run away from him.

She didn't want to think as her feet carried her to a nostalgic place, where she had met him. He had been much different then…she used to be able to tell the difference. She walked to three long tables, allowing her hand to slowly go over each surface. A tear drop found its place on the last sandy surface, creating a nearly clean circle. She knew much more were going to follow soon; even she didn't want them too because it was always like that. She sank to the ground, and cried.

"Matsuri! Matsuri!" She stood at the calling of her name. Then she saw him, the very man she wished to avoid. She back away from him, preparing herself to bolt the second he stepped towards her.

"Go away! Stay away from me, Gaara-sensei!" She screamed. Gaara wanted to punch himself…the tone in her voice was so sorrowful and angry. He reached out towards her…he wanted to tell her he was sorry. He wanted to open his mouth and scream to the heavens how much he cared about her and how afraid he was to hurt her…by loving her.

"Matsuri…"

"I told you to stay away from me! Don't come near me!! Please!" Matsuri pulled out a kunai, gripping it so tightly that blood, dribbled from her palms. A familiar feeling crept upon Gaara as he watched the red liquid fall to the sand ground.

_No! Not now…I can't! I can't…ugh._

Gaara fell to the ground, holding his pounding head. Matsuri automatically took a step towards him, but then remembering why she was apart from him, she stopped.

"It's steadily taking over you isn't it? It's hard to stay controlled…when you smell my soul and blood isn't it?" Matsuri clinched the kunai harder. Her was breathing quick and nervous, anticipating his actions. Would he attack her…like before? Was he angry? Did she have the strength to fight back? She glared at him…she glared at the only person she had loved so much that it hurt. She tried to ignore his pleading, and remorseful eyes…she tried to hide how much she wanted him come to her… how she longed for his touch.

_No! I can't…think like this! Gaara-sensei…will never change. Nothing will ever change! I wish I had never fallen in love with him! None of this would have happened! I don't hate him…but I can never love him!_

"Matsuri…"

"No! Don't call my name! Don't call my name like that!" She yelled. Gaara stood, slowly walking towards her. Matsuri screamed.

"Stay away! Don't come any closer!" Matsuri edged away, as Gaara came closer slowly. Gaara steadily walked towards her…he forced all thoughts of leaving her out of his mind.

_**Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want anything to do with you now! She hates you! You are nothing but a monster to her now!**_

_That…isn't true! She loves me!_

_**She doesn't! She can't love a Beast like you! She couldn't love me and she can't love you! She never loved me! She tricked me into loving her! She'll never love me now!**_

_What…? Shukaku…you-?_

"Stay away!" Matsuri screamed. Gaara halted, as he felt a dull thump in his shoulder, and a think liquid trickling down. He glanced down. A kunai stuck out of his shoulder, he looked at Matsuri. Her hand was extended and trembling violently. Gaara came closer. Matsuri collapsed to the ground, slowly surely inching away from him, holding out her hand, wishing for him to leave.

"Matsuri…"

"No!" She screamed as Gaara wrapped his arms around her. Gaara winced as he felt the _shuck _of a weapon going into his chest. He didn't stare at her…he didn't catch her gaze. He merely held her tightly, shushing her, and running his hands through her hair.

"I'm…I'm…so sorry, Matsuri. I'm so sorry…please…won't you forgive me?"

"Please….stay away…"

"Matsuri…"

"Gaara-sensei…Gaara-sensei…I'm…I…can't…love…Gaara-sensei…" She gripped the kunai that she had dug in his chest tighter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"Gaara-sensei…"

"I'm afraid…" Despite her anger, frustration, and sorrow, Matsuri held him tighter. Gaara pulled out the weapon, and tossed it.

"Gaara-sensei…?" Gaara placed his finger on her lips, silencing her. He traced her jaw line, slowly etching her features in his mind.

"I am afraid, Matsuri. That once I loved you…I would kill you." Matsuri yelped, as Gaara lowered her to the sandy ground, hovering over her. He allowed her scent mixing with his blood to fill his nostrils, to calm him down. He could smell it...her soul so sweet and open.

"Gaara-sensei-,"

"I wanted to…say so many things. But they're all pointless right? Because words could never express how much my heart…pains when my mind clouds with thoughts of you." Gaara's hand gently, went over her face, feeling her warmth, taking in her presence.

"It's intoxicating…being around you. I can't stand the thought of someone else…touching you." His hand slid down to her arm, caressing her smooth milk skin.

"I love you, Matsuri. I love you so much I will eliminate my own existence to keep you from harm…even if that harm is me." A tense sensation rocketed through his body, as he eyes traveled over the girl below him to places he had never dared dream about. Then…a clear liquid dripped from his eyes. Gaara hurriedly wiped the foreign objects called tears. When had he really become so vulnerable around her? How long had he managed to keep these feelings of longing and desire at bay at the cost of his sanity?

"Can you still love me…with this monster inside me? Can you help me change the monster that is me? He once loved once…and it drove him mad…will I do the same?"

"Gaara-sensei…it's ok to cry. Please…cry…" Matsuri wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck pulling him lower into her embrace. Gaara allowed himself to lay his head on her chest, his tears falling down like a waterfall, but quietly.

"It's ok to cry Gaara-sensei…because I love you. Please...cry."

* * *

**Wow...for some odd reason I feel like this story is not making any sense. Anyway...haha...the part in bold is an actual story I heard while meeting some missionaries from Africa. They were telling us old stories and myths about the homeland. It was really awesome! (I did add somethings) Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...and I hope it wasn't too crazy for you. Sorry I have not been updating of late...somethings have been happening and its been hard to work on the story. :( Please REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dust rose in the air as the hooded figure walked down the streets of the golden, sandy town. The air was warm and moist causing him to be in a very foul mood. He clung tightly to the man who walked next to him, ever so slightly pulling on his sleeve. He wasn't used to this type of weather. He preferred the cool and damp climate, similar to a swamp excluding the humidity. In fact he hated this place…full of people meaningless to him, and bustling about not knowing what he knew. He shrugged mentally. Could he be blamed for their ignorance and stupidity? Of course he couldn't.

_These people…are inferior to me. Why__** they**__ chose to live among them is beyond me._

He lifted his hood to see. Ah…this feeling he knew. She was close by…he could smell her scent so sweet the scent of earth. He looked around eyeing each of the women walking down the street. Soon…soon she would walk past him and this soul inside of him would shiver in pleasure and desire.

_Guilty pleasure…_

Then he saw her…short, brown hair…5" build, slightly muscular, her body bearing the mark and figure of a true shinobi. She walked beside a red head young man, much taller with dark circles around his eyes. She was laughing and smiling, while the red head looked on. His blank face never changed, but his green eyes were always on her. The hooded figure stopped walking, and watched them pass him by. Green eyes met purple and an invisible notification passed through the stares.

_So…he is as observant as they say. Matsuri…I promise I will set you free! You belong with us...and only us...Sun...will not kill you. Why you still love that monster...and the one inside of him I do not understand!  
_

He and his companion walked into a dango shop. Upon ordering they sat at a booth out looking the streets. He pulled back his hood allowing his black locks to fall gracefully.

"Onii-chan…where will we be staying tonight?" The blonde haired man smiled.

"Yashamaru-kun has promised us room and board. Today we are to play our part as village leaders. The horses are in the back of this shop. Behave Yuuki."

"Yes, Nii-chan."

--

Matsuri smiled as she walked down the streets of Suna. It had been a week since that night…the night Gaara had cried all night long.

_Gaara-sensei…the atmosphere around you has lightened. I'm happy…that…you're not afraid so much anymore. I know you have a long way to go, we both do…but I will help you! I will be…your back up. I still cannot believe…Gaara-sensei…cried…and for some reason I felt peace in him for the first time. But…Shukaku…and this light in my chest…what will happen now?_

"Matsuri…" She shook off her thoughts, trying to bring herself back to the world of the moving. Gaara stood next to her, holding two skewers of _chichi dango. _Matsuri smiled at his choice of food.

"I didn't think Gaara-sensei liked sweet things…" Gaara blinked.

"Why not?" Matsuri shrugged.

"Gaara-sensei doesn't seem like the type to like sweet things…" Gaara blinked again. He sighed lightly and handed her the dango. He motioned towards a tall building just ahead of them.

"I will have to head back soon. Will you be ok if I leave?" Gaara asked. Matsuri resisted the urge to make a joke, as she saw the seriousness in his eyes. She smiled brightly, her cheeks red and rosy waving off his concern.

"I'll be fine, Gaara-sensei. After all I am your student…and precious person." Gaara abruptly turned away from her, crossing his arms over his chest and began walking. Matsuri frowned.

"G-G-Gaara-sensei?! Did I say something wrong!?" She yelled. Gaara struggled to maintain his composure.

_Too cute! Too cute! If we were alone…I wonder what I would have done?!_

Matsuri watched him go. Had she said something that made him angry? Maybe he still wasn't used to-

"Ah!" Matsuri screamed as she felt a force hit her, sending her to the ground falling flat on her stomach.

_Ouch…what in the world?_

"Oi! Watch where you're going girl!" A man yelled out, riding on a kart, pulled by mules. Matsuri stood and bowed repeatedly.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and-"

"Watch out!"

"Hey! You're in the middle of the road!" Someone called out.

"Move fool girl!" Before she could react, she heard the sound of horses' hooves and a black monster appearing before her.

--

Gaara frowned at mountain of paperwork that had piled up while he had been in the hospital. It seemed to loom over him in the form of a dark cloud, about to pour cold rain down on him any second. He knew he had to get started, that staring at it would not make it go away.

_If only glares could get paperwork done…my life would be much easier._

Gaara grabbed a handful of paper and spread it out across his desk. He mentally noted to thank Temari for organizing it for him…_houtou _and_ onigiri_ for dinner tonight, his sister's favorite.

Gaara glanced towards the door, sensing a presence outside.

"How long do you plan to lurk outside my door? Come in."

"Now now, Kazekage-sama…lurk is quite the malicious term isn't it?" Gaara frowned. Yashamaru stood, smiling like a hyena.

"I have just received word that the leaders from Akahana have arrived in Suna…do you wish for me to lead them to the mansion?" Gaara bit his lip. He had anticipated that the leaders would stay in the Kazekage mansion, he had also hoped that they would board with one of the elders. Gaara nodded.

"Yes please. Also prepare a guide for them of the city. We want them to feel at home here."

Yashamaru bowed.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama…but I have one question."

"What is it?"

"Um…if you would tell me where, Matsuri-san is?" Gaara stiffened. Where Matsuri was? Why would…a person like Yashamaru want to know where Matsuri was at? Gaara felt a strange feeling rising in his chest.

"Why would you want to know such a thing?" Yashamaru noted Gaara's voice had deepened…

"Well…Kazekage-sama…she was mentioned when talk of a guide came up for the guests. They chose her to be their guide for this week."

"This was made without my consent?" Yashamaru shrugged and grinned.

"We understand Kazekage-sama has more important things to do. We did not want to bother him with such a trifle decision. What is one Chuunin to Kazekage-sama?" Gaara glared at the man before him. He felt his hands starting to sweat, a tense sensation flowing through his head. Yashamaru stepped back, his expression observant and condescending.

"Kazekage-sama…should watch his face more. It is not natural for human eyes to turn colors and teeth to fangs." Gaara gritted his teeth.

"You play with me, Yashamaru?"

"I challenge you, Kazekage-sama."

--

Matsuri screamed as she saw the hoof coming down on her and threw her hands over her head. At the last second the horse stopped, bringing its mighty hooves down in front of the scared kunoichi. She crawled backwards away from the huffing animal. A crowd had begun to form around them, Matsuri noted.

"I am sorry. This fool horse never watches what he is doing." A blonde haired man stepped down from the horse and extended his hand to her, smiling. Matsuri felt her heart skip a beat at his gaze, but took his hand. She stepped away from him, brushing herself off.

"N-no! It was my fault! I shouldn't have been in the street…I don't know what I was thinking!" The man smirked.

"Or could it be…what you were thinking?" Matsuri felt a shiver go down her spine. This guy…

"Onii-san…what is going on?" Matsuri glanced behind the blonde man, to another horse. A small figure covered in a navy blue cloak, sat atop. The figure tilted his head up a bit, and purple eyes me brown. Matsuri felt herself being drawn…drawn to this person. The man turned around and made hand signals. Three foot men also in cloaks appeared behind the second horse.

_What…!? Why such suspicious clothing?!_

"My name is Ichiiro…please forgive me for putting a lady such as yourself in danger." Matsuri shook her head.

"No! Really it's fine. I'm sorry for…um…getting in the way! Please…don't make a big deal out of it!" She smiled. Ichiiro nodded. The men came over to him, and whispered something. Ichiiro nodded again, and waved them off. They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Wha-?! Why are they acting so suspicious?! So openly too!_

Matsuri winced as she took a step. Ichiiro turned to her, his eyes scrutinizing.

"Um…miss it would appear you…twisted your ankle. Should I see you home?" Matsuri shook her head fiercely.

_If Gaara-sensei finds out about this he'll be angry! He always tells me to stop spacing out and now it's gotten me in troubling with these strange foreigners!_

"We were on our way to the Kaezekage building…if your house is down that way we can see you off?"

"It is…but I-,"

"Wonderful then! Come on!"

"No-what?!" Matsuri yelled as she was swept up on the horse.

_Why do these strange things only happen to me!?_

--

"Challenge…me?" Yashamaru nodded. Gaara glared.

"Hahaha! Kazekage-sama really is protective of his student! She is just student…isn't she Kazekage-sama…?" Gaara stood.

"Are you becoming angry, Kazekage-sama?" Gaara gripped the edge of the desk, turning his face away. His body began to shake, violently.

"**You dare challenge me, boy? Do you have any idea who you are talking too?" **Yashamaru grabbed the door handle.

"You are Shukaku…the first fallen God. Sun are you not? Haha…that is one hell of a _sakki_...and you are still sealed with in this boy's body." Suddenly Yashamaru felt himself being pulled off the floor. He wrapped his hands around Gaara's wrist, trying to release himself. It felt that the air around him became thicker…and a dark mist enveloped Gaara's body. He could feel his throat being crushed…a strange burning sensation running through his head. He started to panick.

"**My hatred for Gaia is growing stronger everyday…for sealing me into this human body. For betraying me! My demonic powers are growing weaker. Soon…I will be the God I once was! Her heart is the key that can set me free! That cursed light that sealed me…will also be her undoing."**

"Please…please God of Sun release me!" Yashamaru gasped. He could feel the atmosphere getting hotter. Yashamaru coughed as sulfuric breath came from Gaara's mouth. Gaara shook severely as if lighten had run through his body.

"**Agh…this boy is stronger than I thought…it also seems that he has found out my secret." **Gaara closed the distance between him and Yashamaru, close enough that their noses touched. Yashamaru tried to turn his head away, but Gaara grasped his chin, forcing him to face him.

"**The old woman…where is she?! Years ago…she was one of the council in this country…I do not sense her presence here! Where is she?! Tell me!"**

Yashamaru felt himself fainting…

"She-ack! She lives in the mountains west of the desert! Past the Bitter River!"

"**I see…agh! Ack… this stupid boy! You have not seen the last of me… I'll deal with you later…Yashamaru."** Gaara screamed, clutching his chest. Yashamaru backed against the wall watching the scene before him unfold. Gaara crashed to the floor, his eyes going back to their aqua color, blank and his face pale.

Yashamaru walked slowly towards him, cautious. He pressed two fingers against Gaara's throat and sighed.

"A maniac…huh, grandmother?"

* * *

**Wow...I felt like I did this chapter a little bit better. There's still so much more I have to tell...just a matter of when and how to tell it. I think this might be a long story haha. There is a little more fun in the first half. I was sorta getting depressed with all the "evil Gaara"ness and wanted to lighten the story. I feel though...from here on out it will become darker. Not sure if that's a good thing or not! :( By the way...has anyone found the story, "Memory of a Girl"? I tried looking for it on and I can't find it anywhere! It is a GaaraxMatsuri and the best one I have ever read! :( The sequel is called, "His Light, Her Darkness" I think...  
**

**Anyway...please review and tell me what you think! I live off reviews! I need reviews! I'm glad to know this story has received many "favorites" but I need reviews people! Well...I hope you enjoyed this chapter of "Training the Heart" and please continue to read! :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I hate her; I love her and despise her. Her very presence is like a mist that I cannot rid of in my soul. My mind cloud with thoughts of her always and my body craves for her perfect, alluring touch. This thirst…infuriates me…the very fact that I cannot live without her makes me want to burn fire within myself. Her hair is like the water that flows and knows not where it goes; only allowing the current to take it where it sees fit to lead. Her skin…smooth as silk and her voice pulls me in like a twister.**

**I cannot get away from her…her scent, her eyes, her heart. Is this why I hate her? That she holds so much power over me…I cannot not think about her. She is everything to me…and an enemy as well.**

**She gave herself to another man…locked me away in this cursed human body, sealed my deity powers away from me. Then…when I fell from my position as a God…I became this wretched thing…a Beast. Those stinking humans…chased me, hunted me…took advantage of my physical form. Why should I not hate her? Gaia…Goddess Earth…my lover and enemy. I am confused and angry…these ridiculous emotions…are nothing to me. I have been with these humans too long, and their damned things called "emotions" are attacking my very core. I must get away. I must get out of this body and meet Gaia and kill her. Then…I will finished what I came to earth for.**

**But before I do that…I must kill…Creator…damn him. Damn him for daring to love and protect what is mine. If anyone is to kill her…it shall be me. She belongs to me. Her heart, her soul…belongs to me.**

**--**

Naruto waved as Konan walked out into the dark street. He sighed heavily as his mind raced through all she had told him. The story…Nagoto's dark secret…Gaara and Matsuri…and one person…whose name they did not know. He leaned against the doorway, watching the cloaked figure disappear in the night. He didn't know what to do now. What could he do in his position?

_If this is what Konan-san says it is…then those three…what they do will affect everyone. If Shukaku manages to return to his God state…which means Gaara…will…never be the same. Matsuri-chan…can you really…do what you might have if it comes down to it? Can Gaia…do the same? _

Just because he was Hokage did not mean he could interrogate people without a lead. His mind drifted to his Gaara, how he was doing and Matsuri...could she truly love him as he was? He shook his head.

_Matsuri-chan sure knows how to pick em'!_

Naruto grinned as he felt a small hand lay on his shoulder. He grasped it tightly and turned around to completely accept the hug from Hinata. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Naruto-kun…you're doing well. I-I know things are getting harder…but I believe in you!" He nodded, and caressed her cheek. Hinata recognized the look of longing and frustration etched on her boyfriends face; she wondered what he was really thinking. She knew him…she knew him well. Much more that she had before. She knew when he was plotting something…something dangerous and reckless.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Naruto blinked, as if he were coming back out of his thoughts and turned to her, meeting her lavender eyes.

"It's ok…Hinata-chan. I won't do anything stupid. I promise."

--

Gaara sighed as the attendant laid out the printed material in front of him. The man was too eager to please and it irked Gaara to the bone. He had spoken nonstop since he and Kankuro had entered the shop, explaining that they need material for kimonos. Gaara's head pounded, and he wished he could get away from it all. Kankuro was smiling like an idiot, praising the merchandise and asking to see more. Gaara hated formalities…especially when it involved clothing…and dare he say it? Shopping…

"**Gaara-sama please reconsider! The annual Wind festival is approaching soon in three days! The leaders from Akahana have finally arrived and this is the opportunity we have been waiting for! Sunakagure must show them better hospitality than our allies!" Gaara frowned as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. He turned his gaze towards the sandy village. Baki sighed and shook his head.**

"**It will only last a couple of hours, Gaara-sama."**

"**Long into the ungodly hours of the night…morning."**

"**If you leave early it will be excused. I never said to stay for the whole thing, Gaara-sama. But this is a chance…for Sunakagure to widen its economy in Akahana. We have never had good relations with them. Please remember it was Akahana who suggested the meeting. They made the first move."**

**Gaara nodded. Akahana had many natural resources. Iron, good crops, cloth and even small mines of silver. The only major deposit Suna had was salt and that in itself was valuable.**

_**But salt is not enough to keep the economy alive. While we too have natural resources it cannot be bad to be safe. Akahana…is what we need. Akahana…why does the name…sound so familiar? I feel like…I have been there before…somehow.**_

"**Shall I send for a seamstress, Gaara-sama?" Gaara frowned.**

"**Yes please."**

**A shinobi ran up to Gaara smiling.**

"**Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama! Please forgive me for my insolence…but I hear that you will be attending the Wind festival! I-I am honored that you will attend, Kazekage-sama! We will do our best, Kazekage-sama!" The man smiled wide and bowed. Gaara smiled faintly.**

"**Thank you." A faint red tint appeared on the man's face. He smiled and bowed again then rushed off into the building. Gaara sneered.**

"**Temari." Baki raised a brow.**

"**Temari-dono…?"**

"…"

"Does this please, Kazekage-sama? The silk is from the Honey country! Only the best we have here! Oh…and this! This obi is deep ocean blue…it matches Kazekage-sama's traditional robes!" Gaara nodded.

_I suppose…the smile and wave strategy will not work here._

He pointed to a shelf across from him.

"That dark blue…may I see it?" The man smiled. A young woman stepped from behind the counter and bowed. The man motioned to her, and she stood on a chair, carefully lowering the black material. Gaara ran his fingers over the smooth cloth, admiring its hue. Its print consisted of fierce black dragons, with red fire coming from their nostrils. The kanji _wind_ was printed five times, one mid-back, one on the back of each sleeve and one on each side of the collar in front. Gaara smiled.

"I want this. Do you have dark gray hakuma as well?" The man smiled wide. He nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Yes of course! For Kazekage-sama anything is available!" The woman smiled.

"If Kazekage-sama is pleased…we are more than honored!" Kankuro grinned.

"Finally found something you like, Gaara-sama?" Gaara glared at his older brother.

"Oi…I was only kidding, little bro-sama."

"Kankuro…"

--

Temari and Sari smiled as Matsuri turned around in a circle, showing off the forest green kimono, with a purple iris flower print, white cranes and misty clouds. Temari cocked her head to the side, and raised an eye brow. An elder woman stood in the corner of the room, holding other fabrics, noticing Temari's expression she walked to her.

"Does this please you?" Temari shrugged.

"Matsuri-chan…do you like it?" Sari asked, eagerly. Matsuri beamed as she studied herself in the full body mirrors surrounding the fitting room. She gently ran her hands over the beautiful, smooth fabric. It was truly breath taking and she did love it.

_If only I could buy it…but I don't have the money._

Temari smiled.

"Do you like it?" Temari asked. Matsuri nodded.

"Great. Well then…ma'am-," Temari waved to the fitting lady.

"I'll be getting these two! I really fell in love with this purple one soon as I saw it! How do you get such beautiful material, Etsuko-san?" The elderly woman smiled and held up a finger to her lips.

"That, Temari-dono is a se-cre-t." She winked at the trio.

"Anything for the children of my best and favorite customer! Ah…your mother would have loved to watch how you and Kankuro-dono have matured!" Temari smiled, and then frowned instantly.

"Gaara too…I'm sure." Etsuko froze. Matsuri felt uneasy as the air in the room began to change.

The woman nodded quickly.

"Y-yes, Kazekage-sama too."

Temari smiled sweetly at her agreement. They proceeded to leave the store. Temari let out a breath as they walked down the street. The festival was in three days…they would have their kimonos ready tomorrow. Everything would be perfect. Everything would be alright. Sari hung on Matsuri's arm, chatting gaily and freely. Matsuri smiled as she listened to her friend's batter. It had been such a long time since they had been able to spend time together. She was glad that for the moment…she could get away from…things.

"Ah! Matsuri-chan is so lucky! Why do you get to get a new kimono?!" She pouted. Temari grinned.

"Matsuri doesn't have one, Sari. You have many!" Temari pointed out. Sari rolled her eyes.

"Matsuri-chan…you could have worn one of my old ones! You know kimono's last a long time…even second hand kimonos are valuable!" Matsuri smiled and nodded.

"Ah…yes…but a new one sounded so tempting!" Sari giggled and leaned closer to Matsuri.

"Speaking of tempting…have you seen the leaders from our sister village Akahana? I hear that one of them…the youngest I suppose is very beautiful! They say he looks like a woman! The other one has beautiful blonde hair I hear…and is very handsome! I can't wait to see them for myself!" Matsuri shrugged and shook her head.

"I really could careless…though…the blonde one…Ichiiro is his name. Well I guess he's cute." Temari smiled.

"Is he cuter than Gaara?" Sari screeched, and clapped her hands. A dreamy expression covered her face.

"Kazekage-sama is so handsome! No one can match up to him!" Matsuri smiled.

_Right…no one is like Gaara-sensei. He's special. Not only to me…but to everyone in the village._

"So…are you girls excited about the festival?" Temari asked. Sari grinned.

"I know Matsuri is…she'll get to show off her new kimono to Kazekage-sama!" Matsuri flushed red. The ground below seemed strangely interesting at the moment. The action was not lost and Sari laughed loudly.

"Oh come one, Matsuri! Everyone knows about you and Gaara-sama! There's no use hiding it!"

"Well…that's not…umm…he is just…well…I am his student! Nothing more and nothing less! Really!" Sari frowned.

"Oh please! Even I can sense the sexual tension between you two!" Matsuri coughed, almost tripping over her own feet. Temari turned beat red, and slapped Sari on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for, Temari-dono?!"

"You talk too much!" Temari sighed as people around them snickered. This girl was always drawing attention to herself.

_I guess it comes naturally when you are the daughter of an important elder._

They continued to walk without much trouble. Enjoying each other's company before the big day, when everything would be fast paced.

Matsuri sighed inwardly, thinking about the festival and things that went along with it. She continued to walk arm in arm with Sari listening to the girl's carefree laughter. She was tempted to let her mind wander elsewhere…

_Gaara-sensei…will be in a kimono. I've never seen Gaara-sensei in a kimono before…I wonder…what it will look like. It's hard to imagine him dressed so formally._

_

* * *

_**I swear I am doing to much research for this story! Haha I actually looked online for kimono patterns to describe Gaara's and Matsuri's kimonos. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of"Training the Heart" I feel like I am going slow...but not to worry! Things will be fast paced soon! Please review!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Gaara stood on top the balcony, and smiled slightly. Colorful balloons were released into the air, and confetti was thrown.

"The annual Wind festival has begun!" He shouted. The crowd erupted in applause and shouts. Music started playing, and people dispersed to do the multiple entertainment venues spread throughout the village. Face painting, and bottle shooting were among the favorites of the villagers. Along with races, and competitions between shinobi to see who could throw kunai the farthest. Gaara watched the crowd spread out, listening the laughter and light hearted fun below. Kankuro stood on the platform with him smiling wide. Suddenly he whipped out and grabbed Gaara's hat. He waved it in the air.

"Now it is time for the first Kaze hat throw!" Almost instantly a crowd circled the platform, mostly woman screaming. Gaara tried to snatch his hat back, but to no avail. Kankuro laughed and threw the hat out to the eager crowd. Gaara covered his ears as a series of shrieks rose, followed by "I love you, Kazekage-sama!" and "Hey, Kazekage-sama will you marry me?!" One woman held the hat in her hands. She began waving it and jumping, happily. Temari rolled her eyes, despite the large grin plastered on her face. She turned to the girl beside her.

"Oi, Matsuri-chan! Already having a good time?" She yelled. Matsuri smiled and nodded.

"I'm really excited!" Matsuri motioned down the main street used as the bazaar. Multiple colorful banisters, ribbons and signs decorated the stores and vendors. Matsuri couldn't help but laugh in spite of herself. Everything was so festive and the atmosphere was gay. But the memory of Gaara's Kazekage hat being thrown to a crowd full of screaming women well was…priceless. She looked to her left. On another balcony next to them, the elders and Akahana leaders stood, seemingly fake smiles glued to their faces.

_I wonder…how the party for the elders will go. Hopefully I won't be like year…when every became drunk._

Matsuri shook her head at the memories of the last Wind festival. Such behavior she had not expected from the senior counsel leaders…

"It lightens your mood doesn't it?" Matsuri smiled, as she recognized the smooth deep voice.

"It does, Gaara-sensei. Will you do any activities?" Gaara frowned.

"I really don't want to."

"For me?"

"Perhaps." Matsuri grinned. Gaara smiled and quickly slipped his hand in hers. Matsuri jerked at the sudden movement, but beamed. Temari grinned like a fool.

_Those two…are really idiots._

"Oi! Kazekage-sama!" Gaara turned towards the second balcony to see Ichiiro leaning against the railing waving a bottle in his hand.

"You sure know how to throw a festival!" Gaara nodded.

"Thank you."

--

Matsuri frowned. She stood up and twirled around. She walked back and forth, glaring at herself in the mirror She looked out the window, into the lively night. She could still hear music. She pulled the collar of the kimono up further, and frowned again. A knock sounded on the door, and she hurriedly slipped on her shoes.

"Matsuri, its Temari!"

"Oh…come in!" The door opened, and a purple clad Temari stepped through the door. The patterns on her purple kimono consisted of small rivers with nightingales and roses. Her hair was done up in a single bun, with curly blonde locks hanging down. Matsuri gaped…

_Temari-san…is so beautiful! She is like a lady…_

"Do I look that good?" Temari smiled. Matsuri nodded.

"Temari-san…you're so beautiful…" Temari raised a brow.

"You sound upset." Matsuri shook her head.

"You look so beautiful." Temari waved her off. She gave Matsuri the once over and grinned.

"You look pretty good too. I never knew your hair was so shiny!" Temari twirled her finger around one of Matsuri's loose strands. Her brown hair was tightly curled, and pinned up. Temari smiled. Matsuri truly was a knockout…with little make-up and her hair done. She had never noticed how big and beautiful her eyes were…until her hair was pinned back.

_No wonder Gaara is so taken with her…she really is a beauty!_

"I can't do this Temari-san! I'm so nervous…I don't know what to do! I've never been to such an important event! What if I somehow embarrass Gaara-sensei?!" Temari patted her back.

"Just smiled and be a lady. So what if most of Sun's leaders, some influential people from our allies, and Gaara is going to be there?" Matsuri gulped. She felt herself swaying.

"Matsuri! Get a hold of yourself! You will be fine!" Temari assured. Matsuri could feel her heart beating fast like rain that pours down repeatedly. She breathed slowly.

_Temari-san is right…I have nothing to be worried about. But I'm so nervous! This is the first time I've been invited to something so…well…important. _

Another knock sounded on the door, and Temari went to answer it.

"Matsuri-ch-!" Sari ran into the room, but slowed down as she studied her friend. Sari smiled, but Matsuri sensed something was wrong. For an instant, she felt a pang of bad vibes from her friend but just as fast as she sensed it, it went away. Sari giggled.

"Matsuri-chan…you look like a doll! Haha…make-up doesn't look good on you." Matsuri bit her lip, and glanced at herself in the mirror again. Temari frowned, and glared at Sari.

"She looks fine. At least she won't be mistake for a geisha." Temari barked. Sari huffed.

"Pink is the new red! Besides…my father just bought this kimono for me yesterday! It's new! What's wrong with my make-up?" Sari asked. She rushed to the mirror, and pulled out a small handheld make-up pouch. She pulled out gloss and applied a vast amount to her already red lips. Matsuri rolled her eyes. How could this girl put so much make-up on her face? Matsuri barely…well she never wore make-up…unless chapstick counted. This was actually her first time actually wearing make-up. Watching Sari touch up made her feel even more uneasy about herself. She studied her friend's kimono. It was pink with a purple lily and gold sakura blossom print. The collar was also pulled down significantly, showing off her already full cleavage. Matsuri looked at her own chest.

_Flat…_

"Argh…I knew I should have gone with the gold lipstick…to match the sakura blossoms. What do you think, Matsuri-chan?" Matsuri rolled her eyes, and smiled.

"You look pretty, Sari-chan. You always do…" Sari smirked.

"Of course." Temari glanced towards the door.

"I'm going to see if the boys are ready. You girls wait here until I get back." Temari winked and walked out the door. Sari grinned.

"Do you think Gaara…likes gold and pink, Matsuri-chan?" Matsuri tensed.

"Gaara-sensei…likes simple things." Sari glared at her.

"What's that suppose to mean, Matsuri-chan?" Matsuri blinked.

"Nothing, Sari! I didn't mean anything by it!"

"You did! You think Gaara won't like me because I wear make-up?!" Matsuri took a step towards her friend, trying to figure out what had caused her outburst.

"No! Sari-,"

"Just because you're his student you think he'll automatically like you more?! I love Gaara!" Sari yelled. Matsuri froze…love? Sari loves Gaara? Love? Matsuri balled her fist. Love…love…

Sari grinned at Matsuri's reaction. She pulled out a small brush and dabbed it in a blush container, applying it to her cheeks.

"That's right! I love Gaara! I'm sure he'll love me after tonight…I'm going to seduce him! Besides…he and I belong together! My great grandfather was the advisor to the third Kazekage! My family has for generations been advisors to the Kaze's of this nation! It is only natural that a match between us would be considered." Sari smiled dreamily. She glanced at Matsuri and grinned.

"Don't fret, Matsuri-chan! I can arrange for you and Kankuro to be married if you want. But I like I said before…I love Gaara!"

"Kazekage-sama to you." Sari stopped applying blush.

"What did you say?"

"You have no right to call him by his first name…without honorifics! You have no idea what love is!" Matsuri yelled. Sari stood taken aback. She glared at Matsuri, throwing the brush at her.

"How dare you! You're supposed to be my friend!" Sari yelled back. Matsuri shook head and began walking away. Sari followed her.

"Don't turn your back on me! It's because of me that the village accepted you! If it weren't for me…you would still be the stupid little orphan afraid of everything! Matsuri!"

--

Gaara silently watched the girl next to him. Her pretty brown eyes were red like her nose; though her face was pretty it showed signs of sadness. Gaara wondered what had taken place while he was apart from her. She seemed distracted by another young lady at the same table. Though Gaara was not one to notice features unless necessary…he couldn't help but note…the young lady looked like a doll. Matsuri politely wiped her mouth with her napkin, and smiled as a young shinobi made conversation with her. He glanced at Temari who sat at the end of the table and Kankuro who sat next to her.

The banquet hall was filled with multiple tables, some long some short. The walls were decorated with golden sandy wall paper and sakura blossom designs. The kanji "wind" was printed on the ceiling in blue. Wheat colored tatami mats covered the floor, along with various flower petals and formed mounds of sand in reference to the famous sandy mountains south of the village. Gaara had to admit that it was nicely done.

"K-Kazekage-sama…" Gaara searched for the voice that had called out to him, and his gaze landed on the girl with too much make-up. She blushed as he turned his piercing gaze on her, and bit her lip.

"Do…do the decorations please you? I hoped…I did not over do it with the flowers, Kazekage-sama."

"No. It's perfect." She smiled and looked at Matsuri.

"Isn't it Matsuri-chan?" Matsuri nodded.

"If Gaara-sensei likes it, then I guess it's nice." Gaara leaned towards Matsuri.

"Is there something wrong, Matsuri?" She shook her head.

"I'm…just tired I guess, Gaara-sensei-,"

"Oi! Matsuri-chan! There you are!" Matsuri screeched as a hand wrapped around her waist, and a body collided with her back. Gaara's eyes flashed dangerously.

"You don't remember me? It's your buddy Ichiiro! We met in the street remember? I saved you from being run over by camels!" Matsuri tried to hold her breath. The smell of alcohol on his breath was strong enough to make her puke.

"Y-y-yes! T-thank you for that time!" She tried to loosen his grip around her waist, but he tightened it. The room quieted down, watching the exchange between the two parties. Some eyes shifted to Gaara.

"Ah…don't you want to dance with me, Suri-chan?" Gaara twitched.

"N-no thank you! I must sincerely decline!" She cried. Laughter broke out from among the people.

"Please just one dance! I'll make it worth your while…" He leaned closer. Gaara stood, and grabbed him by his collar. But before he could do anything else, a cloaked figure stepped between them, gently laying a hand on Gaara's wrist.

"Kazekage-sama…I am sorry for this fool's inconvenience to you. Please forgive me for letting him out of my sight." Gaara tried to calm himself down...breathing slowly. The figure leaned in closer.

"It would be bad if you lost control here…Kazekage-sama. Please do not do anything stupid…for Matsuri-chan's sake."

Something inside Gaar began to shake. He could feel it…down in his soul an exchange had been made. The figure smiled, and looked straight into his eyes and whispered.

"**It's nice to see you again…Sun."**

**

* * *

Haha...cliffhanger! Well...please review! I love reviews! Hope you all are having a wonderful winter! It snowed again and now everything is white and beautiful! My boyfriend got his job back...he and I are really happy! He had been praying for a long time and now its answered! :)  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Gaara's piercing gaze shifted from Matsuri to the small hand that held his wrist tightly. It was like electricity shocked him when his eyes met with the owner of the hand. He didn't know why…the sensation made him so uneasy.

"I am sorry for this fool's action towards Kazekage-sama's important student. Please forgive me for also laying hands on Kazekage-sama…please punish me as you see fit, Kazekage-sama." Gaara shook his head and released his death grip on Ichiiro. The drunk man staggered back fearfully like a headless chicken. Gaara turned his attention to the smaller figure. The room was still quiet, and tense Matsuri felt that she could cut through it with a knife.

"Who…are you and why are dressed so heavily?" Gaara asked, mockingly. Slowly the hands lifted the hood of the cloak to reveal long black hair, a roundish face, red lips and big purple eyes. The people gasped. Matsuri blushed…

_So beautiful…who is she?_

It seemed that the only one not shaken was Gaara, as he continued to scrutinize.

"Kazekage-sama… please allow me to introduce myself. I am Yuuki Humiko...your faithful servant."

--

Gaara stood on the balcony, looking out across the village to the houses and still busy streets. Music drifted to his ears from below and he knew that the villagers were still engaging in dancing and entertainment. He guessed it was around 11…the moon hung high in the sky along with the stars casting off a calming yet eerie glow. He wasn't sure whether it nerved him or made he want to sigh.

"**It's nice to see you again, Sun." **

Gaara clenched his fist. That boy…who was he? Could he be-

"G-Gaara-sensei…?" Gaara turned around, to see his student watching him. She stood in the arch way, leaning against the wall. Her face was covered with worry and an apologetic expression. Gaara softened his eyes towards her, not wanting to upset her.

"Matsuri?" She smiled and held out a napkin full of cheese and crackers.

"Gaara-sensei didn't eat much…and I know you don't like…that type of food." She walked to him, almost cautiously and gently held the sleeve of his kimono. He took the food from her and sat it on a table next to them. Gaara held her hands in his much larger ones. Slowly he began to trace his fingers over her palm, feeling the smoothness of her milky skin. So many things he wanted to tell her…how he was sorry….his guilt…his worry and anxiety. Things he couldn't say verbally…but Matsuri seemed to understand. She understood his pain and his inability to speak. She understood his quiet love and fear. Gaara lifted her up, placing her on the railing. Matsuri wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer into their embrace. She traced the back of his neck, occasionally running her hands through his crimson locks. It was at times like this…that nothing in the world mattered and only the two of them existed. Being able to hold each other with no words to come between them in the silence that was theirs to share and give to each other. When had their relationship changed so significantly? Once they were strangers…then student and teacher now…lovers?

Gaara couldn't understand the concept himself…and it troubled him to no end. He finding peace, condolence just by laying his head on her chest and feeling her arms around him was ludicrous. Ludicrous…but amazing as well.

Gaara smiled inwardly. Matsuri smelled like peppermint…his favorite scent.

From inside the banquet hall a beautiful figure watched them. Feelings of anger and jealously rose slowly, bubbling on the surface of his skin. How could he harm her and then seek shelter in her arms? The thought of Matsuri embracing him, kissing him, whispering sweet nothings in his ear infuriated him. Yuuki breathed slowly and deeply. He couldn't have his emotions confused with Creator's.

"**Could it be that you are jealous of Gaara, Yuuki-kun?"** Yuuki rolled his eyes.

"_That is the truth…Creator. I believe I have begun to despise him…"_

"**Because of Matsuri…or because of Gaia?"**

"_Both perhaps…how could she still love a monster like him? It irks me to eternity."_

"**Creating a rift between them will be difficult. What are planning to do, Yuuki?"**

"_Play the part I have made for myself…work from the inside out."_

"**Starting with Matsuri?"**

"_No and yes…starting with her heart. Then I move to her body. You are supposed to be a god. Why are acting so innocent and naïve?" _

"**I too love acting."**

Yuuki smiled.

"_Ah…that's right. Well at least we are at peace with each other."_

"**Hahaha…yes dear boy."**

--

"**Speaking is useless…I know what you came here to do! Try to kill me if you can!" Gaia stood, and touched her chest. Tears dropped from her eyes down the ground. Sun followed them…watching the hot liquid leave her eyes. Green vines and flowers burst from the ground, illuminated by the bright light from her chest. Sun sneered and threw a fire ball at her. Gaia held out her hand, and a large white flower blocked it, protecting her. Sun looked closely…and could see the light surging through the plants.**

"**Gaia…die!"**

**--**

**She was falling, she knew that much. It seemed almost comforting falling slowly next to the one she loved. In the back of her mind she heard the fires still cracking and the roaring of the forest in despair the wind too sped past her. She turned her head, to a figure next to her, and smiled faintly.**

**She reached out her hand, and touched his chest, right above his heart.**

"**Someday I promise…you will love again!" With those last words shining light shown on the cliff side, blinding and burning out the fire that racked the forest. It spread through the woods into the village, blotting out the fire of destruction. At the last moment, before she hit the ground, she whispered three words to a Beast…a fallen God. Her lover and enemy.**

"**I love you."**

Matsuri jerked up, sweating and breathing hard enough to make her short of breath. She looked at her hand, remembering how Gaara had held it the night before.

"Gaia…Sun…" She scooted to the top of the bed and wrapped her arms around her legs, crying.

"Gaara-sensei…Gaara-sensei…" Matsuri breathed deeply.

"Gaia…what…what should I do?! I love him…I love Gaara! I don't…to do what you had to do…because I love him too much." Matsuri sighed. She needed to get out…she needed fresh air. She slid off her bed, and grabbed her jacket hanging on the bed post.

_I need to get fresh air…I need to take a walk…_

Matsuri shoved her arms through the sleeves and slammed her apartment door. She tried to clear her thoughts as she walked slowly down the near deserted streets. Small groups of youth stood together in alleys doing illegal stupid things like they did every night. Matsuri ignored the cat calls of the young men and continued walking.

"Maybe I should go to the training field?" She muttered. The night was cool and almost misty. Matsuri looked up and admired the stars sparkling in the dark sky. She smiled as a rain drop fell on her nose.

_It's not every other month we get rain…haha…I wonder if it will rain hard? I doubt it…we hardly ever get rain in Sunakagure…_

Matsuri wasn't too concerned as it started to rain lightly and headed towards the training field. It was almost pitch black, save for the four tall lights at each end of the square shaped space. She kicked up sand and stood there, staring at the stars. Thinking, wishing and hoping that somehow everything would work out.

"The stars are beautiful…"

"Takes your breath away doesn't it?" Matsuri whirled in the dim light. She could feel her hair rising on the back of her neck…that voice…so smooth and genuine. But it held a hint of mockery and jesting.

"Who's there? Matsuri called out. She squinted as a figure approached her, holding what looked like a long object. She snatched a kunai from her pouch.

"Please put that dangerous thing away, Matsuri-kun…I will not harm you." Matsuri frowned.

"Who are you?"

"We met once before…a long time ago. Don't you remember? We even shared a dance in the Halls of Nova…don't you remember, Matsuri? It was a night much like this one…the rain was falling gently casting off the light from the stars…"

Matsuri stumbled as she back away from the figure. The voice…she felt as if it called sweetly to her. It was so soft and inviting…even alluring.

"You were dressed in a lovely green dress…your hair flowing behind you **like a stream of cool life giving water. I danced with you once and fell in love with you forever."**

Matsuri gasped her chest began to hurt excessively rendering her helpless. She collapsed to the ground, panting for breath. A hand reached out of the darkness… gently cupping her chin titling her head up slightly. Matsuri could feel herself being pushed back…and the contact of a kiss made her whole body shiver. Before she could yell out her world went black.

"**You…Cr-!"**

--

Gaara sat at the desk flipping through the pages of a large book. Only one light was turned on in the library basement, barely illuminating the many stacks and bookshelves. The red head sighed heavily, tiredly running a pale hand through his hair.

_Akahana…Akahana…why…does that name cause me to think so much?_

He leaned against the chair, entwining his fingers together.

"I have never been to Akahana…"

"Kazekage-sama…" Gaara looked up, and saw a young woman stand in the door way. She was dressed in a white nightgown, an auburn shawl around her shoulders, with black slippers on her small feet. Gaara's brow rose. This girl…he tried to remember her name as he had been reprimanded by Baki for forgetting names of elders and other so called "important persons". She looked vaguely familiar…ah…Matsuri's friend!

"You…Sari-san…am I correct?" She nodded, blushing. Gaara cocked his head to one side…wondering why in the world was the girl dressed in her night gown this late at night and why was she in the library? She twirled a strand of dark blonde hair around her finger, nervously.

"Do you care to join me…I am only reading as I cannot sleep well." He inclined his head towards a sofa across from the desk. She nodded and smiled. For the first time Gaara noticed she was wearing make-up.

_Why women choose to wear make-up I will never know…even Matsuri has begun to wear it more frequently…she looks better without it._

Gaara frowned instantly.

_Would she be angry with me if I told her that?_

"Is Kazekage-sama…thinking?" Gaara blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"Kazekage-sama seems to be troubled…"

"I have many things on my mind, yes."

"Ah…" Sari sat and watched Gaara read. It unnerved him at some point, but he ignored her and continued reading. Silence took control of the room like a general takes control of his troops. Gaara didn't mind it so much, as he had hardly gotten time to himself lately because of all the media and the Wind festival. He only guessed that the girl sitting across from him was feeling awkward at the moment. He only glanced up when he heard the rustle of fabric. She had walked to a large and tall bookshelf, propping herself up with a step stool. She stood on her tip toes trying to reach a book. Gaara frowned, worriedly. Sari, like Matsuri was not tall at all, not even average height

"That's dangerous…you could fall and seriously harm yourself. Let me get it for you." He muttered. Sari smiled nervously…and Gaara could see the strain on her arms and legs. As he neared her he noticed something else…her night gown was transparent.

--

Matsuri pushed him off of her, seething. She was so shocked she could hardly speak! How dare he kiss her?! How dare he lay his hands on her! Matsuri threw her fist aiming for his face, but he caught it in midair and smiled. His long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail with little strands falling from behind his ears. He was beautiful…or would have been if he wasn't so pompous, Matsuri thought.

"How dare you! I can't believe you!" She yelled. Yuuki laughed and shook his head.

"I apologize Matsuri-kun…I only meant it as a jest…I never meant to trip and fall on you!" He explained. Matsuri shook his grip off of her and stomped off towards the village. He walked in stride next to her, gracefully like a cat.

Matsuri was to say, flustered. She could feel how hot her face was…and it irritated her.

_I thought…only Gaara-sensei could make me feel like this!_

Matsuri ignored him as she continued walking. It was now a little past 12 am…and she needed to head home.

"What is the honorable leader of Akahana doing out this late?" Matsuri tried to ask politely as she could. Yuuki smiled sweetly, almost innocently.

"Stargazing…I heard from a village girl that the best place for stargazing was right in the middle of the training grounds." Matsuri frowned thoughtfully…

_Sari…?_

"I am very sorry about this…I never meant to kiss you, Matsuri-kun." Matsuri waved him off.

"Please don't-ouch!" Matsuri gasped. She stopped walking and felt around her lip. A small cut covered her bottom lip and whenever she opened her mouth it would sting.

She rolled her eyes. Great just great…what would Gaara do if he knew what happened? She shivered…just what would Gaara do?

"Are you hurt?" Matsuri shook her head and started walking again. Yuuki grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She tried to walk away…but then she realized how handsome he really was…she had never seen anyone like him. He stood some inches taller than her…maybe 9, and his black hair was so soft and shiny. Matsuri tensed as he met her eyes met him. Surprisingly there was not a hint of contempt or even carelessness in his gaze…

His finger gently traced over the cut on her lip.

"I am sorry…I did not meant to harm you either. Do you forgive me?" Matsuri felt her heart jump. Finally coming to her sense she pushed him away from her, gasping.

"Y-yea! It's fine! I-I have to go now! G-good night!" Matsuri stuttered. She ran down the street. When she finally reached the haven of her home she slammed the door. She breathed quickly…she slumped against the door…and cried.

--

Gaara kept his eyes on the floor as he stood on the stool to grab the book. He handed it to her and stepped down. Sari smiled.

"Thank you…Kazekage-sama…"

"Hn." Gaara began walking back to the desk, but Sari grabbed the sleeve of his black shirt. She came close behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Kazekage-sama…said he could not sleep tonight. Perhaps I can help you, ne?" Sari giggled seductively, and ran her hand over Gaara's arm. Gaara stared at the wall.

"You're so tense, Kazekage-sama…" Sari grinned and walked in front of him. Gaara stared into her eyes, hiding any sign of emotion or interest. Sari frowned seeing his face was blank.

She took his hand and set it on her hip while laying her other hand on his chest. He grasped her much smaller hand and pushed it away.

"Do you know what love is, Sari?" She smiled.

"Love is getting what you want when you want it…are you going to love me tonight, Kazekage-sama?" Sari giggled and pulled up her night gown to her thighs. Gaara shook his head.

"I'm sorry…but I am not for sell. My heart and body…already belongs to someone else." Gaara walked away, and opened the door. But before going out he turned back to Sari.

"You definition of love…is as horrible as your personality. Please…get some sleep tonight and never speak to me again." Sari sneered.

"It's Matsuri isn't it? That little bitch has always been by your side…your shadow…right? I can't believe you would fall for a plain girl like her, Gaara-sama! I am the one you want! I'm pretty…I have money and status! What does a plain girl like her have to offer you!"

Gaara smiled and shook his head.

"Just herself."

* * *

**I am so sorry I did not update last week! Unfortunately my older sister has been having trouble with her second pregnancy...I've been taking care of her and my niece so things have been a bit busy. I have been babysitting alot too...its the only way I can earn money haha**. **Recently...I have been reading a lot of crossover fics lately. I can't get a Kingdom Hearts x Naruto out of my head so after this story is finished...I'm thinking about pursuing that type of story. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way....anyone else getting irritated with Sasuke?! I mean....HE KNOWS that his team cares about him! HE KNOWS THIS! He won't allow himself to be happy...and he's destroying everything Itachi stood for! He is BEING A BRAT! I am seriously...getting sick of this stupid chicken butt haired idiot! Gosh...why don't you jump off a cliff Sasuke?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Don't even get me started on Naruto!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 1**

"Matsuri! Matsuri! Hey girl wake up!" Temari shook the figure under the quilts harshly, trying to wake up the sleeping girl. Matsuri moaned and turned on her side ignoring her. Temari rolled her eyes and leaned down closer to her, pulling back the covers so that her ears showed.

"It's already 8: 30…you will be late for the briefing!" Temari whispered evilly. Matsuri hurriedly opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She threw back the covers and glanced at the clock on the oak end table by her bed.

_8: 30…no!_

"I'm gonna be late!" Temari tapped on foot on the wood floor and rolled her eyes again.

"You don't say!" Matsuri ran into the bathroom. Temari smiled as she listened to the running water and Matsuri's bemoaning of herself. She grabbed the edges of the bed, pulled them up smoothing down the wrinkles. Temari grabbed the pillows that had fallen off the bed and rearranged them on the bed. She couldn't help but think about her brother…he also had a habit of throwing his pillows on the ground when he was in a hurry.

_Those two…are so much alike and so different at the same time._

Temari looked towards the bathroom. She saw Matsuri stepping out of the shower, her wet brown hair clinging to her tan face.

_I know they'll work everything out…_

Matsuri stepped out of the bathroom in a red towel, her semi-towel dried hair in a short pony tail. She crossed the room and grabbed a pair of black shorts and a thin red long sleeve shirt. Her gray jacket lay on the bed and she snatched before heading downstairs.

"Do you want anything, Temari-dono?" Temari shook her head.

"No…I can get you something on the way to the Kazekage building though." Matsuri nodded and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Temari glanced repeatedly at the young girl as they started walking down the street. Kankuro had said that Gaara had refused to talk about what had happened…in Konoha in the forest. He ignored every question they threw at him. Temari sighed.

_First Gaara…then Matsuri. I wish…I could understand a little about what's going on! Why Shukaku is still in Gaara and what Matsuri has to do with it! We can't keep putting this off…something…somebody must have answers!_

Temari bit her lip. So many questions were left unanswered…questions that could be considered taboo? If so…then there was only one person who could answer such questions but she doubt they could receive help from that person.

"Are you worried about something, Temari-san?" The blonde woman shrugged and grinned.

"I'm worried about a lot of stuff these days, you know? How are you doing, Matsuri?" Matsuri shrugged. Scenes of the night before started playing in her mind. Matsuri stopped walking…it seemed that her whole body began to ache.

"**You…you are Creator! How dare you lay your hands on Matsuri! Let alone kiss her!"**

"**I had nothing to do with that…the boy has feelings for your host, Gaia as I have feelings for you…"**

"**Why must you torture me…Creator? You know…I love another…"**

"**You love one that does not exist."**

"**Do not say that! Sun is-!"**

"**Shukaku is a fallen god! Do you really believe that after centuries…he'll stop trying to kill you? Do you really believe…he will be able to love again? That you'll be able to stop him with your love? How foolish."**

"Matsuri…are you alright?" Temari laid her hand on Matsuri's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Is there something wrong?" Matsuri shook her head.

"N-no I'm fine! Really! Please I'm alright, Temari-san." Temari raised a brow, eyeing the young girl's face. She could see her eye lids were a bit puffy…which meant she had crying the night before.

_Matsuri…what are you hiding?_

Temari decided not to stare at the girl anymore than she already was. She was making Matsuri uncomfortable…she didn't want the girl to close herself out like Gaara had. They continued walking until they reached the building. After signing in they rushed to the Briefing room. A long table stood in the middle of the room, with many chairs surrounding already filled with shinibo. Matsuri and Temari nodded their greetings and took their seats. Baki entered the room, frowning slightly as if something foul was in the air. He held a file in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. He made sure he caught Temari's eyes before beginning.

"As you all know we are still looking for leads to Akatsuki. Has anyone found out new information?" Hands rose and one by one the ninja began explaining the little pieces of information they had salvaged. Most were just reports of sightings, but nothing that could lead to what they were looking for.

"Baki-dono!" A man called. Baki nodded at him.

"I believe we all know this is most likely a forbidden jutsu...but all those who knew of them like Konoha's Orochimaru, Nagato and our Sasori of Red Sand are deceased…or so we were to believe." Murmurs of agreement spread through the room.

"Could it be they managed to pass on their techniques to their students?" A woman suggested. Baki nodded.

"I want you and the info team to search for any students Sasori might have had…dead or alive." The woman nodded.

"What about that Uchiha Sasuke boy?" Matsuri frowned.

"I'll take care of that. Now time for mission hand outs." The ninja in the room groaned in unison over the announcement. Matsuri smiled.

"Haru, you and Nina will be on border patrol today. Yuko, Masaki and Jugi you three will also be on border patrol. I want you settled at the south gate. Sari…where is Sukomo Sari?" Temari glanced around the room. Now that she noticed Sari wasn't in the metting room. It wasn't that strange, usually the young girl would go shopping instead of attending meetings. But this was the first meeting of the week…where could she be? Matsuti looked at the ground. She had hoped that she and Sari could straighten out the argument that they had after the meeting. Maybe Sari was still angry with her? Surely she couldn't hold a grudge against her?

"Don't get off track because of the festival…I know things are quiet attracting this year with the leaders from Akahana here. By the way… Matsuri-kun?"

"Ah…yes?"

"Starting today you will be the guide for Akahana's leaders." Matsuri jumped.

"What?!"

"You will be-,"

"Why?!" Baki rolled his eyes, irritated he was interrupted a second time.

"Because you were suggested."

"But-" Baki glared at her. His gaze told her to deal with it and deal with it quietly. Matsuri sunk down in her seat clearly nerved and upset. Temari patted her on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Come on Matsuri-chan. It can't be that bad. You'll just have to show them around for the first week their here and boom! You're done." Temari said, teasingly. Matsuri frowned.

"Yea…right." She murmured.

--

_This is ridiculous…I feel like such an idiot. _

Matsuri berated herself as she stood outside the Council Meeting room waiting for the Akahana leaders.

_Ichiiro-sama and Yuuki-sama…Yuuki-sama is the younger one…and the perverted one. Ichiiro-sama is the one who can't hold his liquor. How fortunate of me…I have to show two strange freaks around my village._

She sighed heavily. What in the world was she supposed to do? She racked her mind trying to think of entertainment venues and things to show the leaders. They were young men…so they would enjoy physical activities. Perhaps she could take them to the shinobi tournaments held in the training grounds?

_Yashamaru-san told me they are interested in what Sunakagure has to offer their country. If that is the case…I should take them to the salt mines. Salt is expensive…and Suna as a vast amount of salt. We trade too many other countries as well…I suppose I can throw in some information about that as well._

Matsuri nodded mentally. She had the whole day planned out…hopefully it would go as smoothly she planned.

* * *

**Hey! I'm so very sorry I am late with this short chapter! Things have been extremely busy getting ready for Easter and for my family to come over! Cleaning the hoseu planning the menue and food its hectic! Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter as short as it is...I'll be sure to update soon! Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The room was cold. Four large pillars stood at each of the corners of the room and a large circle was engraved in the floor. At the center of the circle a young man with black spiky hair, lay flat on the ground, covered with a white sheet.

Sasuke breathed deeply...very deeply. He kept tell himself that this was crazy and he could back out any time he wanted to and that Naruto would just have to risk being removed for sneaking into the archives. But then he would feel miserable and Sakura the "ferocious pink one" (he noted Shikamaru had called her recently after he told her she looked like crap after she got off work) would kick his ass. Not that he was afraid of Sakura or anything stupid like that…no he wasn't afraid of Sakura. He was terrified of her fist.

If he wasn't afraid…then why this feeling deep down in his gut? Was it because if anyone found out...he and everyone else invovled would get into serious trouble?

_Shit of course I'm not afraid of anything…but why do I get this feeling in my stomach whenever we start these sessions?_

"Backing out Uchiha?" Neji asked smugly. Sasuke snorted.

"Your ass getting cold yet?" Sasuke retorted. Neji opened his mouth to shoot back a reply, but promptly closed it as Hinata walked into the cool room. Her small steps were barely heard against the cold stone floor. In one hand she held a scroll in the other she held a white piece of chalk. She grinned as she observed the two bickering.

"If I did not know you both well enough…I would say you look like friends." Hinata joked. Neji's eyes widened as if he were insulted at the notion of being a friend to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned slightly, but he was too lazy and anxious to reply. Hinata walked to the opposite end of the circle across from her cousin. She laid the scroll out in front of her and placed four white pins at each other the corners. Then she sat cross legged and closed her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded. She motioned outside the circle to four figures sitting at each pillar all dressed in white. Hinata herself was dressed in white ninja pants with a white shirt. Neji too was clad in white. Sasuke thought he would go blind.

"If anything happens we will be pulled out of your conscious...if we are not able to remove ourselves from you, they will help. Please do not do anything reckless, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What is it with your clan and white?" Hinata smiled. Neji looked insulted.

_Now that I think about it…he always looks insulted. Doesn't his expression ever change? So stiff…he's stiffer than a stick in the mud._

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata began.

"Oh right…" Sasuke relaxed, allowing his chakra to flow more freely. He slowly, little by little opened his chakra network up as he felt Hinata's and Neji's chakras seeping into his body. Hinata made hand signs then drew a circle around her. She lifted one hand high and immediately all the ninja in the room placed their hands on the ground in unison. Sasuke shifted a little bit as he let down the barrier around his mind. He sneered as he felt a familiar force harshly probing his conscious.

"Lighten up will you, Hyuga?" He hissed. Neji's face remained unchanging as Sasuke felt another sharp prick through his head. Hinata frowned and cast a wary glance at her older cousin.

"Neji-niisan please stop acting harshly towards Sasuke-kun."

"Yes, Hinata-sama."

Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk. The way Hinata handled Neji reminded him of the way a trainer handled with a stubborn, old dog.

_"Sasuke-kun…please try to stay calm…this may hurt a little. We are going to place pressure on the seal gradually loosening it from your conscious. You must let us know if you feel overwhelemed. Because the seal is so powerful we can only open it for a slipt second and you must get through at that moment."_

_"Let's just get this over with."_

_"Of course Sasuke-kun."_

Before Sasuke could reply a shining white light appeared before his eyes, blinding him. At first he couldn't feel the prickling sensation starting at the back of his head…but then it became stronger and more forceful. He gasped in short breathes, his chest felt tight and stretched. He couldn't breathe…he couldn't feel anything but the white light piercing his conscious.

_"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Please stay with me! We've almost broken through! Sasuke-kun!"_

It seemed as if he were falling into a bottomless pit. All he saw was black…and all he heard was the voice of a girl yelling his name before he hit darkness.

--

Matsuri wiped the sweat off her brow, and pushed a long strand of brown hair behind her tanned ears. She smiled and took in the beautiful, yet majestic sight around her. Green mountains to the north, sandy mountains to the south and the Great Rift between them made her realize how much she loved Sunakagure. Leaning down slightly she patted the horse's neck.

"Thank you for bringing me all the way up here, Hadafang. You are a very good horse." Matsuri reached in a small bag next to her leg, pulling out a long, carrot.

"This is for you, boy." She glanced back at the party behind her. Yuuki and Ichiiro were directly in a back of her, Yashamaru was right beside her. She smiled as she thought of the kind blonde haired man. He had insisted on going with her, playfully suggestion that a young woman of her size could get lost in the wide open space that was Suna's backyard. The group's pace was slow but continuous, as if they too were taking in the wonderful sight around them.

"I never thought Sunakagure had such beautiful scenery, Yashamaru-dono. What else has this country hidden?" Yuuki jested. Small snickers of laughter came from the body guards behind him.

"Ah…we have hidden nothing, Yuuki-san. It is just being discovered! Right, Matsuri-chan?" Matsuri nodded.

"Many people mistaken Sunakagure for a sandy desert type of place…in reality, only 60% is desert…but the other 40% well…here you are!" Matsuri motioned across the winding grassy path to the trees and forested area. She breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of nature and the fragrance of the flowers blooming on the side of the path. She looked at the blue sky. The clouds are moving awfully quick, she noted.

"It is hard to believe that back in Suna it is like a desert village. I feel as if I am in Konoha instead. Is Suna really this big?" Yashamaru nodded.

"Sunakagure is the largest city in the Wind country."

"Ah…" Yuuki smiled as understanding slowly shone in his expression. Matsuri reined her horse to a stop. They had finally reached the top of the hill and the scene was breath taking. Large white clouds covered the deep blue sky and the yellow sun was shining down on them with vigor. Matsuri loosened her grip on the reigns and prepared to get off the horse. How surprised she was when she turned on her stomach to feel a pair of hands on her waist softly, yet firmly placing her on the grassy ground!

"A lady shouldn't have to get off a hose by herself." Yuuki explained. Matsuri flushed red, but turned away from him. She knew it was childish, but she was still wary of him ever since their first encounter in the training field.

_This guy! What nerve! You look like a woman yourself!_

"Well…um…thanks." Yuuki grinned.

_I wish he would stop smiling at me like that._

"Matsuri-chan! Matsuri-chan!" Matsuri turned to see Yashamaru leaning against a wooden railing, separating the end of the cliff from the bottom, holding a yellow daisy. Smiling he held it up to his hair, and flitted his eye lashes. His loose white shirt flickering in the wind.

"Does it match my hair?" At first she couldn't say anything. The thought of having a high ranking official offer to share her job was unthinkable at first. Now that this high ranking official held a flower to his hair asking "it is too much?" made her burst. It was the first time in a long time she had laughed so hard her sides started to ache. She leaned against Hadafang for balance. The horse neighed also as if he had caught the joke.

"Ahaha! Hahaha! Hweee! Heehee!" Yashamaru frowned, an twirled the flower with his fingers.

"I trusted you, Matsuri-chan. I didn't expect you to laugh at me." Matsuri abruptly stopped her laughter, but small giggles escaped from her tight lips.

"It's just…I never expect Yashamari-dono to be so…well…carefree. It's refreshing." Yashamaru smiled.

"Are you two love birds finished? It's becoming cloudy and looks as if it might rain." Ichiiru pointed out. He quickly jumped off his horse and began walking towards the duo. Matsuri frowned.

"Um…that type of thing…it's a miss understanding. Yashamaru-dono and I…we have just met each other." Ichiiro shrugged. He gave his reigns to Yashamaru and walked back to Yuuki's horse. The young man had a dark green cloak covering the rest of his clothing, but his black hair fell down around his shoulders and to his back. Matsuri sighed in annoyance.

_He's so pretty he could be mistaken for a woman. Haha…I wonder what Gaara-sensei would think of it?_

"Did you say something, Masturi-san?" Matsuri froze at the mention of her name. This feeling…she had felt it before…why when he called her name shivers ran down her spine? What in the world was this man doing to her?

"We have to leave the horses here...the path ahead is too narrow for them to go through." Yashamaru explained.

"Matsuri…are you alright?" Yashamaru shook her shoulder gently. She nodded and began walking down the path. She glanced back as Ichiiro and Yuuki followed behind her with their guards. She wanted to put as much distance possible between her…and Yuuki.

--

Sasuke, to be truthfully and frankly honest had no idea where he was. To be truthfully and blankly honest he couldn't see a damned thing. He felt his arm raise and the small swish of air across his face as he swept it back and forth. Everything was black…the ground, what he assumed could be walls or endless space leading nowhere and the sky or could be ceiling above him. It pissed him off not knowing where he was…and scared him.

_Did we break the seal…? Hinata…are you there? Hinata? Neji? Damn…looks like I'm on my own…again…_

Sasuke resisted the urge to hold his hands in front of him. What good would that do if he stepped or tripped over something? Not that he could help it. It was enough he was walking in complete darkness…he wouldn't look like a zombie while doing it either!

He tried to sense any chakra at all…nothing. He continued walking, perhaps for 9 yards until he noticed the floor beneath him, felt wet. Almost as if someone had spilled buckets of water all over a sealed room. He didn't use his chakra for this little amount of water; such a thing would be a waste. It was then that the space he was confined in darkness was dimly lit by an unknown source. But where was it coming from, he thought.

_More like…who's is it? Heh…I know this chakra._

Slowly as if the darkness was fading into a mist, three doors appeared before him each bearing a mark of some kind. The middle door, held a carving of a large beast with eight snake heads and what looked like black rain. The second door held the symbol of Uchiha…a white and red fan. Surrounding it were red and orange flames with what appeared to be a ring set in the fan. The third door was much more complicated. It seemed that all the pictures had come together on this one door. The beast with eight snake heads…black rain and fire…a ring…

Sasuke reached towards the third door.

"_**I wouldn't suggest doing that, Sasuke-kun. Why have you come here?"**_

"Answers."

"_**You believe I have them?"**_

"_You should."_

"_**For a price."**_

Sasuke turned and grinned.

"_You've gotten mellow…Orochimaru."_

Sasuke could barely make out the figure in the shadows, hunched over and covered with a cloak. It stood, and wobbled as if it had not stood in ages. Sluggishly it made its way to him, stopping a significant distance between them.

"_Your infamous technique seems to have found a new master. Tell me who and why."_

"_**Cutting to the chase are we, Sasuke-kun?"**_

"_I don't have time for long explanations. Be quick."_

Sasuke's eye twitched as he heard the cackling of the figure. It slowly removed it hood, to reveal long, black, tangled hair. Snake shaped iris met onyx eyes, full of lecherous intent and lust. Sasuke tensed, not walking any closer.

Orochimaru laughed again, loudly and almost boastfully.

"_**Arrogant bastard…do you think just because I have been sealed away this is the end of me? Your brother-,"**_

"_Is alive. I want answers and names, Orochimaru. Even if you don't tell me I can always force you to."_

"_**And by doing that you may strain your mind. I may not have taken over your body boy, but remember I am still here…inside you. Waiting for the right moment…"**_

--

Matsuri frowned as she looked up at the sky. The clouds had begun moving more quickly than they had been earlier. Perhaps it was going to rain soon? Yes, that's all, she thought. Just rain…hopefully a light rain. She hoisted the back pack further up her shoulder and pointed to the valley below them. A small winding path, jagged and twisting lay before them, into the green valley below. Yashamaru walked next to her, then glanced at the party in back of them.

"Is there something wrong, Matsuri-chan?" Matsuri pointed to the sky. There were more clouds, blocking out the once shining sun.

"Ah…rain…"

"A storm perhaps?"

"Mostly likely…though thunder storms are rare even in this part of Suna." Matsuri nodded her agreement. Yashamaru motioned behind them.

"Well? Should we tour the valleys another day?" Matsuri bit her lip…she had a bad feeling about the weather. But why was it so...strong? This creeping anxiety on her mind.

"Yes…I don't like the way the weather looks." The blonde man nodded.

"I'll go tell them."

"Ah…thank you!" Yashamaru gently laid his hand on her shoulder, a sign of assurance and understanding. His mind began racing as he walked away from her. Her brown hair and small form, he could not get images of her out of his mind. Her laugh too was intoxicating like an addicting drug he had to have again and again. What was it about this plain girl that made him so attracted to her? Why when she smiled he felt as everything in the world was ok as long as he could gaze at her happy face.

_My job…is to get her to put her guard down. Make her think everything is fine…and the past is behind her. So far she has…become less tense. But how can I manipulate her feels for Gaara for my purposes…? This is harder than it sounds…especially now that I have become emotionally involved with her!_

Yuuki had his back turned to Yashamaru, seemingly admiring the sight. Yashamaru approached him, waving off the guards next to him. Ichiiro stood beside Yuuki.

"Well…is her mind at ease? Has she let her guard down?"

Yashamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yes." Suddenly a rumbling sounds resonated through the air, and the ground began to shake. A peircing screamed struck Yashamaru through and through as he turned to see a streak of brown hair, and a small hand falling out of eye sight over the edge of hte cliff.

_"Matsuri!"_

* * *

**Yaya! I updated on the day I say I will! Well I hope you all are enjoying this story to the fullest! I have to tell you...I was looking at the outline plan I have for it and I thought "I am crazy and this story is crazy" but oh well! Did anyone read the last Naruto chapter? Man I laughed so hard when I found out Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori were made into walking corpses by Orochi's Edo Tensei! Just like in my story! So this time Naruto copied off of me! LoL :P Please review and let me know what you think. Hate it, love it? Want me to keep going or die trying? REVIEW! By the way...I saw Ninja Assassin...I love it! Raizo is so cute and lethal at the same time! Man...Korean guys are hot! ;) Oh...and I saw Princess and the Frog! Love that movie and I am so buying it! Oh...and I'm thinking seriously considering writing a Kingdom Hearts crossover for Naruto from Sora's pv...its so tempting! Argh so many good sounds ideads at once! My brain is about to burst!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**"_Matsuri-san! Matsuri-san! Can you hear me?!"_ A flash of lightening lit up the muddy valley where she lay. At that moment she sat up so quickly that she became nauseous and immediately lay back down.**

"Be careful not to move so much. You have a slight concussion and a broken leg." Matsuri looked around. She appeared to be in a canopy of trees, shaped like a cave. Rain beat down outside so loud, Matsuri felt she would go deaf at any given moment. A medium sized fire glowed beside; it was at that moment pain shot through her leg. She gasped loudly, flinching violently as she tried to roll on her side.

"I believe I told you to be careful…what a hard of hearing woman." She felt herself slowly being lifted up into a sitting position. She winced as pain pricked at her ribs.

_I'm pretty banged up…what happened? Why don't I remember anything? Ah…my head…and my chest. I feel pain all over!_

A figure sat next to the fire, holding blood soaked rag over the flames. She couldn't see his face, for the shadows were completely covering the person.

_It's a male's voice…Yashamaru-san?_

"The others were lost in the storm…I know we did not get off on the right note. So can we please start over?" The man stood, much to Matsuri's surprise…he was small. But when he removed the cloak…her stomach turned.

"Please excuse my appearance. This isn't my real body." Matsuri gasped. In front of her was a young boy…with long black hair and beautiful eyes.

"You…you…" He smiled.

"I am Yuuki…leader of Akahana. Pleased to meet you again, Matsuri-chan."

--

Kankuro stood next to the window, looking out at the foul weather. Another streak of lighting reached across the sky as if its spiny electric hand were trying to grasp the village below. Voices drifted in and out the Search and Rescue room, everyone frantic about the news.

"Have you checked the tourist parts?"

"The last they were seen was heading up the mountains on the forest path. They took horses with them."

"Since then?"

"No sir!" Baki nodded. Kankuro could clearly see he was frustrated and concerned.

_If Baki is like this…I can only imagine what Gaara is going through._

"Kankuro-dono, have you spoken to Gaara-sama?" The brunette man shook his head.

"Gaara was busy all day with the Economy group and council elders…I don't even think he's talked to Matsuri today." Baki sighed and looked out the window. It didn't look like the weather would get any better, and the wind was becoming stronger.

"I can't remember a time in Suna we've ever had weather like this. And I've lived here my whole life." Kankuro shrugged. The weather was disturbingly different…they had much more rain than usual.

_I wonder…if it has anything to do with that? That story…grandmother told us. Does this mean grandmother knows something about what's going on with Gaara and Matsuri?_

--

"It's strange to you, right? This body of mine." Yuuki frowned, and lifted a small kettle off the fire pit. He snatched a white sheet off the ground and began tearing it in into long pieces. He glanced towards Matsuri wearily; eyeing her as if he thought she would bolt any second. She felt like shivering under his gaze. Just being around him made her body feel as if electricity was gently surging through her veins. She couldn't look away…his purple eyes held her there suspended in time. What was it about him…those eyes of his?

"Can you sit up?" Yuuki asked. He knelt down next to her, pulling her into a sitting position. Matsuri winced in pain, and tried to scoot away from him. Yuuki held on to her tighter, a irritated expression clouding his face.

"Be still woman. This isn't the first time I have seen your bosom." Matsuri screeched, forcefully pushing him away from her. Yuuki stumbled back, spilling the boiling kettle. He cursed under his breath. Matsuri noticed at that time, she had bandages wrapped around her chest. Her shirt had been laid next to her, folding neatly. The frightened girl snatched her shirt and held it up, covering her chest.

"You pervert!"

"Who is a pervert?! I had to undress you to clean your wounds! It is because of you I am in this body!"

"What is that supposed to mean?! It's your fault your body is like that!"

"What would you know, woman?!"

"Stop calling me woman! I have a name! Ah you're so rude!"

"Rude? Who here is rude?!"

"You are! I can't believe you took my shirt off! I can't believe you! How-how horrible!" Yuuki sighed heavily, rolling his eyes.

"I told you…you had a terrible wound. I had to clean it. I am sorry…if you felt violated. I never intended for you to feel so…vulnerable." Matsuri looked towards the opening of the canopy, estimating the distance between her and outside. Yuuki also look towards the opening and grinned.

"This body of mine may be small…but I would suggest you do not run. I will catch you. Besides…I have exhausted myself enough." Yuuki stood, his expression betraying impatience and annoyance.

"Now will you allow me to dress your wounds or not?" Matsuri bit her lip nervously and wrapped her arms around her. She nodded slowly, but held up her hand as he came closer.

"Anything suspicious and I won't hesitate to punch you." Yuuki rolled his eyes. Matsuri scooted in further so she sat straight.

"Lift your arms."

_I can't believe I am in this type of situation again! Gaara-sensei…is going to be so angry with me! Gaara-sensei…I'm sorry. I always find some way to mess up. I wonder…if he's looking for me?_

Matsuri yelped as she felt Yuuki's hand touched her bare skin. Slowly, carefully Yuuki unwrapped the bloody bandages around her chest. She hadn't noticed how much blood there really was until he began taking them off.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked, quietly. Yuuki continued his work, silently inkling his head outside.

"The cliff gave away…causing you to fall. It began to storm and we got lost from the rest of the group. To be completely honest I was worried for your safety, Matsuri." She blushed, speechless at his words. She turned away, avoiding eye contact.

"It took all of my strength to pull you out from the mud and rocks. I myself earned a souvenir." He swept his hand over his body. Matsuri gazed at him in wonder…how could h be a man one second and now a child? Perhaps it was something lie Tsunade's technique, she thought.

"It's a curse really…"

"Why…?" Yuuki frowned as if remembering something unpleasant. He sighed and dipped the blood soaked bandages in the boiling water, turning away from Matsuri.

"I do not remember much…as this curse was placed on me when I was just a babe in my mother's womb. Some say it is because of me that she died after giving birth to me…" Matsuri looked down. Her negative thoughts about the black haired boy…err…man began to subside.

_He's just like Gaara-sensei…his mother died after giving birth to him…and people blamed him for it._

"I'm…sorry." Yuuki turned back to her, holding cleaning bandages. His face gave away sorrow with a hint of amusement…possibly at her apology. He shook his head and started wrapping the gauze around her. Matsturi allowed him to work in silence, watching him.

"Kazekage-sama won't kill me will he?" Matsuri cocked her head to the side and smiled faintly. She knew Gaara would be furious with her for being so careless, but he wouldn't stay mad for long. She only hoped he wasn't to worried about her.

_I hate causing trouble for Gaara-sensei...oh Gaara-sensei! How I wish you were with me now!_

"I think Gaara-sensei will appreciate you caring for me…Yuuki-dono." Yuuki smiled.

"Please…no formalities." Matsuri nodded.

Later that night she drifted off to sleep. Feeling safe and her wounds cared for, she breathed easily for the first time in many a night. Yuuki sat next to the sleeping girl, slowly running his hands through her muddy brown locks. She was beautiful…more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. Just as beautiful as Gaia was and still is. He knew he would have to be patient with the girl. She was still young and had not experienced the monstrosities he had. He knew that Gaara…held a strong grip on her heart and soul…a bond that he would have to break eventually. He had decided to do things his way and not Creators way. Akatsuki was only a small piece in the large puzzle that his father started and Yuuki would finish. Someday…someday…the world…the universe…the fallen Gods and the Gods in the sky…someday…everything would be as it was before. He would once again be Creator, the powerful God and Gaia would be his.

_Why…does she choose that monster? That fallen God? Why?! Damn this curse….damn this seal! If only I could find that old woman…she could take this retched thing away from me and our powers could bloom! Damn him…damn Sun!_

"Matsuri…you will be mine. I swear I will release you from Gaara's grasp. I swear…" Yuuki knelt down, lightly kissing her forehead.

"**I will free you, Gaia."**

* * *

**Whoot! Chapter 21! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter...sorry its so short. Please review and tell me what you think! I stared watching this new anime called, Working!! and I love it! Haha the characters are so awesome :) You guys should try it out. By the way...I went to Chicago last weekend and had a blast. The lady I babysit for invited me to come with her and the kids so it all good :) I got go on a boat ride and go up in the Sears Tower! (so scary!) :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The black clothed figure slowly walked down the winding staircase, careful to not trip on the slippery and rotting wood. He held the torch out, spreading its light as far as he could. The stone walls too, were soaked in age old water that over the years slowly eroded just about everything in the place. He found it hard to believe that after decades of protesting to destroy this old, moldy and rotting building that it still stood. He stopped and listened to a rustle above him.

_Could just be a bird. I wouldn't be surprised if there were a couple of birds' nests in this old dump. I can only guess the reason why they haven't demolished this place yet._

He continued walking down the steep stairs as weightlessly as he could. At any moment the wooden steps could break, sending him to watery and painful doom. If the water at the bottom was deep enough and he were close enough to the ground he wouldn't mind getting completely soaked, but as he was more than 30 feet from the ground he would try to not take that break just yet. The railing was nothing more than old thick twine and rope tied together holding the hanging steps together. He had though he was crazy before, now he was certain of his insanity.

As he neared the bottom he could hear the sound of rushing water and immediately became downcast. How in the world could anything still be dry and useful in a wet, stinking place like this? To be completely and utterly honest he wasn't too concerned about the dirty water…the rats that he knew were waiting to bit his ankles or the fact that any time he sent his foot down he could fall to his young death. No…he was more concerned about a red head beating the shit out of him if he found out where he was…or what he and his older sister were going to do.

_After all…contacting "her" is enough to sentence me to prison. Being here is enough to kill me…err… us…_

"Temari if you're gonna follow me you could at least use a disguise. I can't believe this!" He called out. He grinned as he heard a string of curses and loud thunk. He looked up the stairs to see a blonde woman slowly descending the steps behind him. Spewing curses and complaints "what the hell is this building still here for?" and "damn wooden stairs" and "if we get caught Gaara isn't the only one who's gonna kill us!" Kankuro shrugged, shaking his head.

_I don't know why she's so worked up over this…it was her idea anyway._

Kankuro cringed as he surveyed the murky water below. It had to be at least 4 ft deep…which meant they would have to be careful or eventually they could get more than just wet pants.

"What's down there, Kankuro?" Temari called. Kankuro glanced back again then down at the water, his face twisting at the putrid smell rising from its surface.

"Shit."

--

Matsuri slowly opened her eyes to the bright light shining down from above her through the knitted trees and their leaves. Why did she fell that the scene was so familiar? She sat up slowly, careful of the wounds she had been given from the fall off the cliff side. Her chest was wrapped in clean bandages; her shirt lay folded also cleaned beside her. She shooed the negative thoughts from her mind as she guessed Yuuki had managed to change them while she was sleeping.

_He's much kinder than I thought he was…I-I guess…I thought wrong of him. Almost like I did, Gaara! Yuuki…is kind. In his own irritating way…_

Matsuri smiled at her thoughts. He had been kind and caring enough to save her from the landslide and care for her wounds. The least she could do was offer him a positive thought. But Gaara…how he must be worried! She thought about all the explaining she would have to do…would Gaara become angry with her?

_I hope Gaara-sensei…isn't angry! But I know he has to be worried. Geez…once again I've gotten myself into a bad situation._

Matsuri pulled the shirt down over her head. In any case she would have to make up a good apology next time she saw Gaara. Small embers from the fire still glowed in the ashes, blackened wood sticking out of the debris. Matsuri smiled.

_Yea…Yuuki-sama isn't that horrible._

She parted the vines that covered the entrance to the trees. What she saw took her breath away. Whilst inside the canopy she hadn't noticed the tight weaved trees. It was hard to comprehend how the trees bended and formed into a little hut.

She stood there, with her mouth agape. Surely…had already been here and Yuuki had found it?

_Maybe he has an Earth power…like Yamato-taicho…? But I thought the only person who had such power was Yamato-taichou?_

"Admiring my art work, Matsuri-san?" Matsuri turned to see a much older Yuuki, carrying a skin filled with what she believed to be water. Matsuri rubbed her eyes as Yuuki waved to her. He was much older…in his early 20's perhaps?

"Your-your body!" Yuuki grinned and twirled. Matsuri gasped, she felt as if a bolt had gone through her chest. His black hair shiny and wavy pulled up in a pony tail. His clothes too were clean. Matsuri covered her mouth, trying to keep the laughter down.

"I've finally regained all the chakra I used during the landslide. You see, Matsuri-san." Yuuki sidled up to her and smiled, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

"When I use up almost all to nothing of my chakra my body turns to that of a young child. When I regain it, I turn back to my real form." Matsuri nodded.

"It must be difficult…with that curse on your body." Yuuki smiled and shrugged.

"My father says it is because of my powers…that they needed to be sealed away." Matsuri noted a dark expression crossed his features. But he smiled and slung the water skin over his arm. The sun shone through the throng of trees. Matsuri looked around. She could see nothing but forested area. Could it be that there were on the opposite side of the mountain pass? Yuuki watched her as she walked towards a tree, gently placing her hand on the trunk she leaned her ear against the bark. Listening…listening for that faint but ever present flow of life inside the forest.

Matsuri couldn't explain it…butt ever since she was a child she never lost herself in the forest. No matter how far away from home she was, the ground, the trees the sky would always lead her back. All she had to do was listen to them. Decade old memories began to flood her mind of her childhood. Now that she thought about it…wasn't she the only one who was able to make the crops and flowers grow when their country had a terrible famine? She remembered the villagers always avoided her. She remembered the stories they would tell about her…not good ones.

_Now that I think about it…I always knew there was something different about me. I just knew…but I couldn't place my finger on it…now…what has happened with Gaara-sensei…I wish I had answers…I wish…I could figure out everything._

"Matsuri-chan? Is there something wrong? Are you feeling ill?" Yuuki laid a pale hand on her forehead. Matsuri shook her head. She patted the tree, lovingly and walked next to Yuuki.

"No…it's just…I remembered things I had forced myself to forget. I have inherited someone's spirit…I wish I knew what to do."

"Inherited a spirit?" Matsuri blinked. She had been so focused on her thoughts she almost spilled the beans.

_Beans Gaara-sensei said not to speak to anyone about. I let my guard down. Well it won't happen again! I have to hurry and get home! I have to get home…to Gaara._

"Do you suppose we can get back to the village in a day?" Matsuri smiled.

"Of course, Yuuki-sama. Suna may be big, but if we circle around past the landslide then it should take only a few hours."

--

"Nothing but fucking water in this place." Kankuro complained. He waded through the waist deep liquid to an old wooden cabinet that looked as if it was just ready to give up on holding to the wall. He shifted through the contents, finding nothing but a couple of cockroaches and cobwebs. He cursed flinging the wet stinky stuff off his hand. He stared at his sister as laughter from her side of the room rose. He shined the flashlight she'd given him in her face, causing her to block her eyes.

"Laugh about that!" Temari stuck her tongue out and made faces. Kankuro rolled his eyes and went back to his searching.

"I'm going to the next room, Kankuro." He nodded. He watched her carefully, and slowly wades through the water, holding her flashlight up, looking at the ceiling then pointing down, looking into the water for barney-knows-what.

The room looked as if it had been a file store room. All the cabinets used to be desks cluttered the place. He had even some old books in a box. But the pages had been soaked and the leather that bound it eaten away by the chemicals in the water.

_I don't see how any piece of paper could stay dry in this watery place. Damp is an understatement. I don't see anything important in this dump. You'll find it here, Baki says. It's something you should see, says Baki! All I see is crap._

"Temari you find anything?" He called into the darkness.

"No…you?"

"Nope." Kankuro pushed the floating debris out of his way as he walked towards the door way. The slush of the water as he walked through the dirty liquid plus the smell made him want to puke. Not that it would matter…but the idea of walking through chemical y tainted water, rat shit, sewer crap and your own puke was a little more than Kankuro wanted to deal with.

He shined his flash light to the right of the hallway. Temari was in the room on the left still searching. He shined it down to the left. Multiple doors covered the walls. Most of them rotted away from their copper or iron hinges. He decided to take the opposite side of the hallway. He flashed his light around the room as he entered. It was empty nothing but water and rats. He went to the next room. A couple pieces of molded wood floated about, and an old painting was hanging on the wall. Kankuro could barely make out what it was a painting of. He walked closer, pointing his flashlight at the picture. A beautiful woman was suspended in the sky, with a tornado at her feet. It looked as if she were standing on it. Across from her, was an ugly creature; it's long tail curled around it. The woman held a wooden staff covered in vines and flowers in one hand; in the other she held water.

_She looks sad…are those tears? And that creature…looks a lot like…_

Kankuro gasped. This painting…that woman…and that creature. He looked for a date…but it was then that he noticed the painting was dry. He reached out to touch it and sure enough, pulled his hand back once he felt a barrier around it.

"Temari! You should come see this! Temari!"

"What?!" A female voice yelled. Kankuro leaned halfway out of the doorway. Temari was slowly walking through the water. Kankuro stared…was it just him or was the water becoming higher?

_Naw…I've been down here too long._

Kankuro shined his flashlight on the painting. Temari walked up to it. She looked back at Kankuro, a uninterested expression on her face.

"That creature…who does it look like?"

"Looks like…Shukaku…Shukaku? Kankuro…this painting." Temari reached out, but her hand bounced against an unseen barrier against it. She tried to feel around the edges, her hand bounced off again.

"Kankuro…what is this?"

"Something the elders didn't want us to see."

Temari studied the painting. She shone her light around the wet room.

"There's gotta be more."

"She probably has them…"

"She?" Temari asked. Kankuro grimaced as if something sour had entered his mouth.

"Grandmother."

* * *

**Hello people! Sorry I didn't update earlier. I've been so stupidly busy with school and stupid things I hardly have time to really write. By the way...recently I've been obsessed with HeixYin from Darker than Black! I really want to write a fanfic about them, but I'm not sure what type of plot my story should have. I mean...I've only watched the series once through and didn't bother watching the second season, because Yin wasn't in it! Anyway...if you have any suggestions or good stories with the pairing let me know. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Baki watched the red head carefully, trying to avoid any mention of a certain small kunoichi with brown hair. Gaara flipped through the pages of a large text book, black glasses sitting snuggly on his small nose. It was a curious sight. Baki had never seen Gaara with glasses on before. Baki had seen them on his desk once or twice, but never seen Gaara with them on. Gaara didn't look bad, neither did he look good.

_He looks like a child._

But what completely confused him was Gaara's calm and controlled attitude. To be completely honest when he told Gaara the news of Matsuri's and her party's disappearance he was sure that Gaara would throw a fit. When it came to her…he always lost control. But here he was, sitting at his desk, reading a book one of the elders had given him.

_Either he truly is calm…or he is a volcano about to erupt._

"What did you come here for, Baki?" Gaara asked evenly. Baki cleared his throat.

"Kazekage-sama…I was concerned is all." Gaara flipped a page.

"Matsuri is still missing."

"Yes."

"She is alone with Yuuki, Ichiiro and Yashamaru."

"Apparently, Gaara-sama."

Gaara set the book on the desk, running his fingers through his red locks he sighed. He was doing everything in his power to not freak out. Matsuri was missing…she was now missing for two days and no word from the search teams. A landslide had occurred where she was last seen, all the rain made it hard for the dogs to track her scent. He felt as if he would go crazy at any moment.

_She's gone…she's alone with those three fools. What if they have done something to her? I swear if she's harmed…I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!_

"**Aren't you getting a little too attached to that woman? After all she tried to kill us! She wants us dead! Why are you so concerned about her?!"**

_What goes on between you and Gaia has nothing to do with Matsuri and I. Keep your personal affairs to yourself, Shukaku._

"**Insolent boy! What in hell makes you think I'll allow you to be with her? How foolish…stupid boy."**

Gaara leaned on the desk burying his head in his pale, slightly shaking hands. How could he concentrate on anything when the girl he loved was missing? With three men who he wouldn't even trust with his favorite pencil? With…him…

"**With our enemy! Our enemy Gaara! Admit it…at the first touch you remember…everything. You remembered! You saw everything!"**

_Those are your memories not mine! _

"**Whether mine ours or yours, our realities are the same! She will try to kill you if you get out of hand again. You know this, don't you Gaara?"**

_I know nothing. _

"**You know much more than you let on. You have questions...I can smell the confusion deep in your soul. Keep questioning yourself and I will take over your body."**

_I won't let that happen! Now be gone Shukaku! I have someone more important to speak to that a god who has lost his place and sense of dignity._

"**You-!"**

"Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama! Get a hold of yourself! Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama!" Baki gripped Gaara's shoulders as the red head crumbled to the floor. Gaara could feel a throbbing pain in his head, it made him feel as if he would puke at anytime time. He tried to regaining his balance and grabbed Baki's arm for support.

"Gaara-sama, are you alright? Gaara-sama!"

"I'm fine, Baki. Stop yelling!" Gaara shoved his hand away, staggering towards the door. Baki cursed under his breath. What in the world was Gaara trying to do? Where on earth was he trying to go?

Baki grabbed Gaara's arm, keeping him from going out the door. Gaara tried to shrug him off, but to no avail.

"Gaara-sama! Where are you going?!"

"To find Matsuri."

"You can't leave!"

"Of course I can." Gaara staggered towards the door, holding himself up by leaning against the wall. Baki watched him, carefully. What in the world had happened to him?

"Matsuri…I have to find her!"

"Kazekage-sama! You're not in the right state to look for her! Allow me to gather a special team to look for her!"

Gaara could feel it…something inside of him longing for her. He remembered her scent…her touch. He wanted to see her again. He wanted hear her voice…calling his name. Calling him back from the darkness that was his heart. Gaara felt himself falling. He could feel that dull aching pain he always tried to ignore.

_I have to find her! Matsuri…is __**mine.**_

Temari stared at her younger brother. She replayed what he said repeatedly in her already tired mind. By grandmother…he couldn't possibly mean "grandmother" could he? But if she had more paintings…why in the world was this one left behind? Temari shone her light around the dark, water filled room.

"You suppose it was left here on purpose?" Kankuro asked. Temari shrugged. She walked out to the hallway, looking both ways, started walking to the next room. She stopped in the middle. The water had risen slowly, but gradually and now was up to her waist. It was slight moving as if somewhere more was pouring in…but from where?

_Why is the water getting higher? You'd think this whole place would be under water by now._

Nothing made sense…why in the world was this place still here? And did the painting resembling Shukaku and Gaia have a barrier around it? There were already too many questions that lay unanswered and now she was thinking of more. She started to shiver, as cool drift of air seemed to come from the very end of the hallway. She shined her light down to the left where she felt the draft, then down at the water.

_The waters moving…damn! Damn!_

"Kankuro! Kankuro! We have to get out of here!" Temari yelled. She ran back to the room where Kankuro stood still starting at the painting. He tried to grab it again, but his hand bounced off the barrier.

"Shit!"

"Kankuro the water's rising!"

"Hold on Temari! I have to take this! It could help Gaara!"

"Kankuro now!" Suddenly the water started to slosh violently. Temari's ears started ringing as she heard a loud clash of water. She ran out the door and stared down the hall. Large waves of water filled the corridor coming straight for them. The walls that once had been left alone, crumbled at the force of the water. Temari screamed.

"Kankuro!"

"I almost have it! Damn!" Temari ran back to the room. The water was still rushing and it was already to their chest. Temari grabbed her brother's arm, pulling him away from the painting. Kankuro cursed and pushed her off.

_I have to get this! If we don't Gaara…and Matsuri could be-_

He placed one hand on each side of the painting, lifting it up slowly.

_Got it!_

"Kankuro the water-aaaah!" Kankuro turned just in time to see Temari swept away in the rush of water. He yelled as he felt his own feet being swept from under him as the current carried him through the broken down building. Pieces of debris and rafters fell down from the ceiling as if he was a bull eyes and they were the arrow. The sound of water filled the air reverting off the few remaining walls. Before he could yell water crashed from above him sending him under water. He couldn't see anything, only blue…only water. Only darkness…

Matsuri marked the tree with a kunai as she walked past the tall structure. They had been walking for over two hours. The weather was much more favorable than it had been earlier. A linger rainy mist filled the air and covered the forest. She estimated it would three more if they wanted to reach the city limits before complete night fall. She tried to keep her mind on anything but the man next to her. She had no idea what to say to him and decided then she need not say anything.

Though she had to confess…he interested her. Tweaked her curiosity. She silently stole a glance at his face. Pale with full red lips, big beautiful purple eyes and a warm, attractive smile.

_When he wants it to be…I've seen his evil smile._

She continued walking, trying her best to ignore him despite her red cheeks. She had never actually taken time to study a man before.

_Except for Gaara-sensei…oh no! What am I thinking about?! Come on Matsuri! Get a hold of yourself!_

"Are thinking he'll come for you?" Matsuri stopped walking to face him. Yuuki leaned against a tree, twirled a long piece of grass between two of his fingers. He looked at her with a blank expression, but Matsuri knew there was more to his gaze. She looked away.

"Gaara-sensei…he's always worrying about me. Honestly…I want him to come…" Matsuri stared at the ground. What was she saying?

"I want him to save me…bit first…I have to save him. I don't want to cause any more trouble for Gaara-sensei…he's always having to save me…I'm such a burden." Matsuri bit her lip. How could she help Gaara when she was always getting in trouble? How could she do anything for him when she depended on him?

Maybe it was true…she was just a burden.

_No…no these tears again! Not in front of this jerk!_

Matsuri turned away, wiping her eyes. Was she so worthless all she could play was the same song over and over again?

"I-I'm not strong enough. I…feel so worthless!" Matsuri screamed. Warm blood trickled down the palm of her hand as she clinched her fist. Yuuki watched her. He cursed Gaara for hurting her. He cursed Shukaku for loving her.

"Matsuri…I'm sorry. You poor child…" Yuuki softly slipped his hand in hers.

"No!"

"Matsuri…" Matsuri snatched her hand back, and started to walk again. Yuuki met her steps without much effort. She couldn't…she couldn't show him her vulnerable side. She wouldn't allow him to see her cry. She gasped as she was yanked backwards into Yuuki's chest. She squirmed trying to break free of his grasp. He tightened his arms around her waist, not letting her go.

"Matsuri…"

"Stop…please stop!" Matsuri cried. She let her head drop as tears flowed down sun tanned cheeks. Yuuki felt her small form shaking against his. He decided then not to say any words. He decided he was content that she was against him, leaning on him for strength. Crying uncontrollably in his arms and grasping his hand in hers. She was steadily trusting him…she was steadily opening her heart and mind.

"**We have her."**

_Not all of her. We've just scratched the surface of her cocoon. Her heart…still belongs to him._

Kakashi sighed as Yamato crossed in front of him. He quickened his pace so he could match Yamato's.

"Do you think he's gotten out of control?" Yamato asked, silently. Kakashi shrugged, but his eyes held a level a concern.

"At least he had enough sense to ask us to come with him." Kakashi looked forward to the red head in front of them. Gaara hadn't slowed his pace since the search began. When Gaara first approached him, Kakashi knew what young leader was thinking.

"**I'm sorry to ask this of you, Kakashi-san. But please...I need your help."**

Kakashi shook his head, trying to rid himself of the look in Gaara's eyes. He didn't know the young man well…but he knew him enough to understand how much self control Gaara was using to not go crazy. The silver haired man could only imagine what he was going through…Kakashi himself had went through it once before. But he didn't allow himself to think about it.

_Gaara's chakra has been fluctuating since yesterday…It feels like ill wind is blowing and I don't like it._

"Kakashi-senpai…" Yamato nodded ahead of Kakashi to where Gaara stood on a limb. Kakashi frowned when he noticed Gaara's stiff and tense countenance…what in the world could have the young leader so on edge?

_Well…his girlfriend has gone missing with three men…_

Kakashi stopped next to Gaara, patiently waiting for the red head's thoughts to form into words. Gaara motioned further ahead.

"I can smell her…she's close." Yamato watched Gaara carefully…something…in his chakra wasn't quite right.

"**She's close! She's close! I can smell her soul from miles away! Argh…I sense that boy Yuuki is with her, Gaara are you jealous?"**

_What do I have to be jealous of?_

"**Cocky bastard aren't you? Don't forget who this sense of smell belongs to, boy!"**

_Speak less smell more._

"**Why you-!"**

Gaara shut out his communication with the creature. He only allowed thoughts of Matsuri to drift into his head. What would he do when he found her? Would he hug her or kiss her first? He shook his head…those types of thoughts…

_When did I…start thinking about her like this? When did I begin to train my heart…?_

He could smell her! She as close! So close that he could almost feel her warm small, welcoming body pressed against his. He jumped through the tree tops, eager to see the one girl who loved him with her whole heart. Who…was in the arms of another man. Gaara heard Kakashi telling him to not misunderstand. He saw Yamato running towards him, palm out stretched. Then he saw something that drove him to the brink of madness…a small girl, being kissed by his rival…his enemy. Before his mind could comprehend what had happened…she pushed him away from her and turned to him. They both had dreamed of seeing each other again. But their dreams came true at very unfortunate time.

"**Masturi!"**

**

* * *

**

**Hello! This chapter is surprisingly longer than the previous ones. Sorry but next week I will not be posting any chapters! I'll be gone to a conference in AL! Also...during the summer I will be working at a camp so I'll be posting whenever I can so keep an eye out! Sorry this is so late. I'm really ashamed! Anyway please review and tell me what you think! OMG did anyone read Full Metal Alchemist 107?!?!?! That manga kicks major ass! Omg I can't wait to see how it ends...though sadly...I think we'll be losing some everyone loves :( Why?!?! WHy?!?!? Why did you save your brother?!?!?!?!?! :'( Oh...I've seriously begun to think GaaraxsGirl is like the only one who loves me! I've been getting alot of favorite stories and author alerts but no reviews! Come one people! Help a author out! :P**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Temari woke up screaming her younger brother's name. It wasn't until she noticed his prone figure across from her that she stopped. She couldn't remember anything. Her head pained her so bad she lay back down. She felt sore all over and miserable enough to scream again. She sat back up, her brain finally kicking into gear.

Where were they?

"I place a seal around that painting for a reason. There are guards around that old, rotten building for a reason. Your mother married your father for a reason that I will never understand. Stupid girl." Temari tensed. She knew that voice…even though she hadn't heard it in over a decade. She knew that condescending, mocking voice full of disdain and disgust. She knew it all too well.

"Gaara…I didn't-I mean…this isn't what it seems! G-Gaara…I-I" Kakashi watched as Matsuri stumbled and searched for an explanation for the kiss.

_All hell is going to break loose._

Kakashi watched Gaara. But was surprised at what he saw. Gaara's face was blank… as a wooden board. He showed no emotion, no facial expression. But Kakashi knew…underneath the surface of his calm, uncaring exterior the cages in him rattled. With all types of emotions and killing intent, Kakashi thought. Was Kakashi worried? A little, he glanced at Yamato. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide.

_Idiot…_

"Gaara-sen-sensei! Please…this…I didn't-," Matsuri wrung her hands together, trying, pleading with unspoken words for something she couldn't quite say. What was she trying to say? What could she tell him…that could fix what she had broken? All she could do was stand there…gazing at him with apologetic eyes. All she could do in the end was cry, silently as they watched. Yuuki glared at Gaara. Finally Matsuri was opening up to him and this fool had to interrupt them! He stole brief glances at the jounin, and then decided the best thing to do was play it through.

"I'm glad you finally found us…Sunakagure's search parties sure are slow finding important people!" Kakashi shrugged.

"Depends on how important the missing people are." Yuuki raised a brow. He lightly touched Matsuri's shoulder, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Do you think…he'll still want to be with you after kissing another man twice?" Matsuri tensed, and the tears started to flow more.

"Get away from me!" She slapped his hand away with all the force she could muster. Before she could raise her hand to slap him again, another gripped hers tightly, stopping her from delivering a righteous welt. Gaara's eyes met her, piercing and green boring into her brown ones. She opened her mouth to say something…to say anything. She would do anything to stop him from gazing into her soul with his angry gaze.

"Enough, Matsuri." He let her hand fall limp to her side, before turning to Yamato.

"Yashamaru and the others have been found, Kazekage-sama." Gaara nodded. He ignored Yuuki as he walked past him and motioned for them to start moving.

Matsuri watched him go…watched as he turned his back to her. She couldn't let it settle like this. She wouldn't let him punish himself…because of her. Even if it killed her…she would somehow…somehow…

"G-Gaara-sensei!"

"We're leaving."

"Gaara-sensei!"

"If we don't hurry the rain will come again."

"Gaara-sensei!"

"You'll catch cold."

"Gaara!" He stopped. Gaara breathed deeply. He was so many things…he was…relieved that the girl he loved was safe, he was angry she had been kissed by another man, his enemy no doubt.

_Everything…is just like before! Everything…is just like before!_

**"_I told you fool…this girl is only playing with your emotions! Do not allow her to make a fool of you! Look…she has already defiled herself with his lips…do you really want her Gaara? She has betrayed you! What more proof do you need to see that no one can love you! You are a beast! You are ugly! You are a blood thirsty monster with no feelings and only a face a mother could love!"_**

"Do you really hate me so much…that you would play with my heart…Matsuri?"

"Gaara…there are no words I can say…to speak what my heart wants you to experience."

"I'm angry…with you, Matsuri."

"I'm angry with myself, Gaara-sensei but believe me when I say…I love you. I love you…and I'm so sorry…please…believe me…I'm so sorry!" Gaara breathed heavily. He couldn't take more of this…her eyes…her body…those words she spoke so clearly…were driving him insane.

_Damn her…damn her…_

"Please, I'm so sorry Gaara! I don't know…what I can say…to convince you! Gaara I'm sorry! Please…don't…please forgive me." Matsuri bit her lip. She couldn't help it…she had been so stupid…she let her guard down. How could she hope to regain Gaara's trust? She couldn't say anything…

"Do you have any idea…can you comprehend…how much I love you? If you do…why the hell would you do this?"

"Gaara it was an accident! I didn't mean…" Gaara didn't bother to let her finish as he turned away from her again.

"Just stop talking." Yuuki frowned.

"Oh my…a quarrel between two lovers is never pretty!" Gaara cast a glare, his fist tightening. Yuuki rolled his eyes and back away.

Gaara sighed heavily, and ran his hands through his hair.

_I need to regain control of myself…I need to forget this. I need to gain control._

"Yashamaru-sama and Ichiiro-sama have already been found. If we hurry we can make it back to the village before nightfall." Kakashi nodded and motioned to Matsuri to follow him. Yamato stationed himself next to Yuuki, his brown eyes constantly watching the furious red head.

_I hope we all make it back in one piece._

"If you think I saved you because you are my grandchildren and I love you dearly think again. I merely saved you both on a whim." A long white braid descended from her head down to her waist, a black kimono and dark green cloaked donned her. She didn't bother to look towards the startled, yet cautions blonde woman and disappeared behind a door. In a few second she walked out carrying a tray of bread and tea. She glanced once at Temari, huffed and set the tray beside her on the hard ground.

"Eat or I will force it down your skinny little throat." Temari wasted no time in devouring the food and tea. The old woman watched her, Temari knew with scrutinizing eyes.

"Why were you in that place? What happened to make you and your idiot brother commit such a stupid act?" Temari set the tea down. How in the world was she supposed to talk to her? How could she approach her? She hadn't seen her grandmother in over a decade and finally when she does see her she could be killed? And those eyes…

_Those eyes hold hatred and coldness…she is still bitter about father…and Gaara. Even if I beg for her help…she would only laugh. There's no way…she would help us. There's no way…she would ever help Gaara._

"A story…you would tell us when we were children…grandmother…what…about that story…grandmother…was everything true? Were you trying to…reveal some of the past and future to us before you were consumed by hate? I don't understand…what's happening to Gaara!" Temari yelled.

"Why is this happening? What's happened to Gaara and Matsuri? How can we stop it? Tell me! Tell me the story again!" Temari started to cry. She felt like she couldn't take one more step. Was she really useless as an older sister? Was all she could do was sit back and watch her youngest brother go through pain, anguish and god-knows what else?

"I see…you want my help, Ari-chan? For Shukaku, Gaia and Creator? Or for Gaara, Matsuri and Yuuki?" Temari blinked. Yuuki? Why in the world did that name sound so familiar? Yuuki…Yuuki!

"Yuuki! Yuuki the leader from Akahana! Damn!" Temari yelled, slamming her fist on the floor.

_I was so damn blind!_

A laugh echoed through the cave, high and cackling. The old woman whipped a tear forming at her eyelid.

"My my my…never had I thought to see the day when this would happen! First my grandson…and now you foolish children!" She laughed again. Temari sat, astounded.

"Help you? Perhaps…but…" She leaned closer, her grin showing off broken teeth and missing ones.

"We'll have to make an exchange."

"An exchange?" Temari bit her lip. She didn't have much to offer her. The old woman shook her head while wagging her finger side to side.

"Don't think like that. The problem is will Gaara agree to it? After all he hates me for the way I treated him when he was little." Temari glared at her, anger rising quickly.

"Why wouldn't he hate you? You treated us all like dirt and-,"

"Your father was a wretched man! He killed your mother and yet you never come to her defense! Or are you so ashamed of you heritage that you refuse to speak of it? I hated your father…and I always will. I hate you children as well…but tolerate you because you are my daughter's children. That is the only reason I will help you." She glanced at Temari wearily before picking up the tray from beside her.

"You look just like your mother…to bad those bastard boys look like their father." Without another word she walked into a makeshift kitchen, which was separate by a stone wall. Temari looked around, trying to make out the place in the dimness of the cave-home. A small roughly made wooden table sat in the middle of the room with four tatami mats surrounding it. A small make shift fire place had been dug out of the stone wall, and was burning with a small fire. Temari leaned against the cold wall, her head aching. She glanced at Kankuro who was still sleeping, a large bruise on the side of his head. His paint had come off in the water, which was relieving for Temari.

_The paint irritated me anyway. I don't know why the damn idiot wears it anyway._

It was then she noticed…the pictures on the wall. She stood, and walked to the fire place where a large picture hung. It was of a creature and a woman…the same one she and Kankuro had taken from the old building! She turned towards the kitchen then slowly reached out to the frame.

"Don't you dare touch that!" A voice yelled. She quickly pulled her hand back. Her grandmother stood outside the kitchen wall, watching her.

"An exchange my dear, Ari-chan." Temari stepped away from the painting.

"You know that being here with you…is punishable by death grandmother." The old woman cackled.

"You being in that sealed off building is punishable by many things. I didn't even get my painting out of there before the damn counsel banished me." Temari sighed. She was growing tired of this old hag!

"What is the exchange?" Her grandmother smiled.

"I want my freedom. If I tell you everything, if I help you, I want my freedom."

It felt as if a milestone had been thrown on her chest as she watched him walk into his office and slowly close the door. He had said no words to her since the returned to Suna…not even a sideways glance. She wondered…was he seriously finished with her this time? Had he finally closed out his heart to the world and its cruelties?

_Gaara is most vulnerable at times like this! At times like…Shukaku is at his strongest and Gaara at his weakest. Oh, Gaia! What have I done? This is all my fault…if only I were stronger like you! Gaia if only I had your courage…_

Matsuri walked down the halls of the building, silently condemning herself. Wishing above all else…Gaara still loved her. She tried keeping the tears forming in her eyes at bay. At least…until she reached home.

_I'm…such a fool…how could he still love me?_

**_"Do not berate yourself, Matsuri._**

_Gaia?_

**_"I am here my dear, broken girl. Though barely…_**

_Gaara…things will never be the same! All because I let my guard down! All because-_

**_"It was in Sun's plan. He fooled you dear. I too am sorry…I should have protected you. But I am still weak…yet Sun's and Shukaku's power grow every day. I am at fault as well!"_**

_No Gaia! It's my fault…I've been so weak. Because I am weak you are weak! If only I can become stronger…in heart and mind. But…I can't…I'm not…I'm not!_

She walked slowly, thoughts of Gaara filling her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about him…ever since he saw the kiss. But she had never meant to kiss him! She had no feelings whatsoever for Yuuki!

_I-I don't love him…I don't have any feelings for Yuuki at all! But Gaara…Gaara thinks I do! Oh, Gaara I never meant for this to happen! I wish…_

Matsuri breathed deeply. She couldn't let him lock himself out again. She couldn't let her weakness make him fall again! She looked at his office door. At first her steps were slow and unsure, but her pace quickened as her heart fluttered more. She would go to him. She would give him her all.

She didn't knock on the door. She didn't care to. She pushed the wooden door open, calling his name.

"Gaara!" He stood in back of his desk looking out the window at the red and yellow sunset. His sand guard was next to him, his pale hand lying on top of it.

"Gaara I-,"

"Love you…Matsuri." Matsuri closed the door behind her. Why was she so afraid to walk to him? She had gotten this far…couldn't she go even farther?

"Gaara…I'm sorry! Gaara…I just…I mean I-,"

"Don't give yourself a heart attack, Matsuri…do you think just by one kiss I would leave you be?"

Gaara turned to face her. His expression was blank but held a glinting light to it, Matsuri was unfamiliar with. Almost as if he was seeing into her soul…it was almost unbearable when he looked at her with those eyes. She back against the door as he came closer. His eyes held no anger or frustration…Matsuri gasped as he trailed her collar bone down to her chest.

"I want you…to be mine…"

"Gaara…"

"And only mine…" Matsuri jumped as Gaara punched the wall next to her head. A large hole appeared where his fist had gone. She wasted no time in screaming and ran to the other end of the room. Gaara slowly followed her, his green eyes never leaving her, always watching her movement. He stopped in the middle of the room, and sighed heavily.

Wonderful…he had lost his temper and produced a hole in the wall next to the girl's head whom he loved more than himself. Now she was cowering in fear of him instead of running into his arms, yelling "please forgive me! I love you still!" Gaara shook his head…this situation was bazaar.

_How can I express what I feel without scaring the living daylights out of her? This situation…is unpleasant and ridiculous. Yes, I am angry, yes I am jealous…I am so many things!_

"Gaara…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…to make you so angry! Please…forgive me…I don't blame you if you want to hurt me! But I never meant…for you…to feel this way. I'm so sorry." Matsuri wiped the tears falling down her cheeks. She had brought this upon herself.

She couldn't look at him…not that she deserved to. She looked at what she felt like…the floor. Low and stomped on, full of dirt and crap. She cringed as Gaara's hand cupped her cheek, lifting her head, forcing her to look at him. He had tears in his eyes, his expression was full of love and pain.

"Do you think I would stop loving you after you kissed another man? Do you really believe I am that shallow?" He leaned down, capturing her lips in his. A surge of hot sparks flew through Matsuri's body as he softly guided her through their lip locking. Gaara could feel his body responding to her movement, he became slightly light headed and felt as if he could just faint.

_What a strange feeling…_

Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer into the embrace. Her bosom pressed against his chest, causing him to moan unconsciously. Matsuri blushed tomato red at his expression of pleasure, but she felt as if she would do the same any given moment. Gaara gently caressed her back and moved his hand down to her thigh. He slowly pushed her back against the wall, and snuck his hands under her legs, lifting her up. Matsuri wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his chest against hers. 

_I never knew Gaara was so strong. He can lift me up…and hold me so easily. He's so strong…_

They broke apart for the breath they need. Gaara stared into her eyes, trying to communicate what he could not express verbally. He rubbed his nose against Matsuri's softly. She smiled, and ran her hands through his red hair. Gaara leaned closer and licked her ear, then with his lips trace her jaw line down to her neck. She sucked in breath as Gaara nibbled at her neck and rubbed her hip.

"Gaara…"

"Ssh…you've caused me enough trouble." Gaara hoisted her up, firmly and walked to the couch. He laid her down gently, his hands still holding her legs. Matsuri blushed as Gaara hovered over her, his eyes seemingly piercing through her mind. He smiled faintly, touching her cheek, allowing his hands to wonder over her body. Matsuri couldn't help but cover her face as his hand traveled to a place where no hand had gone to before. She squeaked as she felt her breast being gently fondled. Gaara grinned.

"Are you embarrassed?" Matsuri frowned. He was making fun of her!

"Of course not…it's just that…you're the only one whose touched me…there…it's strange."

"Am I really the first?" Matsuri smiled, her face turning redder each second.

"Yes…"

"Is that so…?" Gaara gazed down at the girl below him. Matsuri had never looked so beautiful to him…her short, brown hair was tangled and sprawled over the couch. Her chest heaved up and down, sweat covering her face. Her plump lips were slightly parted, sweet temptation making him go insane.

"I love you." Matsuri smiled. She leaned up and stole a kiss.

"I love you too. Do you forgive me, Gaara?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Matsuri bit her lip and looked away towards the wall. She felt so ashamed of her own actions.

"I've been so weak…" Gaara shrugged.

"True. But we'll grow stronger together…when you are weak…I want to be strong for you, Matsuri. Won't you let me do that?"

"Gaara…" Matsuri cried. Gaara smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Please…Gaara…be strong for me!" Gaara ran his hand through her brown locks, and nodded.

"I'll be strong for the both of us."

"A story…you would tell us when we were children…grandmother…what…about that story…grandmother…was everything true? Were you trying to…reveal some of the past and future to us before you were consumed by hate? I don't understand…what's happening to Gaara!" Temari yelled.

"Why is this happening? What's happened to Gaara and Matsuri? How can we stop it? Tell me! Tell me the story again!" Temari started to cry. She felt like she couldn't take one more step. Was she really useless as an older sister? Was all she could do was sit back and watch her youngest brother go through pain, anguish and god-knows what else?

"I see…you want my help, Ari-chan? For Shukaku, Gaia and Creator? Or for Gaara, Matsuri and Yuuki?" Temari blinked. Yuuki? Why in the world did that name sound so familiar? Yuuki…Yuuki!

"Yuuki! Yuuki the leader from Akahana! Damn!" Temari yelled, slamming her fist on the floor.

"About time you knew the whole story behind Gaara being chosen as Shukaku's container."

* * *

**Hello! Long time no see people! I'm so glad to be back and as a present I wrote this extra long chapter for you all! (I hope the paragraph spacers are good enough so you all don't get confused) Please continue to review and tell me what you think! Camp is finally over for me, but for the next three weeks I'll be helping at a Vacation Bible School for a church so once again I'll try to update when I can! Thank you all for your reviews! Oh...Full Metal Alchemist 108 KICKED ASS! So sad it over now though :( I can honestly say that was and is the best manga I have read in my life! I hope Arakawa makes more good manga like that! It was truly one of a kind story line and the characters were so original and full of life! I'll miss it :( Anyway...my sis had her baby boy. He's a month old and growing so big and has fat cheeks! He's such a darling little guy and loves to look around haha. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Gaara gently laid his palm on her chest, feeling the rise and fall of her bosom. He locked everything else out of his mind, only allowing himself to listen to the small breaths that she took. Sleep was one place where she could escape what the ugly world had to offer her. He hoped that he appeared in her dreams, not as a monster but as a lover, a man who cared about her and would give his very life to protect her. It seemed that would what it took to make things right.

He stood from the couch, and walking towards the window, laid a pale hand against the glass. Mountains upon mountains marked the landscape of Suna, while the golden sand playfully swooshed in the wind. It was sunset now, and a beautiful one at that. Hues of purple and pink painted the twilight sky while the big yellow orb called the sun sank back behind the tranquil sandy mountain tops. Gaara breathed deeply. This is his home, the place where he was born and where he will be buried. This is the place that he will fight to protect and die defending.

He watched as the shop keepers closed their venders and closed their windows. These people were his people, their burdens his burdens and their hope was his hope.

"I cannot ponder what must be done for too long, or else I will lose my way and always spend time thinking about what I should have done…I don't want that to happen." Gaara's eyes narrowed as he watched the sun set behind the sandy dunes of Suna. Somehow he had to fix things, he had to find out everything and then use that knowledge to stop whatever chaos was reigning in the land. He had to stop himself from becoming what he hated the most.

* * *

"There are many theories as to why Shukaku still resides within Gaara. When Akatsuki capture my grandson, they successfully extracted Shukaku's physical form. What they missed, or perhaps did not comprehend is that we all have souls." Temari listened closely. Of course they all have souls…but what does she mean by physical form?

"Grandmother…Shukaku's physical form…"

"Yes. The Jinchuuriki and their host are tied by more than just seals. After awhile if the Demon has bonded with their host for any reason they attach their soul to them. Right now, the real Shukaku is a soulless being. He is constantly trying to regain his physical form. It seems that right before he was extracted from Gaara he entrusted his soul into his body, to ensure Akatsuki could not have complete control over him. That is my understanding, anyway."

Temari tried to let the information sink in. It seemed almost impossible. She tried to create a scenario in her mind; she tried to remember everything in proper order so it could all make sense. Then it seemed to come to her…everything seemed to be clear.

"All this time…Shukaku had never left."

"Yes, true. Shukaku is a fallen god; his form is now that of a wretched demon who must be reunited with his body. Once Shukaku is reunited with his physical form, Gaara would have a better chance of controlling the demon within."

"But how? Akatsuki-," The older woman placed a finger on her lips, motioning for Temari to be silent.

"There is a way, but only one person can do that." Temari could feel her heart beating, and her mind racing. Who was this person? Who could save her brother from going insane?

"Who?"

"Matsuri. Matsuri is the only one who can reunite Shukaku with his soul. But it takes much preparation and power…even though Gaia resides within Matsuri, the young fool girl has not reach her full potential. Yuuki and Gaara are way ahead of her in terms of soul resonance."

"So if Matsuri can only connect with Gaia like Gaara can with Shukaku then she'll be able to save him!"

"She'll need to do more than just connect with Gaia. She will need to know how to summon her when she is needed." The confused look on Temari's face made the old woman sneer with irritation. She motioned for Temari to follow her as she walked back into the cave. The hallway was dark and forbidding as the two women walked down it to a room on the left. Grandmother opened the door. Candles flickered inside the room as the door swung open, a small gust of wind threatening to blow them out. It was a clean room, the stone floor was cold to the feet and the walls were dark with lanterns hanging down from posts. Bookshelves were on each wall of the room and papers upon papers were stacked in every nook and cranny. It was quite messy. To Temari, it looked like a small personal library.

"This is a special room. No one can come in without my presence. The room knows, and if you try to enter without me being with you, claws will come up from the ground and rip you to shreds. I've placed a summons around the whole room. Be warned, stupid girl." Temari refused to counter a response. She figured she was lucky to even get this far…but she couldn't help being cautious. She knew that her grandmother wanted freedom for the reward of helping them, but she was being a bit too helpful.

_Nonsense…I've promised grandmother freedom…of course she would help as much as she could in return for such a gift. I should be embracing the fact she didn't kill us in the beginning… but if doing this can help Gaara, then so be it!_

"I will help you along the way. When this is over I expect a full pardon for my sins. Now, you had better leave before the day is over. That bastard grandchild of mine must be overcome with anger at your disappearance."

* * *

"'It's just one thing after another." Gaara muttered, walking briskly beside Baki. The hallways of the Kazekage tower were all but bare as night settled over Suna. Temari and Kankuro had disappear only hours after he had left to find Matsuri. He could no idea where in the world they could be, he had no leads, and they hadn't even left him an obnoxious note hinting at what they might be doing.

_That means they could possibly get in trouble for what they are doing. What idiot leaves and doesn't tell me? I'll have them buried in sand up to their necks when I find them!_

"Kazekage-sama, we have searched everywhere and Kankuro-dono and Temari-dono are nowhere to be found."

"They are doing something…something they do not want me to find out about. This is the only reason why they have not alerted to me to their actions; those stupid idiots!"

"We currently have two parties out searching for them. The last time they were seen was yesterday afternoon heading east towards the Ramón Sand Dunes." Gaara stopped walking, he stopped thinking about everything he had previously thought was of utmost importance. Listening to the sound of his black boots against the floor, and watching the flicker torches out of the corner of his eye he spoke to Baki in an even tone of voice.

"Where were they headed?" Baki flipped the paper on the clip board and scrolled with his eyes.

"Two of our off duty scouts that were coming back to Suna from a family festival at local village said they met Temari-dono and Kankuro-dono going to opposite way. They didn't think much of it until this morning when they heard they had gone missing."

Gaara bit his lip, the warm feeling of blood dripping down his lips to his mouth made him shiver with its bitter metallic taste. Why in the world would they go to that sandy mountainous area? There was nothing out there except for the abandoned city that was forbidden to enter.

His brows furrowed as he thought of his siblings. Knowing them…they we're up to no good. Something was going on that they knew he would disapprove of. They continued walking down the corridor until they reached the stairs leading to the bottom floor of the building. Gaara briskly took to the stairs, entering the main lobby. Three guards stood at the front entrance, alert and seemingly tense.

"I'm leaving for tonight. Some of the elders and lobbyists are still inside. Keep watch." The men nodded.

"Good night, Kazekage-sama." Gaara nodded and motioned for Baki to follow him. Baki didn't have any idea what to say to Gaara at this moment. The young man was being pushed so many ways sometimes he doubted if Gaara, no matter how strong willed the young man was, would go insane. Truthfully speaking, he was still weary of Gaara. There was something unspoken lurking in the boy's mind and aura that Baki could not quite grasp. They walked in silence on the sandy street, the occasional straggler wandering around at night. They were about several blocks from Baki's home when Gaara turned around.

"I've never seen your home before. Are you wife and children home?" Baki stiffened.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama."

"Would you do anything to protect your family, Baki?"

"I would." Gaara turned to him, a faint smile on his face.

"My future family…is with Matsuri. I will do anything to protect her." Baki leaned one knee, his hand gripped Gaara's.

"My life and will is dedicated to serving you, Kazekage-sama. I promise I will not fail to protect what is yours."


End file.
